When Chibodee Met Allenby
by Allenby Beardsley
Summary: After the tournament, a series of events make Chibodee and Allenby cross paths many times...but does it mean anything? [CA, DR]
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Ok, who really believes that I'm Allenby?  ::silence from readers except from Shion-chan, her crazy sarcastic friend that needs to post her Stargate fic SOON (hint, hint Shion…), but as usual, everyone ignores her::  Hai.  Well, use that answer to answer the question of if I own G Gundam or not.  

Notes from Allenby Beardsley: Well, thanks to Alimoe (who has the BEST Chibodee/Allenby fic EVER called The Man with Blue and Pink Hair), I've become quite a fan of Chibodee/Allenby pairing, although…Domon doesn't like that very much…

Domon Kasshu: ::bursts in::  You're right about that Allenby!!  I thought you liked *me*!!!

Allenby Beardsley: ::sighs heavily::  I still like you Domon, I just also like Chibodee…  Besides, you're with Rain!!!  Remember??

Domon Kasshu: Oh yeah.

Allenby Beardsley: -.-;;  Anyway, as I was saying…So, I came up with an idea for a couple of different Chibodee/Allenby fics, so here's the first one out.  If I have at least *one* person who likes it, I'll continue it.  Without further ado, here's my first Chibodee/Allenby fic!!  I'll try to update soon!

When Chibodee Met Allenby

Chapter One

Allenby sat on her stool, sipping idly at her soda, looking down at the counter with a small frown on her face.  "I guess I should be happy…" she mumbled outloud to herself.  "The Dark Gundam has been destroyed…Rain is now safe…and Domon is happy…  Then why am I so sad?…"

Of course she knew the answer to that one.  She loved Domon, and like she told him to, he told Rain that he loved her and chose her.  She knew she told him to be with Rain; she knew Rain was the girl he deserved.  Rain was pure, good, gentle, and kind…  While she, herself, was loud, sometimes brash, and she killed someone: Wong.  But still…somehow she wanted Domon to choose her.  The pain was too much; it hurt too badly to even look at him now with Rain.  Quickly, she gulped down the rest of her drink and slammed the glass down on the counter.  

"I gotta get through this…" she whispered as she sniffled, tears filling up in her eyes.  She couldn't cry…  She was the Gundam fighter of Neo-Sweden…  It just all seemed hopeless though.  "Oh Domon…I didn't mean to break my promise to you…but I…I just don't see how I can love someone else…"  A couple of tears fell from her eyes, no matter how hard she tried not to.  

"Hey baby…" a deep voice cooed, placing his hand on Allenby's shoulder.  She flinched at his touch.  "How about you and me go have some fun?"  She jerked away, never looking at the guy and gripping her glass tighter.

"I don't think so," she answered coldly.  The man growled and grabbed her shoulder again, this time roughly.

"Hey lady, nobody says no to *me*!" he informed her.  Allenby turned around and glared at him.

"Do you know who I am?" she demanded calmly.  The guy smirked.

"Yeah, I know who you are; that's why I want you," he answered with a dirty glint in his eye.  Her glare got colder, but the man didn't care.  "I've always wanted to know what it's like to be with a Gundam bitch like you."

"Then find someone else!" she snapped and turned around back to the counter to order another soda.  He growled again, grabbed her arm, and yanked her back around.

"I don't think you understand, we're going to go have some fun right now!" he yelled.

A lone man watched the scene from his table in the corner of the bar.  He took another swig of his beer and placed it down on the table, staring at the two intently.  "Looks like trouble…" he muttered under his breath and got up.

"And I don't think *you* understand!!  I'm not interested, so let me go!!" Allenby screamed, pulling back her arm.

"Why you little bitch!" the man roared and pulled his hand back to punch her.  Allenby watched him carefully, but no punch was thrown; someone had caught the man's fist and was holding it back to keep it from flying at her.

"I think…you should leave her alone," a voice from behind him said.  Allenby grew hopeful; could that be…?

_It has to be him, Domon!  He's the only one that comes to my rescue! _she thought happily.  However, her face fell after the mysterious man punched out the guy harassing her and the smiling face standing before her wasn't Domon.

"Oh…Hi Chibodee…" she mumbled sadly and looked to the floor.  The Neo-America Gundam fighter just laughed and jammed his fists into his pockets.

"Geez, hello to you too Allenby.  What a nice welcome I get for saving you," he chuckled.  Allenby looked up and smiled at him sadly.

"I'm sorry.  It's just I thought you were…" she began, but the sharp pain in her heart kept from saying her love's name, and she looked back to the ground.

Chibodee's eyes darken, and he nodded solemnly.  "Yeah, I know who you thought I was…" he whispered, but she could still hear him.  She sighed and nodded and sat back down on her stool and fiddled around with her glass with a sad frown on her face.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, standing behind her.  She shrugged, never looking at him.

"Knock yourself out," she answered.  Chibodee smirked and sat down on the stool to her right.

"I would, but that just might hurt a little," he remarked, trying to make her laugh.  It worked only halfway.  She smirked.

"Now I see why Domon called you a clown."  He shook his head.

"Some clown I am then.  I can't even make *you* laugh."

"If you came here to cheer me up, you're gonna fail."  She then sniffled, wishing she could hold back the tears.  Chibodee frowned slightly as he looked at her, his eyes somber, and sighed as he looked down at his hands, which he was playing with.

"Look, I know you love him…" he began and then looked at her.  She looked to him with tears streaming down her cheeks; she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Didn't he know that?" she managed to get out with the lump in her throat.  He nodded.

"Yeah…I think he did."  She began shedding more tears now.

"Then why?  Why didn't he choose me?!" she cried, slamming her fist weakly on the counter.  Chibodee shook his head.

"I don't know."  He looked at her painfully; he wanted to stop her tears, to stop her crying, but he knew he couldn't.  She looked away from him, probably ashamed at herself for crying in front of him and held her head in her hands, her elbows were propped up on the counter, as she cried harder.

"You poor kid…" he cooed with a sad grin and placed his hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away.

"I'm *not* a kid…" she growled.  She lifted up her head and glared at him.  "I'm only a couple of years younger than *you*!"  He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, I forgot."  Some more tears were forming in her frosted jade-green eyes, and a couple more fell down her cheeks.  She held her glare a second longer before looking back down at her empty glass.  "Look…I know you're upset, and you have every reason in the world to be, but…  Don't you think you're making quite a scene now?  Would Domon want this for you?"

"…I don't know…and I *don't* care…"  She had flinched slightly at the mention of her lover's name, but made no further comment to him.  Her shoulders shook as bitter sobs came from her.  Hesitantly, Chibodee placed his hand on her nearest shoulder and rubbed it slightly for comfort.  This time, she didn't slap it away.  In fact, she tilted her head towards his hand as she continued weeping quietly, as though as she craved and needed the comfort.

"I don't want to go back to them…They treat me like a machine…" she murmured after awhile.  It took him a second to realize she was talking about her scientists. 

"Then don't," he gently whispered as he softly stroked a couple short strands of her turquoise hair with his other hand, since her head was still resting on the other one.  He didn't know what possessed him to reach out to her, maybe it was because he hated to see women cry, maybe it was because he thought someone should be there in her corner, or maybe it was because they were both suffering deep down from the same pain.  "Come with me…The girls and I'll take care of you."

Startled, she looked up at him, saw her position with him and jerked away, sitting up straight.  "What?!  No…no…I couldn't ask that of you.  Besides…you don't really know me, and I really don't know you."  Chibodee cocked her a cheerful grin.

"So, why don't we?"

"Huh?"

"Get to know each other."

"Oh."  She hadn't expected him to be so stubborn on this; if he had been Domon, he would've backed off as soon as she said no.  _But, he's *not* Domon…_ she thought sadly and bit her lip nervously.  What was she so nervous about?  He was just a guy that was a close friend of Domon's who wanted to get to know her better.  She knew that Domon had always wanted her to hang out with the rest of the Shuffle Alliance besides himself and George.  So why was she so scared?  "Well…"

Chibodee grinned even more and slapped her on the shoulder.  "Oh come on!  It'll be fun!  And besides…I'm a better cook than Rain!"  At that, Allenby began to laugh.  It was the first time since before the whole fight with the Dark Gundam had she really laughed.  He smiled even more and winked at her.  "See…I told you I could cheer you up."

"Ok, ok…you win…I'll go," she sighed in defeat.  Chibodee jumped up from his stool with his smile still on his face and clapped his hands and rubbed them together.

"Alright then!  Let's go!" he chimed and pulled Allenby up from her stool as well.

"But I…"

"Come on!"  With that said, he dragged her out of the bar and into his car.  She looked over it warily and gingerly touched the door handle, vaguely wondering if such an old piece of junk could still function.  As if he was reading her thoughts, he sighed heavily and looked at her tiredly.  "Yes, yes…it *still* runs.  Incredible, I know.  Now, hope in already!"

"…Ok…"  She got in the car slowly and leaned back in the seat, surprised how comfortable it was.  Chibodee smirked and started the engines.  He turned and winked at her.

"Buckle your belt."

"Huh?"  But before Allenby could press the topic any further, Chibodee mashed the gas pedal, and the car went racing down the street.  Had Allenby not been gripping the car door still, she would have flown forward and through the window shield and be a road pizza most likely now, courtesy of him.

"I told you to buckle up."  She looked over at him, and he locked his bright jungle-green eyes with hers for a moment, his cocky smirk on his face.  He gave a slight chuckle and looked back to the road.  Hesitantly, she fasten her safe belt and glared at him.

"Well, you didn't tell me you were a kamikaze driver!!"  He merely laughed at her comment and continued driving at the high speed.  "At this rate, you're going to kill *both* of us!!"  Laughter was the only thing that escaped his smiling lips as he took a sharp left turn, and he slowed down to 75 mph as he entered the highway.

"Don't worry…I've driven much faster with the girls with me in this thing, and they're still in one piece.  But, if it will *really* make you feel better, I'll slow down.  Besides… there's a fuzz car behind us."  Allenby blinked in shock.

"Fuzz car?…"

"Yeah, you know, cops." 

"Oh."  Allenby stared back out her window with a serious and melancholy expression on her face.  _"I guess there's still a lot I need to learn about American life…"_ she thought.  She wondered if Domon had told him about her origin; she was only *half*-Swedish… her mother was from Neo-America.  Maybe, she would've grown up in Neo-America and might have met Chibodee and the girls there…if her parents weren't killed.  

Chibodee glanced over at his passenger, and the sight of her frowning almost made him frown too.  He nudged her shoulder and threw her a small grin.  "Hey come on, cheer up!"  No response.  "You know what?  You're too uptight, you need to loosen up.  And I know just how…"

Allenby smirked.  "By tying me to the roof?"

"Nah, I don't have enough rope.  But music's just as good!"  With that said, he turned on his CD player and jacked up the volume near max and began playing "Wanderer."  Loudly, he began to sing, although he wasn't always on key.  "See?  You hear that?  That's good old American music!"  He threw her such a happy, big smile, she couldn't help but faintly smile back.

"The old part's right…This song is ok…"  His laughter was so filled with life and joy, that it made her smile grow slightly bigger.

"There!  I told you listenin' to this music would loosen you up!  How about you singin' for awhile?"  Allenby shook her head.

"What?  No…I don't sing."

"You don't or you *won't*?"  He smiled at her again, encouraging her to perform.  _"Gosh, she's really a shy girl deep down…I've always imagined she'd be jumping at the chance to do anything.  Maybe that's because she was with Domon…and let's face it… I'm no Domon…" he thought, somewhat bitterly and sadly, but his face still held his cheerful grin.  _

"Well…"  She cleared her throat.  "Shouldn't you be keeping your eyes on the road?  I don't want to end up in a ditch dead with *you* of all people!"  

"Uh, sorry."  He gave a slight shrug and began watching the road.  She giggled, almost causing him to look back at her in shock; was she…giggling?  He had *never* heard her giggle before, *ever*, unless Domon was there beside her.  

"Since you been gone, all that's left is a band of gold, all that's left of the dreams I hold, is a band of gold," a voice sang from beside him.  Chibodee blinked in shock and glanced at his passenger, and gaped in shock.  Allenby looked over at him and locked eyes with him for the second he was looking at her.  "What?"  No reply.  "What?  You're the one who told me to sing, and now that I did, you look at me as though I was on crack…  What's your deal?"

Chibodee shook his head and stifled a chuckle.  "Nothing."  She didn't believe him.

"No…something's up…Now what is it?"  He shrugged.

"I just thought you said you weren't going to sing…"  She widen her eyes in shock at his comment then shrugged as well with a small grin on her face.

"Oh well, I just changed my mind!"


	2. Chapter Two

Allenby Beardsley: Hey everyone! ^_^  Guess y'all thought I had given up on this one, huh?  Never fear!  I promise you, I WILL finish this fic!!  Ne way, MANY thanks to those that read and reviewed; you made my day!  Also, I'm currently working on chappie 3, and hopefully I'll have it done soon.

Domon Kasshu: Which basically means, she won't have it up until August.

Allenby Beardsley: DOMON!!!!

Domon Kasshu: *shrugs*  It's the truth though…

Allenby Beardsley: *sighs* Still jealous that I'm writing a ChibodeexAllenby fic, huh?

Domon: *grumbles and folds arms*

Allenby Beardsley: I'll take that as a yes.  Anyway—

Chibodee Crocket: Hiya babe! *walks in and wraps arm around Allenby*

Allenby Beardsley: *growls* Why is everyone interrupting me today??

Chibodee Crocket: It isn't that time of month for you, is it?

Allenby Beardsley: *glares at Chibodee* NO!!!

Chibodee Crocket: *gulps slightly and backs away* Oops…

Allenby Beardsley: Now, as I was saying, here are some other great fics that I was reading that have ChibodeexAllenby in them… *ignores Domon's protests*

The Man with Blue and Pink Hair by Alimoe =OD  (The BEST one out there!)

Crowns and Cutlasses by Ace of Hearts  (A pirate adventure)

Eternal Life: G Gundam 14th Tournament by Sai Saici Angel  (Doesn't have too much but still some)

G Gundam 14th Fight by Emma  (I THINK that's the title, if not, correct me)

And that's it!  Enjoy the fic!!  Review at the end too, even IF it's to flame me!

When Chibodee Met Allenby 

Chapter Two 

"We're here!" Chibodee chimed as he quickly stepped on the brakes in a parking lot of a surprisingly lavish-looking hotel.  Allenby's body scooted forward until it felt like the seat belt was cutting into her skin.  She growled inaudibly at Chibodee and sat up straight and glared at the crazed driver.

"And in one piece surprisingly!  You, you…*jerk*!" she screamed, gasping for air afterwards.  "You didn't tell me that you drove like that!!"  Chibodee merely laughed.

"So?" he asked, getting out of the car.  "What would you have really done if I had told you so?  You sounded like you had nowhere else to go…"  Allenby's glare only got colder as she watched him walk in front of the ancient vehicle.  

"I had somewhere else to go…I could've gone back to the hotel the scientists were staying at…" she growled.  "You were the one who offered when I didn't ask."  Chibodee slightly smirked as he rested his elbow on her door.

"Oh yeah?  Well, if you hate me that much…why did you come?"  Allenby almost jumped back in shock at his question and snapped out of her glare as she asked herself the same thing.  

"Why did I accept his offer?…What am I doing here?…" she thought, biting her lip in confusion as she looked down.  Was it because she liked him?  No!  No way!  She was in love with Domon.  Domon…  As the thought of him, standing there, smiling at her warmly, consumed her mind, sadness filled her heart once more. 

"Well, come on."  Allenby looked up to see him still standing there, lifting himself off the car by pushing himself back.

"Huh?"

"Come on.  Even if you're not going to stay, I'm not going to let Shirley and the others worry about where I am, and I'm *not* letting you stay in my car.  If you want to go back to those…whatever you call 'em, be my guest."

They locked eyes for a moment, staring at each other intently, each of them struggling to keep their raging emotions down.  Minutes probably went by in the pure silence that was created as they continued to stare at one another.  Finally, Allenby sighed and broke the consuming silence.

"Ok…I'll stay with you and your crew…but just for tonight!" she answered firmly.  His cocky little smile reappear on his face, and he opened her door, smirking slightly at her.  Allenby, who had never really been shown any form of respect or hospitality in her entire life from being raised by scientists who only saw her as a experiment, scooted back in her seat away from him, a fearful glint glowing in her eyes.  "Wh… What are you doing?…" she asked, a soft tone of uncertainty to her voice.  He frowned slightly at her and looked at her confused.

"Nothing, just…ladies first, haven't you ever heard of that before?"  The gentle quality to his voice that she first heard at the bar was back again, and it produced a soothing quality to her that seemed to calm her and want to trust him.  Slowly, she unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car and waited for him to close and lock her door before going with her to the front door, where once again, he opened the door for her.  This time, she smiled at him faintly and thanked him.

_"I probably could get used to that…"_ she thought as she walked in. 

"I'll go get an extra key," he answered, after fumbling with his pockets for a couple of minutes.  She stared at him incredulously.

"What?  You *lost* your *key*?!" she demanded in a hiss.  Chibodee looked at her both sheepishly and indignant.  

"I didn't lose it!  It's…merely…*misplaced* for the moment!" he snapped back.  She was about to scoff another insult or complaint at him when he turned around and began to walk to the front desk.  "I'll be right back!  Don't go wandering off!"

_"'Don't go wandering off!'  Who does he think I am, some little kid??" _she mentally fumed furiously and against what he had said, began to walk about the hotel lobby.  

It was a rather nice looking lobby, with different, colorful paintings hanging on the walls, and a fountain also in the middle of it.  Memorized by it, she walked over to it and stood right in front of it, gazing at the mermaid statute that was in the middle of it.  Mermaids…she had always been fascinated by those mystical creatures… Heck, they were probably the reason she loved the ocean, and just water in general, so much.  

"Where is that girl?…" Chibodee grumbled under his breath, holding his new room key in his hand, and tapping his foot as he stood in the spot where he left her.  "I told her *not* to go wandering off!…"  He sighed angrily as he continued looking for her, hissing her name every once in awhile.  Finally, just as he was about to give up, he saw the bell-hop jogging over to a young woman…a young woman with turquoise hair and wearing a navy blue jumpsuit with a bright, cotton candy pink vest.

"Uh, excuse me?  Excuse me Miss!" he replied softly, although the man was almost yelling at the top of his lungs.   

"Hm?" Allenby responded, turning around, still in half a daze.

"Uh, excuse me Miss, but this is a hotel made for reservations only…I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  Allenby faintly smiled at the man, who looked like he was almost well over 60.  

"Oh, it's ok, I'm just a guest staying for tonight!" she explained with a smile.  The man shrugged, looking at her confused.

"And that means what?…There's no visitors allowed."  It was at this point where Allenby got a little nervous.  She hadn't planned on this.  What was she going to do?  Oh, where was that blasted Neo-American when you needed him!

"Uh, well…"

"Hey Charlie!" a voice called from behind.

The two of them turned around to see, much to Allenby's relief, Chibodee standing there himself.  The bellhop smiled and waved.

"Oh, hi there Chibodee.  It's good to see you again."  Chibodee smiled back and shook his hand.  

"Good to see you as well."  He then walked to Allenby and placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at Charlie with a sly smile.  "She's with me."

"Ohhh.  I got ya."  He smiled and winked at the Neo-American, and it was then that Allenby realized the whole scenario.  She wiggled out of Chibodee's grip and gaped at the two men disgusted for a moment, before looking back at Charlie with a nervous grin on her face.

"I'm not with him!  Not like that at least!" she protested.  There was the faintest trace of a pink blush upon her cheeks as she said those words.  However, Chibodee only laughed and rubbed her shoulder again.

"Come on Toots," he cooed and walked off to the elevators.  

Allenby was just plain livid.  Her eyes were almost glowing red, as though she was in Beserker mode, as she glared at him murderously.  "'Toots'?" she growled.  "I'll show *you* 'toots'!"  Without throwing a last second glance at Charlie, who had left and was laughing his head off, she stormed over to him just as the elevator door opened.

"Hey Babe, I was waitin' for ya!" he joked, his smirk only growing as he led her in, completely oblivious to her pissed off expression.  

A loud "CHIBODEE!!!!" was heard as well as an equally loud slap as the elevator door closed.

Allenby Beardsley: Sorry, I KNOW that's a LOT shorter than the other chappie, and I originally was going to put where she meets the girls in this one, but I thought it'd be a good stopping point and save the meeting for the next chappie!

Chibodee Crocket: *rubs cheek*  Ow…What was that for?

Allenby Beardsley: *rolls eyes*  If you don't understand now…you'll never understand…  Say bye to the readers Chib!

Chibodee Crocket: *smirks* Bye to the readers Chib!

Allenby Beardsley: …

Chibodee Crocket: Uh, Allenby?

Allenby Beardsley: Nani?

Chibodee Crocket: You forgot the disclaimer.

Allenby Beardsley: Huh?  Oh, yeah.  Well, I'm lazy today.  If you want the disclaimer, see chapter one.  I'm going to go sleep, ja ja!

Chibodee Crocket: You heard it folks!  See ya later!  


	3. Chapter Three

Allenby Beardsley: Wow!  Alimoe read my fic and liked it!!  ^_^  I'm so happy!  Ne way, here's chappie 3!  See Domon, I told you I'd get it out before August!

Domon Kasshu: …

Allenby Beardsley: Still mad, huh?

Domon Kasshu: …

Allenby Beardsley: Ne way, hope you guys enjoy it!  It' longer than the last one, but as a notice, the chappies will probably be on an average of 3-4pgs.  But I now have cooked up some ideas, so keep tuned!

Domon Kasshu: …

Chibodee Crocket: Hey Allenby, Neo-Japan!  Well, just decided to stop by and make this better! ::smirks::

Allenby Beardsley: Then do the disclaimer.

Chibodee Crocket: But I did it last time!

Allenby Beardsley: Fine, fine, I'll do it… I don't own G Gundam, did you think I did?  Now read and review please!

Chibodee Crocket: And vote for me as the best Gundam pilot! ^_^

Domon Kasshu: Yeah right Chibodee!  I'm the best!

Allenby Beardsley: ::sighs::  

**When Chibodee Met Allenby**

**Chapter Three**

Chibodee walked out of the elevator with a very large ash gray bruise on his cheek, that he was rubbing gently.  A angry scowl was on his face as he growled, "Geez, Allenby, can't ya take a joke?"  

Allenby only folded her arms, staring at the back of his head coolly, as she followed.  "Hmph!  Some joke!"  Suddenly, he turned around and looked at her with that familiar smirk of his.

"Ah, but you were flattered!"  She dropped her arms and looked at him shocked.

"What?"  His smirk only grew, and he stepped closer to her, their bodies almost touching.

"You were flattered back there when I called ya toots.  And don't you dare deny it!"  Allenby scoffed at him.

"I was not!"  Chibodee stepped even closer and tilted his head down to look her in the eye, now their noses were almost touching, his smirk still as big as ever.

"Yes, you were…You blushed when I said that."  Allenby just stood there, frozen in her tracks by the brash Neo-American.

"I…err…" was all that escaped her lips.  Her heart began racing.  Why did she blush back there?  Why did she feel so nervous now?  And…and why did she like him staring at her?  Was she so desperate after Domon left her that she craved the attention of *any* man that was close to her age??

"Heh, thought so…" he softly whispered, so she could barely hear him.  He gazed into her eyes and felt his heart quicken its beat.  Why was he so eager to help her?  Why was his heart beating so fast now?  And…and why was he drowning in her eyes?  Was he so desperate after Rain refused to go out with him that he craved the attention of *any* woman that was close to his age??

Again, there was silence between the two Gundam fighters as they stared at each other intently.  Both of them were confused, both of them were struggling to speak, both of them were trying to escape the other's gaze.  Once again, it was Allenby who broke the menacing yet somehow spellbound silence.  

She folded her arms and cocked her right eyebrow at him.  "Are we going to go meet your crew tonight or not?" she inquired, a tad of sarcasm to her voice.  Chibodee blinked out of his daze and nodded.

"Huh?  Oh, yeah…"  With that said, he turned around and walked to his door, which was only a few feet away from where they were standing.  As he slide his key into the lock and unlocked the door and gripped the doorknob, his trademark cocky smile appeared back on his face.

"Girls!  I'm home!" he called as he stepped him.

A chorus of three feminine voices went, "Hi Chibodee!"

His smile only grew as he stepped in to see Cath, Bunny, and Janet all smiling at him almost lovingly.

"Chibodee, you're back!" Bunny happily chimed and latched onto his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.  He only laughed and nodded.  She soon got off, and Cath took off his jacket for him and placed it in the closet, hanging on a hanger.

"About time you finally got back!" a familiar voice snapped.  Chibodee looked up and smirked.  He opened his arms up for a hug as she took a couple of steps towards him.

"Shirley, baby!" he replied.

Shirley, however, didn't smile.  "Don't you 'Shirley baby' me!  Where were you?!  Leaving all of us worried sick about you!" she lectured.

"Now, how many times do I have to tell you girls?  I can take care of myself.  Besides, I was off picking someone up."  Shirley's arms dropped from her hips and hung at her side.  The glare was also gone from her eyes as she now looked at him slightly confused.

"'Picking someone up'?  Who was it?" she inquired.  Chibodee smirked and turned his head back to where the door was.

"Hey kid!  Come in!" he called.

Timidly, Allenby stepped into the room, her left hand resting on the door.  She gulped slightly and smiled nervously.  "Uh…Good evening," she replied shyly.  The girls stared at her shocked, almost too surprised to speak.  Janet let out a slight gasp in disbelief.

"Hey, you're that fighter…" Cath began.

"Allenby Beardsley…" Bunny finished.

The nervous smile on her face grew slightly as she put her hands behind her back.  "H-hiya!" she chimed.  She wished that she could crush the butterflies in her stomach and stop this foolish nonsense with being nervous.  She hadn't been this nervous since when she met Domon's friends and Rain for the first time on their boat.  And she hadn't been in the same room with that many women except for a public bathroom maybe.  She hoped she would hit it off with them ok.  

"Don't worry about it.  She's just staying for the night, you might as well sit down Allenby," he replied and sat down on the recliner.  Her nerves calmed somewhat, and before she could respond to Chibodee's offer, Bunny came up and grabbed her hand, smiling happily.

"Yay!  Party time!" Bunny chimed.

"First, dinner time," Cath corrected with a small smile.  

"Huh?  'Dinner time'?" Allenby repeated, a little confused.  Janet came up and smiled.

"Sure, you've gotta be hungry, and besides, we almost have to feed Chibodee 24/7 anyway," she joked.

"Hey!" Chibodee fake scoffed, laughing his head off, and the other girls joined him.  Allenby only smiled nervously.

"So, how about it?  Do you want to join us for dinner?" Bunny offered.  

"Hm?" Allenby questioned.  She placed her hand gently on her stomach and thought for a moment.  Her stomach did feel rather empty.  Come to think of it, she hadn't eaten all day.  Then, there was a loud rumble heard, and Allenby looked down and blushed a bright red, realizing that it was her stomach.  Everyone laughed full-heartily at it, and Allenby finally began to laugh a little.  "Yeah, I guess a little food would do me some good."     

Chibodee laughed at her some more and stood up.  "Well, then, it's settled!  You're going to find out what it's like to eat dinner with the best company in town!" he exclaimed, slapping her back lightly.  "Girls, go get her cleaned up; she looks like hell."  And before Allenby could utter one word of opposition, Janet, Cath, and Bunny led her off to their rooms, giggling and talking how they were going to give her a makeover.  Chibodee watched her leave and laughed, feeling better than he had in awhile.  Meanwhile, he  ignored Shirley's less than friendly glare at Allenby, but she finally went after them. 

When Allenby returned, she was wearing a pair of hip-hugging jeans with sliver glitter on them, and a pallid blue tank top that had a *much* lower neckline than her jumpsuit, but it still covered her chest decently.  Her gloves were gone, and instead of her boots, she had donned on her a pair of black slip-ons.  The only thing that was still on her from before was her small necklace with its green crystal hanging on the gold chain.  Allenby felt really nervous; this had to be the skimpiest thing she had ever worn in her entire life, and she didn't like it.  

Chibodee looked up from his recliner when she came, and he almost dropped his paper (he was reading the sports section) when he saw her.  He looked at her closely and raised his eyebrows in shock.  Surely, this couldn't have been the Gundam fighter from Neo-Sweden that he had left with the girls only a few minutes ago.  She looked so different; she actually looked…pretty.  He looked at her face closely and could've swore that she was wearing blush.  He let out a wolf-whistle, and she turned to him with her stubborn glare.  

Yet, for a couple of seconds, neither said a word; they just stared at each other once again.  What was this, the third time?  Why did they keep staring at each other all the time?... And why did they like it?  However, neither of them also noticed Shirley's somewhat less than warm stare at Allenby again.  But then again, neither did the other girls.  They all stood behind Allenby in the hallway, watching the two looking at each other with proud smiles on their faces.    

"Boy, you cleaned up!" he finally remarked with a smirk on his face as he stood up, tossing the paper onto the chair.  

"What's that supposed to mean??" Allenby snapped, feeling somewhat offended by his previous comment.

"Nothing.  Just for once, you actually look nice," he answered smugly.  He turned to the girls standing behind her with a dashing smile and gestured to them.  "Girls, you've outdone yourselves!"  They all giggled and murmured their thanks except for Shirley, who had now folded her arms and was staring intently at the two Gundam fighters, especially Allenby.       

Allenby was incoherently growling under her breath, glaring at Chibodee, her nails cutting themselves into her skin from tightening her fists too much.  "And just exactly what do I look like the rest of the time??!" she demanded to him.  At that point, the girls stopped giggling, Cath let out a small gasp in shock, and they now watched the two almost as closely as Shirley.

"Like you've been through hell."

"Why you…you…you…sexist pig!!!"  Chibodee's jaw dropped in shock.

"What??"

"You heard me!"  His face turned red with fury; for once since this whole trip had started, Chibodee was as mad as Allenby.  Cath jumped out in between them before Chibodee had a chance to snap back and waved her arms in front of her defensively.

"Now, now you two!" she began.  "Let's not fight…not before dinner!  Come on!  We can act like civilized adults for at least one meal…right?"  Allenby relaxed her fists and nodded, her face softening somewhat.  Chibodee let out a deep sigh and smiled faintly and murmured a yes.  Cath smiled.  "Good.  Now, let's go!"

They were all seated in the dining room table, Chibodee at the head, the girls in the middle, and Allenby at the end.  Cath sat across from Shirley, who sat to Chibodee's left, and Janet sat next her and was across from Bunny.  Chibodee said grace, and they began eating their meal.  There was roast beef, mashed potatoes, green beans, and rolls.  Allenby dug right into her food, eating as quickly as she could with manners.  Bunny giggled.

"Enjoying it?" she asked, still giggling as the rest of the crew watched with a small smile, even Shirley.  Allenby looked up with a happy grin on her face and nodded.

"Yes, very much!  This is a *lot* better than the slop they serve at the military base!" she chimed and went back to eating.  

"Well, good," Shirley said, finally speaking after lecturing Chibodee.  "Everyone deserves at least *one* good meal in their lives."  With that said, the girls began picking at their food, talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, did you see how happy Rain was when Domon carried her out?" Cath asked, stars gleaming in her eyes.

"Yeah," Bunny chimed and sighed lovingly.  "When do you think they're going to get married?"

Allenby stopped eating right then and there.  She flinched at Bunny's question, but none of them paid any attention or even saw it.  

Except for Chibodee.  

He sat from across the table from her and frowned slightly when he saw the hurt in her eyes.  He knew that his girls didn't know what they did; otherwise, he would've yelled at them.  They didn't know she was in love with Domon, or they would've kept quiet about that.  He probably should say something, but what?  Allenby probably just get mad at him again if he told them her feelings for Neo-Japan, but he had to do something to cheer her up.

"I don't know, but don't they just make the cutest couple?" Janet inquired zealously.             

Allenby flinched again and lower her eyes to her plate and gulped silently.  Her fork dropped from her hand and fell onto her plate.  She couldn't be mad at them; they didn't know she loved him, and she didn't want them to know.  The pain was swelling up in her chest again, and it felt like it was getting harder to breathe as she was struggling to keep her tears from filling up her eyes again.

"Hey, Allenby?" a masculine voice asked.  

She looked up and saw Chibodee looking at her with a concern glint in his green eyes.  "Y-yes?" she stuttered, trying to hide her pain, but not really succeeding.  

"What are you going to do, now that the Gundam fights are over?" he asked, a small reassuring smile forming on his face.  She smiled back, realizing that he was changing the topic on purpose for her.  She would have to thank him later.

"Well, I got to go back to Neo-Sweden to train, but…"

They all began chatting about different things and laughter was heard throughout the rest of dinner.


	4. Chapter Four

Allenby Beardsley: WOO-HOO!!  I got another chapter up, and it hasn't even been a month yet!! Yay! ^_^  Ne way, THANK YOU for the reviews!  They boosted my self-esteem!  Or what little I have.  LOL.  Thanks shorty, and yes I do know what OOC means.  Chibodee Crocket…what do I have to say to you?…Thank you for liking my fic, but I'm not going to write a lemon in this…I think.  If I get inspired, I might.  Thanks to the others!  And to answer everyone's question, I don't honestly know if I'm going to make it a Shir/Chib/Allen triangle or not.  If the mood strikes me when I'm typing this past midnight as usual, I'll make it that.  LOL.  I'm so lazy, I know.  Well, please read and review, the ending's my fav.  Oh yeah, Domon and Chibodee won't be making a appearance in this chapter as they are both sleeping.  Well, Chibodee is, Domon is looking at some embarrassing irl pics of me that my friend posted.  Gosh, I'm abused.  Enjoy!  And don't forget to review!!! Please? ^_^

Disclaimer: See the previous chapters.  

When Chibodee Met Allenby 

Chapter Four 

Allenby got up from the spot she was sitting at and looked down at her watch while letting out a small yawn; it was 3:30 in the morning.  She hadn't meant to stay there that long; she only meant to stay until maybe an hour after dinner, then leave before Dr. Behluima and the others began to pitch a really big fit.  She had fallen asleep on the couch, much to Chibodee's dismay; yes, she had won that battle with him.  He originally wanted her to take his room while he slept on the couch, but she remained firm and won out in the end.  

She rubbed her arms slightly, trying to warm herself up.  She glanced around the room, frowning ever so slightly as it was quiet…too quiet.  On the boat with Domon, there was always laughing, talking, or snoring.  Domon…

The tears blurred her vision, and she hissed curses under her breath as she furiously tried to wipe them away.  _"Why can't I get over him??" she demanded in her head as she once again attempted to stop the on-going onslaught of tears and rid herself of the pain and void in her life that seemed to swallow her heart whole ever since she heard him say those words to Rain.  She sighed sadly and got up from the couch and decided to go to a more comfortable spot to think. _

Chibodee looked out at the city streets with a mournful small smile on his face.  He loved the nightlife and just night in general.  It was at night when he could get by himself and do some thinking.  It was times like these he could take a deep breath and remember the past.  Faint memories filled his mind.  He remembered his old boxing coach, yelling his head off at him to punch and train harder.  He remembered his mother kissing his cuts as a kid.  He remembered a long time ago his dad standing there, out in the night sky, holding his cigarette out in his hand, the smoke swirling into a small column up to the sky, a faraway look in his green eyes, talking about a life of adventure, a life away from home…

The sudden jolt of pain in his heart shocked him.  Why was he feeling sad?  His dad had left him *years* ago, and his mother and his coach had been dead a long time too.  Shouldn't he be over it?  Shouldn't he be over the feeling of abandonment?  Besides, he wasn't alone; he had his girls with him now.  Then…then why did it feel like something was missing still?  A loud sniffle, well, normally it wouldn't be loud, but since it was the dead of morning out in the open, it was, broke his train of thought.  Did it come from him or someone else?  He didn't know.  All he knew was that it alerted him to another presence.

He turned to his left and saw Allenby standing out there on the balcony as well, leaning down against the railing, alternating her gaze from the stars to the street below them with a frown on her face.  _"How long has she been out here?…Has she been watching me?… Did she see me cry, if that was me crying?…" _he thought, a frown forming on his face as well.  

"Nice view, isn't it?" he asked from behind her.  She jumped in shock and without saying a word, turned around, throwing a punch at him.  He tossed his head back to steer clear from the blow and caught her fist and looked at her with a alarmed and amused expression, his cocky smirk on his face to hide his earlier sad thoughts.  "WOAH!!  Easy there tiger!  I know I may be a 'sexist pig', but I *am* letting you stay at my place!  It's not a good idea to knock out your host!" he chimed, laughing slightly.  However, she didn't smile.

"…Sorry…reflex…" she responded, pulling her hand back and turning around to look back at the stars.  She folded her arms and rested them on the railing as she leaned forward, her frown still on her face.  Chibodee frowned along with her and was beginning to walk off, giving up on cheering her up when he was depressed himself.  Then, as an afterthought, she said a little louder, "Thanks."  He stopped and turned around, looking at her puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Back at dinner…when…when they were talking about Domon and Rain…you… You changed topics for my sake… Thank you…"  He smirked and jammed his fists into the pockets of his faded blue jean jacket and shrugged.

"Aw, it was nothin'.  Besides…"  He paused a moment and looked down at his feet for a second before looking at her back again.  "Look, my girls aren't bad.  They didn't-"

"I know they didn't mean any harm."  She leaned forward even more and rested her head on her hands.

"Yeah…"  He looked out onto the city for a moment, watching the glowing lights of the neon signs, the headlights of the cars, and the lighted windows of other buildings before looking once again back to her.  He noticed that she was back in her original jumpsuit and vest.  Out in the moonlight, he had to admit…she did look rather nice with her pallid skin glistening like ivory and her hair shimmering as though it had glitter in it.  

She looked down, trying to think of something to say.  This wasn't like her, shy, depressed, and quiet; then again…the only person that really saw *her* was the one person that couldn't love her.  The pain was still as sharp as a knife, and she fought back another sniffle, although it sounded like a tiny whimper.  Then, she let out a hysterical laugh, dabbing at her eyes gently with one of her glove-clad hands as she turned to look at him, tears now staining her face again.  The tears in her eyes only seemed to make them more emotional and glossier in the nightlight.  "I guess I *am* just a pathetic kid…" she mumbled hoarsely with a sad smile on her face.  He shook his head from where he was standing and leaned against the railing on his side while still looking at her.

"No, no, you're not…You've been through more in your short youth than most people go through in their whole lives…"  The smirk was gone from his face; he had instead now a small frown on his face.  His eyes were staring at her as though they were searching her for something, something he lost.

A part of her wanted to run; she hated being stared at as though she was some experiment for inspection.  Hell, her whole life, she was raised and treated like she was some lab rat that had to run in one of those mazes to find the one speck of cheese at the end.  Yet…she wanted him to look at her; it was so weird.  Here was a man she hardly knew that had flirted probably with every woman of age that she had met in the Shuffle Alliance, and he was studying her, and she…*liked* it??…  

"What are you doing out here?" she asked innocently, trying to break the silence.  Chibodee shrugged.

"Oh you know, the usual…stare at the stars, think about world problems, figure out my emotions, trying to see if I can spy on any hot chicks stripping…" he answered with a sneer, winking at her on the last part.  She couldn't help but slightly giggle as she play hit him on the upper arm.

"Chibodee!"  He merely only laughed loudly, and she slowly began to laugh along with him.  Truly, it was a wonder they didn't wake up everyone in the hotel.

"Well?"

"Hm?" she asked, starting to calm down.

"What's your reason?"  She bit her lip, trying to hold back her melancholy emotions as she remembered the reason she had come out onto the balcony.

"I…I couldn't sleep…" she lied.  He looked at her for a moment, as though as he was questioning her answer.  She looked down to her feet, expecting at any second for him to yell and call her a liar and demand for her to leave.  

"Heh.  Couch wasn't comfortable?" he finally asked, and she looked up at him shocked.  He smirked.  "I told you it wouldn't be.  Now, why on Earth don't you ever listen to me?  Don't you know that I'm the smart one of the Shuffle Alliance?"  She stifled another giggle, trying not to wake the others.

"Then we're all in big trouble…"

"Hey!"  They both laughed again, happiness coming back into their souls.  Chibodee stopped and looked at Allenby, who was still trying to stop laughing, and mentally frowned.  He knew she was hiding something.  Maybe she couldn't sleep, but that wasn't the main reason, and he knew it.  Why did everyone assume that he was the dumb one of the group?  

She put her hands behind her back and offered him a small bright smile.  "Thanks again….for everything."  He smirked and nodded.

"Yeah…let's see… I saved you from a drunk, I took you back to my place, I treated you to dinner, and most of all, I lent you my pleasurable company!  It's going to cost ya!"

"C-cost?"

"Yeah, you owe me one kid, and don't you forget it!"

"I'm not a kid!"  He laughed and leaned down close to her, his smirk growing.

"Then prove to me you're not…"  At first, Allenby looked horrified, then she smirked at him slyly.  

"Alright…" she purred, leaning closer to him, her eyes closing.  He closed his eyes too as he gently laid his hands on her shoulders and puckered up, preparing to capture Neo-Swedish fighter's lips.  However, right before their lips were about to touch, Allenby opened her eyes, grabbed hold of his shirt and threw him over her shoulder, landing him on the title-like floor of the balcony right behind her.  He laid there, sprawled out on the ground, panting for air, staring up at her wildly.  She leaned over him and smirked, placing her hands on her hips.  "Predictable," she replied and walked back into the room to fall asleep on the couch.

"Okay…" he panted, still laying on the ground, "She won that round…but the match is *far* from over…" 


	5. Chapter Five

Allenby Beardsley: Wow!  Two chapters in one week!  I'm on a roll! ^_^  Anyway, it seems that I have a new loyal reviewer, Chibodee Crocket.  You know what?  I'm in a semi-good mood today, so I'm now going to respond to all the reviews that I got since the last update.  Hm… *reads over Chibodee's review and laughs*  Well, I had to add some humor into it!  

Chibodee Crocket: You didn't have to throw me so hard…

Allenby Beardsley: I knew you could handle it!  ^_^  Besides, you had it coming.

Chibodee Crocket: *grumbles*

Domon Kasshu: *points and laughs at Chibodee*  Ha, ha, Neo-America!

Chibodee Crocket: *growls*  Shut up Neo-Japan.  At least I still get Allenby!

Domon Kasshu: No, you don't!  I'll fight you for her!

Chibodee Crocket: *smirks*  You're on!  I'm not going to lose!

Allenby Beardsley: Uh… *looks between them confused*  Don't I get a say in this?…

Chibodee Crocket and Domon Kasshu: NO!  *go back to fighting each other in their mobile suits*

Allenby Beardsley: o.O; Well, that's not very nice!  *growls, then sighs and looks over Chibodee's review again*  Sure Chib, your place or mine?  Lol.  J/K.  *sees that Domon and Chibodee are entering their Gundams and sighs*  While I go take care of them, you read and review please!  Oh yeah, I don't own G Gundam!  Now, Chibodee, Domon, you two cut it out NOW!!! *runs off to go stop them*

When Chibodee Met Allenby

Chapter Five

In the morning, things seemed to be back to normal, although, Chibodee's girls wondered why he was complaining about his back being so sore…  Allenby didn't say anything; she just managed to let out one slight laugh before ducking behind the paper again as she ate breakfast before Chibodee could make eye contact with her.  

No one could have asked for a more beautiful morning than the one that day.  The sun was shining a nice yellow already, even though it was only 9:30; the sky was a lovely shade of pale blue; there wasn't a cloud in the sky; and it felt nice as it wasn't too hot or too cold.  It would've been the perfect day to go for a nice drive in the country…or to the beach…or to a park.  However, to one woman, the only thing today meant was going back home.  Yes, on this perfectly beautiful day, Allenby would be stuck on a spacecraft on a ride back to Neo-Sweden.. To save her time, Chibodee offered to drive her to the airport; she declined, not wanting to cause trouble or have to really say goodbye to five new friends, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Oh come on!" he said, "Our last drive wasn't *too* bad!"  He winked at her, and she flinched slightly, remembering his reckless driving.  Shirley tighten her grip on her fork for a slight second before throwing Allenby a sympathetic look that said it all; she wasn't the *only* one to experience his crazy driving and thought it was too dangerous.

"Okay…as long as you drive better than last time!" she finally agreed, pointing her finger to him on the last part.  He laughed and nodded.

"Of course, I promise!"

While the girls said that they had to go "freshen up," Chibodee walked Allenby to his car.  "Uh oh," Allenby replied as she looked at the car.

"What?"

"There's only room for three in the back…there's going to be five of us going…"  Chibodee looked back, then smirked to her.

"Well…you can always sit on my lap…"  She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Chibodee Crocket!"

"Hey!  It was just a joke!"

"…Not funny…"  Chibodee continued to laugh, however, and Allenby smirked slightly at him laughing his head off at his own jokes.  When his laughter stopped, they became silent once more.  Allenby averted her eyes to the ground, trying to think of something to say, while Chibodee ran a hand through his blue and pink hair and looked off to the side.  In the fifteen minutes it took the girls to get ready, they hadn't said a word to each other.  

Chibodee hopped into the driver's seat as usual, Shirley took the seat next to him, and the other girls jumped into the back without saying a word.  Allenby looked carefully, trying to figure out where she was going to sit.  Bunny took note of this and pushed the girls slightly, making room for her in the back.  Even though it was kind of cramped, Allenby climbed into the back, and Chibodee started off.  

His driving was much better Allenby noted; he actually was going the speed limit.  The girls chatted amongst themselves, with Allenby and Chibodee only jumping in now and then with little comments.  Within a little over half an hour, they reached their destination.  

"Aw, do you really have to go?" Bunny asked, pouting slightly.  Allenby laughed at her friend's childish expression on her face.

"Yes, I do," Allenby sighed.  Cath, Janet, and Shirley all whined similar complaints.  Chibodee only stood there, his fists in his pockets, not saying a word.

"It's such a shame we couldn't spend more time with you!" Cath exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're a really nice person to hang out with!" Janet agreed.  Allenby smiled.

"Thanks!  It was a lot of fun!  Thanks for letting me stay!" Allenby replied.  The girls spilled out their own little variations of "it was no problem."  Suddenly, Shirley pulled out a box from her seat in the car and walked back to her and handed it to her.

"Here," she said with a slight smile.  "Just a small thing to remember us by."

"I, I couldn't!" Allenby protested.

"Why don't you just see what it is?"  Allenby did as ordered and opened up the box to see the outfit she had worn to dinner, down to the shoes, and with some random make-up supplies that Allenby had real no clue to what they were or how to use them.  She looked up at Shirley with a small, confused look on her face.

"It's the outfit I wore last night to dinner."

"That's right."

"But…why?"

The red-haired girl shrugged.  "I remembered that you'd have fond memories with that, and besides, it looked better on you than it did me or Bunny anyway."  They all broke out into slight giggles, and Allenby offered a hug to Shirley, which she returned.

"Thank you.  I appreciate it."  The four girls nodded.  "Well, I guess this is it.  I can't keep them waiting any longer.  It has been fun getting to know you all better."

"Yeah, we should do it again sometime!" Janet offered.

"Talk to us real soon!" Bunny begged.

"Make sure you go out shopping once in awhile!" Cath advised with a smile and wave.

"See you at the next tournament," Shirley replied.

Finally, Chibodee spoke.  He looked Allenby over once and locked eyes with hers; for a moment, it looked like he might say something insightful and thoughtful.  Instead, he jammed his fists into his pockets again and shrugged.  "Aw, you'll miss me Toots," he said and turned to walk back to the car.

Allenby growled momentarily when he called her that name, but then she smirked evilly at him.  "Yeah, I'll see ya again…when I kick your Neo-American butt at the tournament…sexist pig!" she snapped back.  He stopped and turned around to see her laughing her head off and throwing him a quick wink to let him know that she was joking.

"Why you…" he began before he died laughing and continued walking back to the car.  Allenby returned her gaze to her four new girl pals and smiled and told them all bye once more before stepping into the airport.

Chibodee sat at the wheel for a moment thinking as the girls took their time walking back.  Why was he missing her so badly?  He didn't really know the girl; it didn't make any sense.  But he knew one thing…he couldn't just say goodbye to her.  Not like that at least.  As soon as Shirley got into the passenger's seat, he got out.

"Chibodee?  Where are you going?" Shirley asked concerned.

"The bathroom…" he answered walking off back to the airport.

"Here's your passport Ms. Beardsley.  Have a nice flight," the man behind the counter said.  Allenby smiled and took the vital papers.

"Thank you.  You too," she responded.  She turned around, heading off to her terminal, when a familiar voice stopped her.

"Allenby!"  

She turned around to see Chibodee running over to her.  She tried to cover up her shock.  _"Why is he here?  Shouldn't he be driving his girls back?  Why did he come back for me?"_ she thought.  And what was even more puzzling to her was the light feeling she got in her stomach when he came to her.

"Oh, hi Chibodee!" she chimed, smiling as he stood in front of her.  "What is it?"  He cleared his throat, then looked down at her, his cocky smirk plastered onto his face.

"While you may have something to remember my girls and dinner by, you've got nothing to remember *me* by…" he answered.

"If I fit perfectly into your clothes, I will kill myself," she dryly commented.  The two shared a quick laugh when he bent down closer to her until their bodies were almost touching.  She could feel his calm breath on her face, and he could almost feel her nervousness.  

"Oh, I'm not going to give you clothes…"  Allenby got even more nervous, and it took all her self-control to keep from demanding to know what he was doing and shaking in fear.  Yet somehow, deep down, she liked it; she couldn't explain it, but she did.  Not even when she was around Domon did she feel like this; she always felt happy and calm around Domon, but around Chibodee… It was another story…

"Then…what?…" she timidly whispered.

"I think this should do…"

Before Allenby had a chance to say anything, Chibodee gently pulled her to him (so she could still leave if she wanted) and kissed her.  Even if someone had told her she would lock lips with the Neo-American fighter, she wouldn't believe them or be able to prepare herself for it.  His lips were warm and soft and seemed to capture hers perfectly.  He wrapped his arms around her, holding her up when he could sense he legs fixing to go out from under her.  She seemed to move into him subconsciously, and she didn't do anything except timidly press her lips back to his as she almost let out a small moan.  Allenby's mind went through emotion after emotion as she was experiencing her first kiss, and it finally settled on happiness, which suited her just fine.  Chibodee mentally smirked when he pulled her closer until she was resting against his body and felt her hands rest themselves gently on his chest.  It probably only lasted at most thirty seconds, but it seemed to drag on for hours and hours.  Then, he ended it and pulled back, still having his arms around her back to keep her up.

Her eyes were wide with shock as she stared at him, trying to speak but had lost her voice.  She tried to keep her heart rate down and from feeling like it would pump itself out of her chest as well as to not seem like she was out of breath.  His eyes gently stared at her with a certain warmth and kindness to them, like that last night at the bar, and he didn't have his smirk either; he was smiling slightly at her, and he stroked her cheek with the back of his right hand once.

"That's how *real* Neo-American men say goodbye," he whisper in a husky tone that would make most women melt just hearing it.  And for today, Allenby was one of them.  His smile grew slightly.  "Take care Allenby."  With that said, and sure that she could stand on her own, he turned around and left.  Allenby stood there in a daze, watching him walk off.  Her face blushed as bright shade of magenta as Chibodee's crew's uniforms, and she carefully touched her lips with her fingers, still in shock.

_"Did…did he…?" _she thought, knowing the answer all along, but still asking as some people do when they're in shock.  

"Last call for Flight 87 for Neo-Sweden," a voice over the intercom called, and Allenby snapped out of her after-kissing-induced stupor.  

"Oh!  That's me!" she chimed and ran down the terminal, catching her flight.


	6. Chapter Six

Allenby Beardsley: *looks around worriedly and upset*  Where are all of my loyal reviewers???  *continues looking*  Doesn't anyone like this anymore??  I'm just hoping that you guys were busy and/or you read but forgot to review!  I'll post up chapter seven hopefully soon, but if after two and a half weeks that I add it, if I don't get any reviews, I might think about discontinuing this, so please PRETTY PLEASE review!  It means a lot to me!  Now, as I am now starting with all of my fics, I am going to respond to reviews either by email or author notes.  However, since I have done from the last time I updated, there's not any to respond to.  *whimpers*  Anyway, please enjoy this one.  Oh, and as always, I don't own G Gundam.  Who thought I did?…

When Chibodee Met Allenby 

**Chapter Six**

Chibodee shot the ball into the air and watched and it went "whoosh" and into the bucket easily.  He sighed tiredly and looked around the empty gym.  At one time, it was always packed with screaming teenage girls, grumbling middle-age coaches, whining young men, cheering parents, and supportive teachers.  Now, it was an abandoned school that was only used occasionally as a private exercise gym or tutoring service.  The school had closed down a little over three years ago, but it was still one of his favorite spots back home to go and train.  Slowly, he walked to the other side of the halfway line and picked up the basketball.

"Hey Chibodee!" a voice called out.  Normally, it wouldn't be so loud, but in the vacant gymnasium, the voice carried and echoed.  The Neo-American looked up and smirked when he saw who it was.

"Yo Paul, what's up?" he responded, his smirk growing as Paul walked over and shook hands with him.

"Nothin' much you old tiger.  How ya doin'?  Saw ya at the Gundam fights; you did America proud buddy."  Chibodee smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I did, didn't I?"  The two of them laughed and sat down on the old bleachers that squeaked when touched.  "So, how are things going?"  Paul looked down for a second and shrugged.  

"Ah, you know…it's goin'."  Chibodee blinked, getting slightly confused.

"Wait a minute…what happened here?  What happened while I was gone?  And why aren't you with Jessie?"  Paul sighed heavily.

"Well…it's your second day back home, I…I don't want to trouble with such bullshit…"  Chibodee shook his head.

"No, go on and tell me."

"Well…after you left for Earth… Things…things changed… They changed for the worse Chib."  He looked his friend seriously in the eye.  Chibodee began to get slightly nervous but seemingly hid it well.

"Paul?  What happened?"

"I…I don't know how to tell you this man, but…"  He paused for a moment and looked down at the scrapped up floor and ran a hand through his hair nervously.  

"What?  Would you just tell me, damnit?!"

"Jessie…Jessie died.  She…she's dead Chibodee.  She died a month after you left."  

Chibodee froze.  Jessie had been his friend since he was a kid.  Hell, they even went out for a few years.  But now…now she was…dead?  "No, no…this has to be a joke… Come on, buddy, tell me it was a joke…"  Paul sighed and shook his head.

"No…no it's not pal… I…I'm sorry Chib."

"But…but weren't you two?…"  Unable to finish his question, he motioned the rest of it.  Paul sighed again and once more looked to the floor.

"…Yeah…yeah, we were…"  Silence formed between the two old friends as Chibodee struggled to come to grip with the news and to come up with some words of comfort for his companion.  They didn't know how long they both sat there, staring at themselves play with their hands.  Suddenly, Paul cleared his throat, making Chibodee inwardly jump in shock.  "Well, enough about that.  So, how was it?"

"Huh?" Chibodee asked, coming out of his daze.  "How was what?" 

"You know…*her*…"  Paul smirked and nudged his friend.  "Come on, you can tell me, your old friend!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about.  Really.  Seriously."

"You know, the blue-haired broad!  What was her name?… Oh yeah, Allenby Beardsley!"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"So…what was it like with her?…"

"Now, why do you think something went on between the two of us?"

"Oh nothing really… It's just you looked either really scared or really shocked when I mentioned her.  Besides…I have my sources…" he added with a sneer.

"What sources?"  Paul didn't answer him though, at least not verbally.  He took out a rolled up magazine from his sport coat's pocket and tossed it onto Chibodee's lap.  Chibodee looked down and unrolled it; it was a tabloid newsletter.  And sure enough, on the front cover was a picture of Allenby and him walking into his hotel.  The headline read: "Neo-American Fighter Chibodee Crocket and Neo-Sweden's Allenby Beardsley!!  Fierce Competitors or Lovers Outside the Ring??!"  He tried to contain his shock and anger but to no avail.  His eyes were the size of baseballs, and he was clutching the paper so tight, it would've ripped at any given second.  He would kill those reporters if he ever found them.  His murderous train of thought was stopped by Paul's laughter.  Chibodee turned and looked at his friend.

"Something you like to tell me Chib?"  Chibodee sighed and tossed the magazine to the ground.  He looked his friend in the eye seriously.

"Look, I know what it looks like, but-"

"Hey, man!  I'm not here to judge!" he interrupted, still laughing.  

"It wasn't like that!"  Paul raised an eyebrow, asking him silently to elaborate.  "I let her stay at my hotel room…that is all.  Nothing happened.  I was a perfect gentleman."

More laughter.  "Yeah, but I know you Chib.  Your idea of a perfect gentleman is a guy who gently gets inside her pants only once for a night.  Now, come on!  You can tell me!  I need a good story!  I know you're not telling me something, and I want to know what it is!  So, spit it out already!"  

"Do you really wanna know?"  Paul nodded earnestly.  "Well, tell you what.  Stop by the apartment for dinner tonight.  I'm sure you haven't had a good meal in awhile.  Besides, I think the company of my four angels and me, the great Chibodee Crocket, will cheer you up!  Come by at eight, and I'll tell ya everything."  Paul nodded and shook his hand.

"Alright, see ya then.  And Chib…thanks."  Chibodee smiled and nodded.

"Of course.  What are friends for?…"  Paul laughed and nodded.  "Besides borrowing money and being a pain in the ass?"  Paul laughed again and told him bye and left.  Chibodee sighed as his thoughts once again fell upon his dead friend.  

He still couldn't believe it.  Why?  Why did she have to die?  She was the one person from his past still with him.  She was like a security blanket to him, reminding him of all the good times from his past that he spent with Paul and her, his coach, his…mom…  She understood him; she understood him a lot better than other people, including his "angels."  She knew how reckless he was and perverted he was as well, but…but she also knew that he did *have* a heart, a broken one maybe but still a heart, and a quick mind, he wanted to it to be quick, and a kind soul that most people wouldn't think he had with his tough macho-man act that he always played.  Why?  Why did everyone that had ever *began* to really accept him or understand him leave?  Why did they all die?  First, his dad left him *and* his mother without so much as saying bye.  Then, his mom was killed.  His coach soon died a few years later.  And now, now he lost one of his oldest friends.  Who would be next?  Not finding a answer and his head now throbbing with pain from all the thinking and shock of the news delivered to him, he sighed heavily, picked up his towel, and left, walking back to his apartment.

Allenby punched the punching bag harder and swung around for a roundhouse kick, purposely holding back her strength so it wouldn't be destroyed and so she wouldn't have to go hunting for another and go through the hassle of putting it up.  The past three days seemed to be one huge blur in front of her eyes.  She didn't want to sleep, nor did she get much.  Every time she slept, she dreamt of him, of briefly holding him, kissing him, having him as hers…before the beautiful goddess with brown tresses and blue eyes stole him away, carrying him off to a place she couldn't reach him.  And in each of the nightmares, she would either wake up screaming or crying and hugging her pillow tightly.  It was unbearable.  Surprisingly, none of the scientists seemed to lecture her for allowing such "foolish emotions, such as love," as they called them, interfere with her life.  Then again…it's not like they really cared about her anyway.

She cursed herself for getting depressed again, and she swung harder at the bag, this time knocking a hole into its side.  "ARGH!" she screamed in frustration as she whipped her fist back and watched all the sand leak out.  She sighed heavily, mad beyond belief, and stood there, trying to think of what to do now.

"Allenby?" a quiet voice asked.  She turned around and very faintly smirked when she saw the brunette doctor.  "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm okay…" she answered and unhooked the now inflated punching bag.  However, the doctor didn't seem convinced, and he walked over to her.

"Are you sure?  You seem a little…tensed."  She sighed angrily as she threw away the bag and grabbed another one out of the closet.

"Yes!" she snapped, and he was a little taken back.

"I'm sorry if I bothered you.  I was only merely concern-" 

"Why should *you* be concern??!  All you guys ever think of me as is an experiment!  You control my life and never let me make my own decisions!"  Blinded by her anger, she kicked the new punching bag she had just gotten out on the floor, and Dr. Behluima watched as it flew to the wall.  

"Allenby…Allenby, we don't think of you as a experi-"

"Yes, you *do*!!!" she cut him off, getting more angrier and upset by the minute.  Without saying a word, she ripped off her vest and stormed out of the gym and began marching down the hallway.  Dr. Behluima ran out the door as well and looked at her worriedly.

"Allenby!!  Where are you going???" he demanded loudly so she could hear him.  She turned around and glared at him coldly.

"To my room!  Now, leave me alone!"  That said, she turned around and quickly left to her room.  She closed the door, slamming it as hard as she could without breaking it.  Although, she wanted to break something.  Something, anything.  Her heart felt like it was being squeezed and all of the blood was going into only one end and it would soon pop from the pleasure.  She cursed herself for the pain and threw herself upon her bed, burying her head in her pillow, succeeding in keeping her tears at bay.  She wanted the pain to stop, she wanted it to be gone.  Why couldn't it just go away?  

"Look…I know you're upset, and you have every reason in the world to be, but…  Don't you think you're making quite a scene now?  Would Domon want this for you?"

Chibodee's words from that night rang through her head, and she sniffled, still holding the forever forming tears in her eyes.  Would he want this for her?  No, Domon wouldn't!  He would want her to be happy, because Domon cared about her, because Domon… loved her?  Oh no.  Now, that wasn't true.  And that one little fact was still killing her.

No one cared.  No one cared if tomorrow morning if she would wake up or not, but then, what could she do?  Take her own life?  No, no, she couldn't do that.  Even if this was killing her emotionally, she wouldn't commit suicide.  _"Think good thoughts Allenby, think happy ones!  Isn't that what you're supposed to do when you're depressed?…" she thought and closed her eyes, trying to remember a good moment in her life not caused by Domon._

Dinner.  She had spent dinner with Chibodee and his crew.  She thought back on how they were all nice to her and the good laughs she shared with Chibodee.  A small smile crept upon her lips as the thoughts filled her head.  She relaxed her body and soon drifted off into a sleep, the first restful and pleasant one in three days.  

Allenby awoke in the morning to the soft rapping upon her door.  She blinked her eyes groggily and yawned loudly as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, trying to become alert.  "Yes?  Who is it?" she asked, her voice slurring slightly on the words.  

"Dr. Behluima," he answered.  She inwardly cringed, stood up, and yawned again as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, come in," she replied.  He opened the door and smiled at her brightly.

"Good morning Allenby.  I hope you had a good sleep."  

"Yeah, I did.  What is it?  You usually don't come in this early in the morning."

"Well, you've seemed to have received some rather interesting mail that I think you would like to have…"

Allenby Beardsley: Oooo!  What was the special letter Allenby got??  Did Chibodee get one as well??  Will they see each other again??  Sorry if this wasn't as good as the others; I'm trying my best!! ^.^;; Really!  Now, review or I'll go into Berserker mode and hurt you!!! (Ok, not really, but please review, it'll make me happy! ^.^)  


	7. Chapter Seven A

Allenby Beardsley: Well, well, bet y'all thought I had given up on this, huh?  Lol.  I'm really, REALLY sorry about the long delay, but I've had a lot of stuff going on.  I was originally going to make this chappie longer, but since I see it won't get done till the end of September, I decided to go ahead and post this.  Again, I'm sorry about the delay.  Also, I have another C/A fic out called "Goodbye To You."  The 1st chappie isn't that much C/A, but the 2nd one is!  Please read and review it for me!!  Sorry for the rant.  Well, you know what time is it boys and girls.  Yup, it's time for me to answer the reviews!  *looks over reviews and gasp in shock, then cheers in delight*  Wow!  I got 5 reviews!  Hm…maybe I should threaten not to update some more…  Anyway, onto the reviews.

Desert Fox, Lol, that would prove to be funny.

Chibodee: What would?  *reads over Desert Fox's review and smirks*  Yeah it would, but I still wanna pound their skulls into the pavement!

Allenby Beardsley: *pulls back review*  Chibodee!!  Don't interrupt me!  =P  Anyway, as I was saying…

Chibodee: *grumbles*

Allenby Beardsley: I'm really glad you liked the chappie though Desert Fox.  As for Dr. Behluima, no, he did NOT die (or at least so a very reliable source told me).  He is the doctor with the brown hair that was nice, and the doctor with the glasses… no one knows his name.  And for the thing about Kyoji and Natasha…well, that's…interesting… I haven't heard that.

Ken no Kakera, I'm really glad you started writing a Chib/Alley (my own nickname for "myself") fic!  It's really good too!  In fact, all you readers out there, go look it up!  Read and review so maybe she'll write another chappie! ^_^

Matt Taylor, glad to see you reviewing my fic again.  Lol, and you shall get the answer to your question in this chappie!  Aren't I just not that suspenseful?  Lol.  Anyway, I hope you keep reading.

Dreaming Wolf, OMG!!!!  The famous Dreaming Wolf has read my fic and liked it!!!  I…I…I'm so honored!! (non-sarcastic)  I know, isn't it so sad that they abandon them?  I was reading one that hinted to be C/A, but the person stopped working on it… It makes me sad and mad because I want to know what happens!  But don't worry, I'll finish this fic, so help me Kami!  But I did mean every word I said in those reviews.  That fic was GREAT!!  Are you going to post another fic soon??  Please do!!!

Chibodee: But you're reading about 12 other G Gundam fics…

Allenby Beardsley: I said stop interrupting me!

Chibodee: Lol, what are you going to do about it?…

Allenby Beardsley: I won't let you take me out to DragonCon tomorrow…

Chibodee: But!  But!… *sighs*  Ok, ok….you win this round… *grumbles and sits down*

Allenby Beardsley: Hey, at least I didn't flip ya this time!  *laughs at memory*

Sai Saici: *walks in and hears the last part*  You got flipped Chibodee?!  Hahahahahahaha!!!!  *points and laughs*

Chibodee: Shut up about that kid! *glares at Sai Saici as he runs out of the room*

Allenby Beardsley: *laughs, then takes out another review*  Ah, I got another reviewer!  I'm happy you liked it Muerte89!  I hope you continue liking it!  Wow, my story cool!  That's just so…cool!  Don't I have a big vocabulary?  =P  Lol.

And the last one… *takes out last review*  Ah, my dear Chibodee Crocket… What to say to you?  You went to Virginia?  Cool!  I used to have relatives that lived there back in the Revolutionary War.  Yes, those tabloid reporters are jerks!  Um… "yet"?  I don't know if there IS going to be a ever…

Chibodee: Well, Allenby I do have a hotel room without the girls there…. *winks at her suggestively*

Allenby Beardsley: *blushes bright red*  CHIBODEE CROCKET!!!!  *slaps Chibodee's cheek*

Chibodee: *rubs cheek and grumbles*  What did I do this time?… I didn't call ya toots!

Allenby Beardsley: *blushes still*  Right… *clears throat*  I'm glad you liked it.  Keep Paul in mind though, he's coming back soon.  Lol, ok I'll try not to be too modest Chib.  *reads last part and blushes*  Eh…sure… my cute guy friend…  Chibodee, do the disclaimer.

Chibodee: NO!

Allenby Beardsley: Why not??

Chibodee: You slapped me!

Allenby Beardsley: *sighs*  You big baby…ok… *gets up and gives him a peck on the cheek*  Better?

Chibodee: *smirks*  I don't know…

Allenby Beardsley: *smirks back*  Do the disclaimer, and I'll give you a kiss…

Chibodee: OK!!  She doesn't own G Gundam! *looks to Allenby*  Now, about that kiss…

Allenby Beardsley: Close your eyes…

Chibodee: *closes his eyes*

Allenby Beardsley: *plops a Hershey's kiss into his mouth*

Chibodee: Wait a sec!  That's not a kiss!

Allenby Beardsley: *laughs and runs off*

Chibodee: GET BACK HERE ALLENBY!!!! *chases after her*

((Sorry about the long author not, please forgive me!))

When Chibodee Met Allenby 

Chapter Seven 

Chibodee woke up, yawned, scratched his head, and walked into the kitchen, looking for breakfast.  He sat down at his chair and looked down to see a letter instead of food.  He fully became alert at the sight and picked it up and holding it, looked up at Shirley cooking.  "Uh, Shirl?" he asked.

"Hm?" she responded, not bothering to look back.

"I know you might still be a little mad about me joking that you and Paul could take the back room for some quality time last night, but don't you think feeding me junk mail is a little severe?" he inquired, waving the letter around.  

"Actually, I really don't think it's too severe, but one: that isn't for you to eat; second: that isn't junk mail.  Look again."

He looked down again and read the sender's address; it was from Neo-France.  _"Must be from George.  Wonder what old Rose boy could want…" _he thought, opening it.  It seemed like a formal letter with the neat calligraphy and the royal seal printed on the bottom.  Quickly, he read through the letter.

_Dear Monsieur Chibodee,_

_Greetings.  My dear friends, the beautiful Princess Marie-Louise has graciously requested your presence at the Neo-French palace for a celebration of the defeat of the malicious Dark Gundam.  Please accept this invitation and come to Neo-France within four days.  We shall arrange a room in the palace for you.  I hope you are able to attend.  Until then, adieu!_

_George de Sand_

_P.S. Chibodee, you are allowed to bring your crew.  The princess and I are looking forward to meeting you all again._

Chibodee read the letter a couple more times, then began laughing.  "Well, well, well, so old Rose boy and SA miss us, huh?" he asked to no one in particular.  Bunny came in just as his statement was made and looked at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"Hm?  Who misses us?" she inquired, coming closer.  He looked up and smiled at her, then handed her the letter for her to read herself.

"The princess and George have invited us to the castle."

At the sound of the word castle, all four of the girls' heads turned.  "Castle?!  Are you serious??" they all demanded excitedly.  Chibodee merely laughed.

  
"Of course, have I ever lied to you lovely ladies before?"  They all murmured a no, then ran off to their rooms to go start packing for the trip.  Chibodee was left all alone in the kitchen, and he frowned in disbelief.  "HEY!!  WHERE'S BREAKFAST???"

Allenby looked at Dr. Behluima weird.  "I…got a letter?…" she asked.  He smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you did.  Here it is," he answered, handing her mail.  Allenby took in and stared at it in shock.

"Thank you," she replied, reading over the sender's address.  Dr. Behluima smiled again and nodded.

"You're welcome."  With that said, he left her room, closing the door on his way out.  She quickly opened the letter, shocked to get something from Neo-France, and dropped the envelope absentmindedly.  

"Dear Allenby," she read aloud, having to hear her own voice say the words so she knew it was real, "You are invited to a celebration for the defeat of the vile Dark Gundam at the palace of Neo-France, on the gracious request of Princess Marie-Louise.  Please come, the young princess and I hope to see you there.  The celebration begins in four days and do not fret: we shall set up a room for you.  Adieu!  Sincerely, George de Sand."  Her eyes widen in shock.  

"Wow!" she gasped, now feeling giddy with the news, "A party at Neo-France!  WOO-HOO!"  Suddenly, her good mood faltered slightly.  _"Wait a second…will they even let me go?… I didn't think about that… I hope so… Oh well, the only way to find out is to… ask them…"_  She sighed heavily and stepped out of her room, still holding onto the invitation, and walked down the hall.

She walked pass one of the officer's lounges and ignored the snickers, laughs, and wolf calls the men made at her as she walked pass them.  Usually they would only make remarks like, "here comes the Gundam bitch," followed by a couple of snickers, but never any wolf calls.  What was making them act like that?  Oh well, she'd have to ask Hans (her only friend in the whole Neo-Swedish armed forces it seemed) about it later; he usually knew what was going on within the troops.  "Speak of the old devil," she smirked as she saw him up ahead.  "Hey Hans!" she called out, and after turning around to see who called him, she waved at him and ran over.

"Hey Alley," he began, using that little nickname he had for her that she hated, "what's up?"   

"I just got invited to Neo-France for a party!" she answered gleefully, smiling brightly at him.  He smiled back and nodded.

"That's cool.  I hope you can go."  She nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, me too.  That's what I'm off to go find out."

"Good luck."

"Thanks… Say, uh, Hans?…  Can I…ask you a question?…"  His smile vanished as he looked at her concern.  

"Yes, what is it Alley?"

"Well…everybody was laughing at me when I pass by them in the lounge, more than usual, and I was just wondering…"

"Why they were laughing?" he finished for her.  She nodded.  He let out a deep sigh.  "Alley, how are you doing?  And tell me the truth."

"How I'm doing?" she echoed.  "Well…I…I guess I'm doing alright…"  

"What about Domon?"

"Domon?"

"Yeah, I knew you cared about him.  When…when I saw the matches with you in his tag team, it was obvious you had feelings for him…"

_"To everyone except him…" _she thought sadly.  "So?"

"Well…when he went with Rain…didn't it hurt?…"  Somberly, she nodded her head slowly.  He sighed and gulped unnoticeably and slid his glasses back up his nose.  He slightly bit his lip and shakily placed his hand on her shoulder for comfort.  "Allenby… you know…I'm always here for you…"  She looked up and nodded.

"Yeah, I know…that's why you're my best friend here."  Slowly he nodded.

"Well, Alley…do you…know someone named…Chibodee Crocket?"

"Chibodee?  The Neo-American Gundam fighter?"  Hans nodded.  "Yeah…why?…"

"Well…" he began then cleared his throat.  "Did…did anything happen between you two?"

"B-Between us?…" Allenby softly whispered so Hans couldn't hear.  Her mind flashed back to the two of them at the airport and him kissing her so softly, so enchantingly, so… perfectly.  She snapped out of her daze and blushed furiously for a second as she realized what she was remembering.  "NO!  GOOD GOD NO!!"

Hans blinked in surprise and almost took a step back.  "Just asking!" he defensively responded.  After seeing that Allenby had calmed down, he came closer again.

"But what does Chibodee have to do with this?"

"Well, uh…I guess you haven't been reading the papers lately…"

"I never do…. Hans, what's wrong?  What is it?  Tell me!"  

"Take a deep breath," he advised and, with a sad sigh, handed her the latest tabloid magazine rolled up.  Allenby looked at him curiously for a second, and he motioned her to open it with a nod.  Slowly, Allenby did as he said and gasped in shock at what she saw on the cover.  It was the exact same picture of Chibodee and her walking into his hotel and the same headline as the one Chibodee saw back in New York.  Horror filled her face as she continued gaping at the photo. 

"W…What the?!…" she panickedly demanded, dropping the magazine and taking a step back from it as it hit the floor as though it was cursed by the devil.  She looked up at Hans horrified and fearful.  "Th…that is what they're talking about??!…"  

He sighed and nodded.  "Yes…yes, that's what they're talking about."  He watched mournfully as she looked down to the ground, shaking her head, tears almost filling her eyes, and muttering no over and over again.  "A…Allenby… Allenby, it's ok."  He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder hesitantly, not sure if she would sock him one or not.  "We don't think that of you…honest.  We all know what you did for this colony.  We have more respect for you than that.  We know you too well."

She looked up at him and sniffled, wiping away her tears.  "R-Really?" she asked shakily, and he nodded in response and smiled brightly at her.

"Of course."  She faintly smiled back and opened her mouth to speak when another private walked by her.

"Hey Gundam bitch!  Got lucky after the tournament, didn't ya?" he sneered.  Allenby and Hans turned to look at him, and she silently gaped in horror.  "You cheap slut!  You're a disgrace to our nation!  I knew they shouldn't have made some little horny girl our Gundam fighter!"

Allenby was just speechless at the slew of insults thrown at her.  She was used to people calling her a little kid or "Gundam bitch" or a lousy excuse for a Gundam fighter, but never a slut.  The very word itself made her sick and to be called it was ten times worse.  Hans glared at him murderously and marched over to him.  

"LIEUTENANT JONES!!!" he bellowed.  Jones scoffed at him.

"And just who exactly are you?!" he demanded.  Hans stood up straight, almost standing a whole three inches taller than Jones, and glared at him ever so coldly.

"I am Sargent O' Neil!"  Instantly, Jones' eyebrows raised up in fear, having just insulted a soldier with a higher rank than him.  Before he could blink, Hans slapped his cheek hard, leaving a red imprint of his hand on Jones' face.  "Now, APOLOGIZE TO HER!!!"

"What?" Jones and Allenby asked shocked.

"APOLOGIZE TO LIEUTENANT BEARDSLEY BEFORE I REPORT YOU!!!!"

Allenby blinked in shock.  She had never seen Hans so mad before, but why was he acting like this?  So, the man insulted her.  Sure, she was hurt and horrified by his comments, but she would get over it.  Hans had heard other men insult her and did nothing; why was he doing something now?  

Terrified, Jones slowly nodded and walked timidly over to Allenby.  He nodded then gave her a salute.  "I…I'm sorry Lieutenant Beardsley.  Forgive me," he apologized.  Still too shocked to speak, she only nodded in reply.  He gave her a shaky salute, and she returned it, and as though his pants were on fire, he quickly took off.  

Allenby turned to Hans, who was still glaring coldly at his back, and he sighed and went back to her; when their eyes met, all traces of fury were gone from his face, and he smiled at her.  "Uh…thanks Hans," she replied, still dazed.

"It was no prob," he answered.  He picked up his clipboard from the counter and smiled at her again.  "Now, if you want to go ask them if you can go to Neo-France, I suggest you do it now while there's still a chance they haven't seen the magazine like the others."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, snapping of her daze, "You're right!  Wish me luck!"  With that said, she ran off.  Hans chuckled as he watched her go before returning to his work.


	8. Chapter Seven B

Allenby Beardsley: Hi guys!  *slowly walks in and takes her seat*  Sorry I didn't update sooner; a LOT of things have been happening lately.  I got a REALLY bad case of strep throat, and it hurts real bad too.  I can't stop coughing, so it makes it a little tough to type.  Second, I just broke up with my bf who I was very serious about, and we were both telling our dear friend Podv that we still loved each other.  Podv then set us up a time to both meet each other online to patch things up.  Well, that time was 8:30 last night.  However, due to my brother's damned football team, I couldn't get online until 8:50, and when I logged in, he wasn't on.  He didn't even send me an email, and I waited for him to come on until past 10, but he never came.  So yeah, I'm still upset about that a bit.  *sighs*  I'm sorry for ranting there.  Oh yeah, if anyone has any ideas for this story or any questions for me or just wants to talk to me, my MSN IM is g_gundam_fighter_allenby@yahoo.com, and the same for my email.  Just leave your sn so I know who it is.  Now, onto the reviews!

Desert Fox, thanks.  Well, she probably does, but knowing something and having it happen to you are two completely different things, don't you agree?  Anyway, as she said in the last chappie, Allenby doesn't read the newspapers (or tabloids).  Ouie!  Does the number of T's in Chibodee's last name REALLY matter that much?

Chibodee: *jumps in*  Yes!

Allenby Beardsley: -.-;;  Anyway…Desert Fox, if it will REALLY make you feel better, I'll start putting 2 T's in his last name.  But no, Dr. Behluima isn't the doctor with glasses.  Does Chibodee really call George that?  I don't remember reading that in the manga or in the series, but then again, it's been awhile since I've really watched a G Gundam ep with Chibodee and George.  But I like the nickname Rose Boy better, can't I use that?  C'mon!  I'm changing the T thing!  But I do agree with you, George IS cooler than Darien from SM.

Shorty40, Lol, they are, aren't they?  Well, I hope you like this chappie, and I'm starting the real chappie 8.  Keep an eye out!

The "famous" Dreaming Wolf, well you should be called that!  Lol.  Anyway, tis ok about not having any new G Gundam fics.  I understand about the whole school thing, which reminds me that I had to missed school yesterday, and now I have 3 tests to make up, damnit!  Take care, and heed my advice from when I was in the 8th grade, don't procrastinate.  Trust me, or you'll end up getting screwed and almost fail your classes.

Sai Saici Angel, Holy crap!  *laughs for joy*  You like my fic!!  *dances for joy*  That's cool!  Oh yeah, I don't see that many similarities b/t this and "Nail Polish", so don't worry.  I love the pool scene b/t Chibodee and Allenby though!  That was the best part of the fic I think.  Yeah, it does make me mad how they don't go into Allenby's past and life (btw, your Allenby Beardsley: Chapter Zero fic is so cool!  Update soon!).  But no, I don't think I've really ever been embarrassed with my writing, at least not on this account.  I only get nervous when I misname ppl.  I hope you continue liking this, and I swear, I WILL email you back soon!  I've been forgetting to email ppl back for a couple of weeks now.  Gomen sai!

Random Info Person, ouie!  Well, I've seen it both ways on how to spell it, so, since I've started with Behluima, I think I'll just stick with it.  There are so many variations of how to spell anime character's names.  Take a look at DragonBall Z, there are seriously over 10 just on how to spell Vegeta.  

Matt Taylor, glad you liked it!  Yeah, I did have some fun writing that a bit, and I was hoping that it was good.  Guess it was.  Lol.  Yeah, keep Hans in mind.  He'll be coming up a LOT in future chappies.  I agree that Domon would most likely still care about Allenby even though he chose Rain.  You will see his reaction I think in the next chappie.  As for if the rest of the SA read the article…I really don't know yet.  I'm glad you like this fic.

Ken no Kakera, well yours is really good! *gasps*  I'm the only one??  Oh now, this won't do at all!  *glares at all the readers*  Go and read her fic and review so she'll update, or else….

Chibodee: What are you REALLY going to do about that?…

Allenby Beardsley: Uh… *thinks*  I'll go into Berserker mode!

Chibodee: *looks panickedly at readers*  Please go read that fic!

Allenby: *smiles and does a peace sign*  Anyway, Ken no Kakera, I'm sorry but there's not any C/A fluff in this chappie, there will be in the next one though!  Just be patient!  I have to build the relationship first!  Keep reading and writing though!

Chibodee Crocket, ah, my dear Chibodee… Lol, modesty isn't your virtue, is it?  Lol, well you didn't specify what kind of kiss you wanted…hehe, besides, I couldn't resist!  Also, you gave me a real kiss earlier in the fic, remember?  Wow, amazing!  First time I was called that in awhile!  Lol.  Aw, poor Chib!  *hands him a coupon to IHOP*  Well, you are right; this IS fanfic, so Jones isn't real.  I took a bunch of jerks at my school and made them into Jones.  I've been called a bitch so long irl that it doesn't bother me anymore.  That was sweet though.  Thanks for liking the fic!  *notices the wink and becomes slightly nervous*  Uh…  *blushes slightly, then recomposes herself and smirks*  Well… Sai Saici's quiet about it now…  *points to Sai Saici who is tied up and has duck tape over his mouth*

Sai Saici: ERM!  ERM!  (translation: Why the hell did you do this to me??)

Allenby Beardsley: C'mon Sai!  You're gonna go visit a friend of mine…. *pulls on the rope that Sai is tied with and leads him to Sai Saici Angel's door, puts a red bow on his head and leaves him there*

Lol, well, I should probably do the disclaimer now… *gets out a tissue and coughs really hard and her headache comes back*  Ow….

Chibodee: *walks in*  C'mon, I'll put ya to bed.

Allenby Beardsley: *looks at him warily*  

Chibodee: Not like that, just so you can rest.

Allenby Beardsley: But I got to do the disclaimer.  I'm alright… *takes out a couple of more tissues and coughs into them*

Chibodee: Don't worry about it.  *picks up Allenby gently*  She doesn't own G Gundam.  There, it's taken care of.  Now, let's get you to bed.

Allenby Beardsley: *smirks slightly and snuggles against him as she begins to fall asleep*  You know…you deserve a real kiss for that…

Chibodee: *smiles*  I'm all for that!

Allenby Beardsley: But I can't give you one…not today.

Chibodee: *pouts, and begins walking to Allenby's bedroom*  Why not?

Allenby Beardsley: Because the doctor said that I was contagious until Sunday…I don't want to get you sick.

Chibodee: *smiles*  Ok.  *places her in bed and tucks her in*

Allenby Beardsley: Nighty night… *falls asleep*

Chibodee: *smiles at her, then turns to the readers*  Don't forget to review. 

When Chibodee Met Allenby 

Chapter Seven B 

However, Allenby could tell it wasn't going to be a good day.  Before she even reached the door, she heard yelling; it was the scientists.  She bit her lip nervously as she walked closer to it, trying to prepare herself from the lecture she would get and to think of a way to convince them to let her go.  Slowly, she grabbed onto the doorknob and, with a breath of bravado, opened to the door to enter the laboratory.

"THIS IS A TOTAL DISGRACE!!!" she could hear Dr. Nomed bellow as she stepped in.  She bit her lip nervously and cringed in pain when the sound waves hit her; her poor ears were ringing like crazy; it was a wonder she wasn't deaf.  It was obvious that neither had saw her come in, but she decided it would be best to keep silent until they did discover her there or until they stopped arguing; whichever one happened first, although she strongly suspected that number one would be it.    

"Now, Dr. Nomed," Dr. Behluima said calmly, trying to soothe his colleague's anger.  "I'm sure it was just nothing.  Allenby is a very respectful young woman; she would know better than to do that sir.  This is all probably just a mistake.  You know how the media is sir.  They take the slightest thing, twist it around, and blow out of proportion."  However, his noble efforts DIDN'T calm him down.  Instead, Dr. Nomed only seem to grow madder.

"But do you know how the public will react??!" Dr. Nomed demanded.  He slammed a copy of the dreaded tabloid magazine down on the desk hard, making his colleague jump slightly back in shock.  "She's an embarrassment to the military!!!"

It was then that Allenby lost it.  She didn't care if it would ruin her chance to go to Neo-France.  It was hard enough to take those insults from the soldiers, but she was sure as hell NOT going to take it from him.

"Then maybe you should *fire* me!!!" she snapped, stomping her foot, her anger pouring out in her voice like water from a river, bringing the attention of the two quarreling scientists to her.

"Allenby…" Dr. Behluima whispered, a sad frown forming on his face as he looked to her.  Dr. Nomed glared at her.

"Would you care to explain this??" he snapped, picking up the tabloid magazine and tossing it to her.  Allenby causally caught it and threw it into the trashcan without even looking at it.

"I went to a bar, talked to Chibodee, went to his hotel room for dinner with his crew, spent the night, and came to the airport," she explained, glaring at the older man.  "That's all."

"Did you even consider the humiliation you might put this nation through when you did this??"

"The *nation's* humiliation??  What about *my* humiliation?!  I'm entitled to live my own life!"

"Ever since you went running around with that Gundam fighter from Neo-Japan, you've been picking up wild ideas.  I knew you shouldn't be around such a menacing hoodlum," Dr. Nomed commented.

He did it there.  As upset as Allenby was with the rest of the military calling her a slut, as mad as she was for him dubbing her a disgrace to their nation, it was nothing compared to the fury she felt when he called Domon a "menacing hoodlum."  No one, no one could insult Domon like that around her and get away with it.  She was so furious, she couldn't even see hardly.  Her hands were balled up into fists, and her body was shaking, it was so hard to restrain herself from killing the scientist.  Even Dr. Behluima gasped in shock when he saw her in all of her anger and wondered how he was going to keep her from killing his colleague.  

"I didn't pick up *anything*!!  It's called 'common sense'!!  And Domon's *not* a hoodlum!"

"You dare talk back to me?!"  Before Allenby could answer his question, Dr. Behluima stepped in between the two.

"Now, both of you stop it!" he pleaded.  "We've all been under a lot of stress with the Gundam fights just now over and the battle with the Dark Gundam.  I believe that we all should take some time off, just enough to relax a bit and cool off so we don't end up trying to kill each other.  For, how can we truly represent this country correctly if we can't even stay in the same room together?"  

Dr. Nomed huffed and turned away and walked further into the laboratory to his office and slapped the door closed.  Allenby hung her head in shame.  While she didn't care if Dr. Nomed fell off a cliff, she felt bad for making Dr. Behluima mad at her.  He had always tried to respect her privacy and tried to be a father to her, and this was no way to pay him back, that she did knew.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.  He smiled at her slightly and patted her shoulder.

"Allenby, I know you've been under a lot of stress and that the past couple of days have been hard on you.  You deserve a break.  Now, is there something you wanted to talk about?"  She looked up at him and bit her lip nervously.

"Did you mean it when you said that I needed a break?"  He nodded.  "Well…is it okay if…I…"

"What is it, Allenby?"

"Well, I got a letter from George de Sand, the Gundam fighter from Neo-France, and he invited me to his country for a party they're having…is it…okay if I go?…"  

He smiled warmly.  "I do not see any reason why you shouldn't."

"But won't Dr. Nomed-"

"I'll go take care of him.  Do you want someone to escort you there?"

"Is it okay if Sgt. Hans O' Neil drops me off there?"  He smiled and nodded.  "Can I leave tonight?"

He chuckled, "I think it might be best if you did.  Just be careful Allenby."  She smiled and nodded. 

"I will!  Thank you so much Dr. Behluima!" she cried happily, gave the scientist a hug, and ran out of the room.       

She ran out into the hall and saw him standing there, looking over the same clipboard as earlier, thinking of how to b.s. yet another report to his superiors.  Her grin grew as she saw him.  "Hey, Hans!!!"

He turned and smiled slightly as she ran over to him.  "Hi Alley."  She was so happy about being able to go to Neo-France that she didn't hear the dreaded nickname, and she hugged him tightly for a second, then jumped back and smiled at him happily.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"They're going to let me go!!"  She was literally jumping up and down with joy.  He smiled.

"That's great Alley, when do you get to go?"

"Tonight!"  He nodded.  "And guess what, Hans?"

"What Alley?"  For once, instead of threatening to rip off his…vital parts, she merely laughed at the nickname joyfully.  

"You're going to drop me off!"  

He laughed, "I'd be honored.  You need to go get packing though."

"Oh!  You're right!"  The two laughed, and she ran further down the hall to her quarters, then turned back at him, still smiling.  "You think I should change my clothes?"

"If you want."  She smiled and ran back to her room.

_"What to pack?  What to pack?"_ she thought as she wandered throughout her room.  She pulled out a large black leather suitcase and stuffed four of her jumpsuits in there as well as four of her pink vests.  She glanced at her military uniform and put it in as well; after all, she was representing her country; she should show some pride for it.  _"But what to wear on the plane ride?…"_  Suddenly, her eyes caught hold of an outfit neatly folded up in a box in her closet.  A smile came across her face as she remembered the first time she wore it.  It had been several weeks since she last wore it… She couldn't wait to see the guys' face when they saw her. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Allenby Beardsley: Well, hi everyone!  I'm over strep throat!  ^_^  Anyway, here's a LONG chappie!  Probably the longest yet!  And there's angst, humor, and some fluff actually!  Well, onto the reviews now!

The "famous" Dreaming Wolf, Lol!  I knew you'd grow to like that nickname!  I'm glad you liked the last chappie, and I can't wait to read your new fic!  I promise I'll email you and SSA back soon!!

The "cool" Sai Saici Angel, WOO-HOO!!!  C/A and SS/C forever!!  Anyway, ARIGATO for helping me on this chappie!  I owe ya!  Glad ya liked the "gift" too!  Lol.

Frozen Gundam, wait!  *points*  You can't kill him!… That…that was supposed to be MY job!…  *shrugs*  Oh well, that's one less scientist I have to worry about.  Hope you continue to like this fic!

Ken no Kakera, thanks!  I hope you update your fic soon though!  I want to finish reading that!

Chibodee Crocket…dear, dear Chibodee Crocket… You need to give me your email address…we need to "talk"…  *smirks*

Chibodee: I don't like the sound of that!

Allenby Beardsley: You better, or I'll go Berserk!  *eyes flash red*

Chibodee: *waves hands in defense*  Ok!  Ok!

Allenby Beardsley: *smirks*  That's better… Back to the review… Yeah, the thought of killing him has come to mind, but I can't!  I'll get court marshal for that!!  *reads the last part of review*  You WHAT?!

Chibodee: Hey!  You didn't seem to mind at the time!

Allenby Beardsley: *growls and glares at him*  Here I thought you were a gentleman, and instead, you were a pig!  GAH!  I swear, you make it impossible to like you!  Why do you always do things to piss me off?!  

Argo: …

George: Mademoiselle Allenby is displeased…

Sai Saici: O.O'  Holy crap…she's scary when she's pissed…

Domon: *scratches head*  Uh…now would probably be the wrong time to tell you that he was looking through your underwear drawer while you were sleeping, huh?

Allenby Beardsley: O.O  WHAT???

Chibodee: *glares at Domon*  Damn you Neo-Japan!

Allenby Beardsley: CHIBODEE!!

Chibodee: ACK!  *starts running*

Allenby Beardsley: Get back here Crocket!!  *runs after Chibodee*

Sai Saici: *trips Chibodee*

Chibodee: *falls, then gets up, glares at Sai, and grabs him by the collar*  Damnit kid!  *balls fist to hit Sai*

Sai Saici Angel: *randomly appears and hits Chibodee on the head with a giant fan*  Don't you hit my Sai!

Chibodee: *drops Sai and sits on ground, rubbing head*  Ow…

Sai Saici: *looks to SSA and smiles*  Thanks!

Sai Saici Angel: *smiles back*  No prob!  *grabs hold of Sai and disappears with him*

Allenby Beardsley: CHIBODEE CROCKET!!

Chibodee: Oh shit.  *runs away*

Allenby Beardsley: *chases after him*  GET BACK HERE!!

George: Maybe we should do the disclaimer…

Domon: Why?

Argo: It would prove to be unwise to provoke her anger further.

Domon: True.  Ok.  She doesn't own G Gundam.  Now, let's all get out of here before she comes back.

*The other two members of the SA nod in agreement and they all walk off*

When Chibodee Met Allenby 

Chapter Eight 

"Are you girls ready, *yet*??!" Chibodee yelled, raising his sunglasses above his eyes.

Bunny popped out with a small smile on her face.  "Almost!" she chimed and bounced back into her room.

Chibodee sighed in annoyance.  "Well, hurry up!…" he grumbled and looked down at his watch.  They were already fifteen minutes late already.  He folded his arms as he sighed again and gave his suitcase a slight nudge with his foot, bored out of his mind.  Why did women always have to take so long to get ready for anything?  __

_"But hey, it didn't take Allenby that long to get ready and get beautiful…"_ a voice told him in his mind.  He mentally smiled and nodded.    
  


_"True, but…wait a sec!"_  He blinked out of his daze and dropped his arms.  Allenby… He was thinking of Allenby from that dinner again.  He shook his head and slapped his forehead.  "Gah, why can't I stop thinking about her?…" he groaned.  He couldn't really understand it; he had dinner with a lot of pretty girls before, but he couldn't remember what they looked like now.  Why did he remember Allenby perfectly?  

"OKAY!!  WE'RE READY!!" Shirley called, and they all came out, wearing their magenta suits, carrying three cases with them each.  Chibodee gaped in shock when he saw them, and he almost dropped his shades.

"What the heck??  What's all of this?!" he demanded, gesturing to their luggage.

"What do you think?" Shirley commented.

"Yeah, it's our luggage Chibodee!" Janet explained.  

Chibodee's eyes widen in shock, and his jaw almost dropped to the floor.  "But I said take only what you need!!"

"This is!" Cath argued.

"But we're only going for probably a four day trip!!" he protested.

Bunny then turned to Shirley.  "Do you think we packed enough for it?" she asked.

"I think we did.  If all else fails, we can ask Rain for some help," she answered, both of them missing Chibodee anime fault backwards and landing onto the ground, chuckling under his breath in disbelief.  Slowly, he got up and sighed.

"Well…can we go *now*??!" he demanded, and the girls turned their attention back to him and smiled and answered with a yes.  "Finally," he sighed under his breath and motioned them out the door, and they all piled into the car.  

They soon got to the spaceport, and after being almost mobbed by reporters and fans and of course, the damned Neo-American government (as Chibodee dubbed them himself), they were able to board the shuttle.  Chibodee sighed in relief as he sank back into his chair.  Yes, having your own private shuttle DID come in handy at times.  He closed his eyes with a small smile on his face as he was becoming completely relaxed.  He was really tired, he was hoping maybe to catch a couple of hours of sleep before arriving to see old Rose Boy.  And sleep was coming onto him…  

"Hey!  Chib!" a young voice called.  

_There stood a young boy, maybe only ten years old.  He was very skinny as it was common in the Bronx with the poverty, and he had scabs all over his knees and the rest of his legs from playing outside all of the time.  He was a dressed in a red muscle tank three times too big, a blue jean vest, and baggy black gym shorts with muddy white sneakers.  His green eyes were shining with hope and excitement, and his hair was wild and a shade of navy blue…except for a small patch of pale pink in the front.  He turned around and smiled at the other boy, who was running to him.  _

_"C'mon Paul!  What is it?!" a young Chibodee asked._

_His friend Paul was wearing a pair of very messy blue jeans, a green T-shirt with a tear in the right sleeve, and a green and yellow baseball cap and gray and blue sneakers with worn soles.  Strands of his unruly brown hair stuck out from underneath the hat, and he was completely pale, almost literally white save for a dark gray bruise on his left cheek, which he received from a fight with another kid from  the previous week.  He was thin as well, and his dark hazel eyes were full of joy. _

_"You'll never believe it!  Guess what I got for my birthday today?!" he anxiously asked his friend, almost jumping up and down from his impatience.  _

_A girl sat on the steps next to Chibodee.  She was tall, almost a inch taller than Chibodee, thin, and pale as well, but next to Paul, she looked like she had a California tan.  Her bright orange-red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and her bangs almost came down over her brown eyes and almost touched the freckles around the bridge of her nose.  She wore baggy blue jeans that were held up by a simple black leather belt, which was covered by her equally baggy red shirt, and underneath her shirt, so no one could ever see anything, she wore a black tank top; she wore a pair of black boots too, which were once her grandfather's.  Her clothes covered all of her bruises that she got when her mother pushed her down the stairs except those on her right arm.  To fix that, her older brother gave her one of his black arm guards that he used in football for her to have until her wounds were healed.          _

_She giggled and leaned forward.  "A space ship," she joked.  Paul looked to her and laughed as well._

_"Nope!  But almost just as cool!"_

_Chibodee rolled his eyes.  "Oh, come *on* Paul!  What could almost be as cool as a space ship?"_

_"This!" Paul exclaimed and pulled out his present from his pocket.  His "audience" could have been blown over with a feather, they were so shocked.  In his hands, Paul was holding a John Wayne trading card, the last of its kind.  _

_While there were other heroes, John Wayne was one of their favorites.  Sometimes, they would sneak into the old movie-theater and watch his movies, and he was Chibodee and Paul's idol.  They worshipped the ground he walked on because he was always so tough but kept his cool and was really gallant; he never pulled any cheap shots or back stabbed anyone._

_"Wow!…" Chibodee and the girl both gasped, and the girl leaned forward and stretched out her hand to touch it, but Paul pulled it back._

_"No way Jessie!  I can't let you touch it!  You're a girl!" he commented._

_Jessie pouted.  "But you two keep sayin' I'm one of the guys!  Besides, I'm one of your best friends!  Oh, come on Paul, please!!  You know I like John Wayne too!  Please?"  She smiled pleadingly at him and kept saying please in a begging manner, getting closer to him._

_Paul blushed slightly when she was closer.  "Well…I guess…"  She jumped up and cheered.  "But be careful!"_

_She stuck out her tongue at him.  "Of course!"  Cautiously, she reached out her hand and fingered the edge of the card, looking at it in awe.  "Wow…" she whispered again.  Chibodee then walked forward._

_"Let me see," he replied, and Paul slowly handed his gift over to his friend.  "Wow…it looks just like him…"_

_"Hey, who gotcha that Paul?" Jessie asked, looking over Chibodee's shoulder to see the "hallow" gift.  Paul looked up and smiled._

_"My dad gave it to me!  Isn't that cool?!" he answered, and Jessie smiled._

_"That is nice of him…"_

_Chibodee looked away, nodding slightly and mumbling something along the lines of sure.  Jessie looked at Chibodee concerned, and Paul was about to say something to his friend, when another voice cried out._

_"Paul!  Get back in here!  Supper's ready!"_

_"Okay Mom, I'll be right there!"  He looked at his friends and smiled, and only Jessie turned to look at him.  "I'll see ya tomorrow!"  Jessie smiled and nodded._

_"Bye Paul."_

_"See ya Jessie!  Bye Chib!"  With his goodbyes said, Paul turned and ran off back to his apartment.  As soon as Paul was gone, Jessie turned her attention back to Chibodee._

_"Chib?" she asked gently, placing her hand on his shoulder, but getting no response.  However, Chibodee sniffled and tried to hold back the tears.  She bit her lip nervously and leaned closer.  "Chibodee?… Oh, Chibodee!…What's wrong?" she cooed.  _

_"Leave me alone!" Chibodee snapped, slapping her hand away.  Jessie scowled and turned him to face her._

_"Now listen here Chibodee Crocket!" she snapped back.  "I *know* you're upset about something, and don't you dare deny it!"  Chibodee only hung his head down in his shame as he continued sniffling, still fighting his tears.  Her face softened as she looked to him.  "Chibodee, what is it?  What's wrong?"_

_He looked up, tears staining his face, despite all his efforts to keep them away.  "It…It's just…  Well, Paul's dad gave him a present although his parents are divorced, and my… my dad…"  At that point, he stopped speaking, having reached his limits and plopped down on the steps, held his head in his hands, and started bawling._

_Jessie sat down next to him and hugged him and held him close, like a mother did a child.  "Oh Chibodee…I… I'm sure your dad isn't going to forget your birthday…  I'm sure of it!"  Chibodee got out of her embrace and sniffle, trying to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand._

_"But…but he's been gone for a few years now!…  And…and he…he forgot the others!…"  At that, the poor boy began to cry again.  Jessie bit her lip, unsure of how to help her friend.  "Everyone's leavin' me!  Everyone!…"_

_"That's not true… Paul and I are still here!" she protested, trying to reassure her friend._

_"But one day, you two are gonna leave me too!"_

_"No, we won't."_

_"Huh?"  Chibodee looked up at Jessie confused, his tears drying out on his face.  _

_"We won't leave you…We'll always be together… The three of us!"_

_"T…The three of us?…"_

_"Yeah!  We'll always stick together, no matter what!"_

_"Y-You promise?…"  She smiled warmly at him and nodded._

_"Yeah, I promise Chibodee.  We'll always be together… The three of us, no matter what!"_

_Her smile grew as Chibodee faintly smiled back.  "The three of us…" he repeated a little louder this time._

_"I promise… We'll never leave you… The three of us…together forever."_

_"Together forever…"_

Chibodee awoke with a start.  He gasped for air, his eyes widen with shock.  The three of them…  Jessie…  His heart ached with pain again as he thought of his dearly departed friend.  He looked down at his fist and frowned; maybe he wanted to go to Neo-France just to get away from everything…away from the memories…  He sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"Hey," Shirley began, poking his shoulder gently, "Chibodee, you okay?"

"Hm?"  He opened his eyes and smiled faintly at Shirley.  "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired that's all."  She looked like she wanted to say more, but she kept her mouth shut, nodded, and turned around to talk to Bunny and the others.

Chibodee looked down at his watch and groaned when he saw the time; they still had two hours left of this boring flight.

"Are you sure you packed everything, Alley?" Hans asked, not realizing how close he was to making the Neo-Swedish Gundam fighter to want to kill him.  She flinched slightly as she threw her luggage into the trunk of his slate-colored SUV.

"For the fiftieth time, *yes*!  I have packed everything I needed Hans!" Allenby answered as she closed the trunk and got into the passenger's seat.  She glared at him coldly before she buckled her belt.  "And *don't* call me Alley!!"

He merely laughed.  "Buckle your safety belt," he remarked.

"Hm?"  Allenby then thought back to the ride Chibodee gave her to his hotel, and remembering the Neo-American's reckless driving, she hasten to get it on.  However, Hans' driving proved to be much smoother than Chibodee's.  Within half an hour, they were at the spaceport.  "Well, this is my stop!" Allenby chimed as she got out her luggage and smiled at Hans.

Hans nodded and smiled.  "Take care Allenby, remember I'm always here if you-"

"If I need you," she finished.  "I know.  I'm not a little kid anymore Hans…let me live my life."  He smiled slightly and nodded.

"I will."  She smiled back and nodded.

"Well, I'm off!"  

"Hey, Allenby!" he called out to her as she turned to leave.

She turned back to him, puzzled.  "Yes?"  

He looked like he had something important or embarrassing to say, but he cleared his throat, then saluted her.  "Have fun Lieutenant Beardsley."  

"Ha, ha, ha!" she laughed.  She saluted him back.  "I will Sargent O' Neil."  With that said, she turned and left, leaving Hans to watch her walk in before getting back into this SUV and driving back to the base.

Allenby slightly pulled up her glitter boot-cut jeans.  As much as she did like them, they were a little low for her personal taste.  It felt like all a guy had to do was come up and tug on them once and they would fall down.  She wasn't going to let that ruin her good mood though.  She promptly picked up her suitcase and duffel bag and walked to the counter and got her ticket and boarded her flight.  She got into her seat and sighed in relief; her first trip.  A smile crept upon her face as she thought that again.  This was her first trip without the scientists tagging along.  _"God, does it feel great!" she thought, smiling still, and fell asleep as the flight started up._

Allenby stood in the middle of a ballroom, wearing her usual jumpsuit.  Someone was watching her… She could feel it.  She spun around, multiple times, trying to find the person.  However, the room was mysteriously covered with mist, mist so thick that she couldn't see through it.  "Who's there?!" she demanded loudly, her voice echoing throughout the seemingly empty room.  "Who are you?!  Show yourself!"  

_Instead of the person answering, there was only a laugh.  Well, at least she now knew it was a man.  "Huh?" she asked, trying to think of who it was.  That laugh…that laugh was familiar… She growled in frustration and got into a fighting stance, tightening her fists as she glared into the mist.  "Come out!  Show yourself you coward!"_

_Suddenly, he stepped out, and appeared only a foot in front of her.  However, he was still covered in shadow; she couldn't make out any features of him, except for his spiky hair and shining white smile, she couldn't even see what color his eyes were.  She gulped silently, trying to hide the fear that seemed to come with his presence.  "Who…who are you?…" she whispered. _

_He laughed again and stepped forward.  For some reason, Allenby couldn't will herself to move.  She felt frozen in her tracks as he made his way towards her.  "I've come to help you…to make you whole…to love you…" he answered in a gentle voice that sent shivers down her spine.  She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out, it was like she was scared stiff.  _

_Yet…yet somehow…she felt, in some bizarre way, *safe* around him…  She couldn't explain it, but she just did.  His strong arms encircled her into a close embrace, but what surprised her most was when she returned the hug and rested her head on his chest.  It felt so natural to her…it was weird.  "I want to love you Allenby… I want to make you happy…" he whispered into her ear softly and kissed the top of her head.  Slowly, she lifted her head and looked up at him._

_"Who…who are you?"_

_He smiled.  "I'm…"_

"Please sit up and fasten your seat belts."

"Huh?"

"Please sit up and fasten your seat belts."

A very groggy Allenby fully awoke and sat up slowly in her chair, yawning softly.  She blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes.  _"It was a dream?…" she thought, scanning around the spacecraft.  __"It was all a dream…"         _

  

Allenby grumbled as she handed the rude French taxi driver a wad of money and left as quickly as she could.  "Finally!…" she sighed under her breath as she picked up her bags and began to walk up the steps of the palace of Neo-France.  She looked around and smiled slightly at her new surroundings; the place was quite eloquent looking.  It looked like a castle from a storybook, and the sight just made Allenby even more excited.  Even since she was a little girl, she had dreamt of visiting a place like this.  Her smile grew as she continued to look over the palace, walking up the steps.

Chibodee stood there and sighed as his girls took off to go talk to Rain in her room.  "Good grief!" he whined, dropping his luggage to the floor.  "Women!"  He exhaled deeply and loudly as he looked over the entrance hall, glancing at the unique column designs, the large tapestries, and the colorful paintings.  He had to admit that it was a rather nice looking place.  Maybe he would be able to rest here for awhile.

"I made it!" a feminine voice gasped from the front door, and he turned to see who it was, only to have his eyes widen in shock when he saw her.  

Allenby finally made it to the top of the numerous stairs and pushed her way through the front door.  There was a man standing before her with his back towards her, but she didn't care.  "I made it!" she gasped in shock and relief.  Suddenly, he turned around, and she gasped in shock.

_"That man…he has blue and pink hair…and those green eyes like…"_

_"That woman…she has blue hair, those green eyes, and a necklace like…"_   

"Chibodee Crocket…" she whispered softly, gaping at him in shock.

"Allenby…" he whispered as well, looking as shocked as her as he continued to stare at her.

The two were frozen in place, unable to do anything except gaze into each other's eyes helplessly in disbelief.  Chibodee could feel his pulse quicken as she continued to stare back at him, and he desperately trying not to let his shock or excitement show too much.  Allenby felt the butterflies fluttering in her stomach again, and she tried to refrain from blushing that much.  Their minds were reeling; why were they acting like this?  What was this strange feeling in the pits of their stomachs that made their hearts race?  Why couldn't they break the stare between each other?  There was complete silence between the two Gundam fighters except for their panicked, short, quick breaths.  However, George's arrival at that moment ended that.

"Ah, Monsieur Chibodee, Mademoiselle Allenby, a great pleasure to see you both again," George smiled.  They snapped out of their daze and turned to look at their host.  Allenby smiled gratefully and walked over to him, pulling on her luggage.

"Hi George!" she cheerfully chimed, stopping beside Chibodee, in front of George.  Her heart began racing when she noticed how close she was standing next to the Neo-American, and she used all her will power to try to contain it.  

"Yo!  Rose Boy!  What's up?" Chibodee smirked, while trying to keep his eyes from wandering down the Neo-Swedish girl's body.  It was a battle he was losing slowly though.  He couldn't help but notice she was wearing the outfit from their dinner and how the jeans seemed to hug her bottom or just how the top stopped high enough that, with some effort, he could see her belly button.  He mentally slapped himself for looking and tried to focus his attention elsewhere.

George twitched slightly at being called the dreaded nickname from that "hoodlum."  However, he continued smiling kindly at his two guests and nodded.  "Yes, well…" he began, "I hope you find your stay here in Neo-France a comfortable one."

Allenby smiled.  "I'm sure it will be!  But, uh, George?…"

"Yes, mademoiselle?"

She shook her head.  "No, no, no calling me mademoiselle.  Just Allenby, okay?"

"But that wouldn't be proper for addressing a lovely young lady as yourself."

She blushed slightly.  "Eh…thank you…" she whispered, obviously flattered by his comment and slightly embarrassed for getting so.  George merely smiled and bowed his head, being his polite self.  

Even though Chibodee looked bored and blank on the outside, he was FUMING on the inside.  He was gritting his teeth tightly, and his hands, which were in his jacket pockets, were balled up into tight fists.  He couldn't explain why this sudden surge of jealousy came about, it just did.  He finally coughed loudly to get the attention to return to him.      

"So, Rose Boy!  Where do I put up my stuff?" Chibodee asked, swinging his duffel bag over his shoulder casually.

_"If that hoodlum calls me that one more time…he can shove it up his…"_  George smiled slightly and cleared his throat.  "Yes well… You see, Monsieur Chibodee, Mademoiselle Allenby…we…."

"What is it, George?" Allenby asked when he took a long pause.

The poor Rose Knight smiled nervously.  "Well…due to a…. *unforeseen* disturbance …we have to remodel some of the guest rooms in the palace…"

This only puzzled the two even more.  "What unforeseen disturbance?" they both asked at the same time, staring at George confused.  Before the red-haired knight got a chance to answer though, a most peculiar event happened…

"ACK!!!  BUT I SAID I DIDN'T MEAN TO BRO!!!  IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!  AN ACCIDENT, I SWEAR!!!" Sai Saici screamed at the top of his lungs, running past the three.

"SAI SAICI, GET BACK HERE!!!" a very pissed off Domon yelled, chasing after the young Neo-Chinese boy.  Followed very close behind the angry King of Hearts was a very ticked off Natasha, who was also screaming various curses in Russian and carrying her crop with her, and a very tired, very mad Raymond, who was trying his best to keep up with all of them.  

Allenby and Chibodee blinked in shock as they watched the whole parade run past them.  "Was that?…" Allenby began, pointing to the direction they were running to.

"Sai Saici being chased by Neo-Japan, Natasha, and your butler?" Chibodee finished.

George sighed heavily and nodded.  "Yes, yes, it is as you both said…  Monsieur Sai Saici is being chased by Monsieur Domon, Madam Natasha, and Raymond."

"But why?" Allenby asked.

"Well, it is a difficult matter to explain really Mademoiselle Allenby…  You see Monsieur Sai Saici peeped on Mademoiselle Rain, Madam Natasha, and Princess Marie-Louise changing in their separate rooms.  Needless to say…they were quite…displeased."

"And let me guess, they're wrecking the place?" she asked dryly.  George sighed and nodded again.

"Yes, they are!  And they're creating quite a mess!"

"And that's why you have to remodel the rooms, huh?" Chibodee inquired, and George nodded, head hung low in shame.  "Well, what does that have to do with where me and Toots here are going to stay?"

"What?!" Allenby demanded, glaring at Chibodee.  "I *know* you did not just call me 'Toots', you sexist pig!"

Chibodee gaped at her in horror, then glared back.  "Sexist what?!  Why, I oughta-"

"Actually!" George yelled, interrupting the two, returning the attention to himself.  "The fact of the matter is…  Well, there is no real way for me to put this except, since we are having to remodel majority of the guest rooms…you two have to share a room together…"

Allenby and Chibodee's jaws dropped to the floor as they stood there in shock.  They both summed up their thoughts in one word at the same time.  

"WHAT???!"

~*~

Allenby Beardsley: Lol, yes I'm going to leave you hanging there.  I hope y'all like this… I was up past 1:30 A.M. this morning typing this…  Ouie, things I do for my reviewers…  But I do have fun writing fic.  Listen, I'm open to any ideas.  You guys tell me what you want, and I'll see if I can work it into my original idea.  Well, I might not be updating as much anymore because I just received a email from my U.S History teacher this week which stated that we're going to be working at a faster pace come Monday, so I will have twice as much homework there.  Also, I'm going to have to stay after school almost everyday until 6:00 P.M. because of the one act play, which we're performing in less than a month.  Needless to say, I'm going to be busy.  But I promise to update this ASAP.  I really do.  *yawns*  Well, it's getting late, and I'm tired so…nighty night everyone.  I'm going to bed.  Ja ne!  *yawns again, gets up, and walks off to her bedroom and sighs heavily*  

Chibodee: *stands there with a bruise on his cheek and a box of candy*

Allenby Beardsley: What do you want Chibodee?

Chibodee: To say I'm sorry…

Allenby Beardsley: *smirks*  I'm not too mad at you anymore… *gives him a hug*

Chibodee: *hugs back*  I'm still sorry.

Allenby Beardsley: As you should be… Well, I'm off to bed.  Night!  *walks to her bedroom and closes and locks the door before Chibodee can come in*  

Chibodee: *tries to open door but can't*  Damnit!  Can't a guy just get lucky one night?!

Allenby Beardsley: *calls through door*  Not this night!


	10. Chapter Nine

Allenby Beardsley: Hi everyone!  Nice to be updating my fic for you guys again!  I'm sorry that it's been awhile; it's just I really started getting writer's block, and one time when I had a idea, I fell asleep before I could type it.  And being the forgetful person that I am, I forgot what it was.  Sorry.  Well, I'm sorry that this one is short (and probably sucks), but this is going to have to hold you guys, at least for the rest of this week, as I'm off to GTC (Georgia Theatre Conference) this weekend, although we're leaving for it on Thursday.  I shall be studying Stage Combat, as well as working on fic and hopefully seeing Matt-san to give me more advice on writing.  Enough ranting, onto the reviews!!

Sai Saici Angel, yes he is!!  Lol.  But as you can see, I kept my promise, no harm came to Sai Saici during that scene.

Sai Saici: Yeah right!

Domon: (off-stage voice) Get back here Sai Saici!!!

Sai Saici: Mep!  *starts running with Domon following him close behind*

Allenby Beardsley: Eh…  Anyway….

AnimegirlH, wow a new reviewer!  I'm glad you liked it!  Lol, eh…you'll see in this chappie…

Ken no Kakera, yay!  You read my fic again!  Lol, yeah he's a clown, what can I say?  I know!  I say we boycott!  No more homework!  Eh…although I think they won't go for that…  Anyway, when are you going to update your fic?  I wanna read the end for it!

Dreaming Wolf, woot!  Thanks Dreaming Wolf!  I think I read both and review them… I hope so.  I remembered the "My Immortal" one.  I will finish this, it's just going to take awhile.  I'll email you back again, I promise this week.  

Katsumi, hi!  Aw, thanks for liking it!  I always like to hear when people like my fics!  I already started chappie 10, so maybe, I'm hoping (knock on wood) that I'll have it done by next week.

Shuffle Queen, Lol.  Good.  That's what I was going for!  Yeah, I know that stress from parents and school.  That's why I'm so glad to read and write fic; sometimes it IS the only thing keeping me stable.  I also hope you update your hopefully-soon-C/A fic too.  I really like it so far.

XxX, another new reviewer!  Wow!  In fact, I think that's all I can say to that rather than thank you.  Man!  That's cool!  You even got the SA to say this was good.  Arigato!  Well, hopefully this doesn't stink TOO bad…

And of course, how could I ever forget you Chibodee…  

Chibodee: *smirks*  You couldn't!

Allenby Beardsley: *drip*  I see modesty was never a virtue you were born with…  *reads first part of review and blushes a deep red for a second before recomposing herself and banging her head against her writing desk*  What chaos have I just unleashed upon myself!??

Chibodee: *smirks*  You know you want me…

Allenby Beardsley: *sighs and continues reading*  CHIBODEE!

Chibodee: I said that I was going to stop!  

Allenby Beardsley: Ok… Well, thanks for the confidence Chib!  The play's running smoothly so far, and we're going to perform it next week!  And thanks for the nice compliment of the fic.  Lol, ok I promise not to suffer a nervous breakdown from my schoolwork.  As for the review thing, don't worry.  They didn't show up in my inbox except for one, so it was ok.  Besides, I told ya in the last A/N that I wasn't mad.  *takes the flowers and smiles*  Thanks, these are pretty, but FYI, I like video games better than flowers.  Lol.  Good luck on your Gundam fight!  Oh yeah, but I still want your email address though, because I wanted to talk to you about a idea I have for a new C/A fic.  

Oh yeah, I also would like to take this time to thank all the people who reviewed my other C/A fics: Goodbye To You and Sk8er Boi.  I'm really glad you guys enjoyed them.  Sorry for the long author's note!

When Chibodee Met Allenby 

Chapter Nine 

"WE HAVE TO *WHAT*??!" Allenby and Chibodee demanded at the same time, still quite in shock over the situation.  George could only smile apologetically at the two Gundam fighters.

"You two will have to-" he began once more.

"I *heard* what ya said Rose Boy!" Chibodee snapped.     

_"He called me that again…"_ George mentally sighed.

"But…" Allenby began almost in a pout, "why us?"

For a second, George stood there, thinking of how to word his thoughts.  "Well…"  He paused to see them watching him intently.  "Chibodee, your girls are taking two rooms; Cecil and Hans have one room; Natasha is in a room with Rain; Argo, Sai Saici, and Domon are sharing a room."

"So, why can't I stay with Rain and Natasha or Chibodee's crew?" Allenby demanded in almost a whining tone.

"There isn't any room," he apologized.  "There's only one room left, and you two need a room."  A pause was made, and there was silence between the three.  In a VERY rare moment of sadism, George smirked (think when the Dark Gundam possessed him).  "Plus, from what I've been hearing…you two are already quite well *acquainted*…"  

Allenby and Chibodee's faces shot up in horror.  

"GEORGE!!" Allenby exclaimed in disbelief.

"Now, look here Rose Boy," Chibodee growled as he picked up George by the collar.  

"Monsieur Chibodee!" George frantically yelled, waving his hands to and for in front of his face.  "Please calm down!  It-It was how you Americans say… 'just a joke'!  I meant nothing by it!  I thought you and Mademoiselle Allenby would know that it was just a joke!"  

Chibodee put George back down on the ground gently, and Allenby sighed in relief.  "That's good…" they both murmured.    

George smiled apologetically at the two.  "Pardon moi," he replied.  "Your room is upstairs, down the first hallway to your left, third room on the right.  The others are in their rooms, I assume.  I must be off.  His majesty has requested my presence.  I shall see you two at dinner.  Adieu."  With that said, George bowed and left.

Allenby frowned slightly as she looked to the floor, her arms folded over her chest.  Chibodee quick his fake laughter and looked to her.  His eyes widen slightly, and he went to her.  "Allenby?" he asked.  "Are you okay?"

"I can't believe it…" she mumbled, still looking down.

"Believe what?" he asked, coming closer to her.  Slowly, she lifted up her head, looking him in the eye.

"That they…they saw it!…" she answered, her voice filled with shock and pain.

"Yeah…I know…"

A painful sigh left her lips, and she looked off to the side.  "I…I mean…"  She looked back to Chibodee, and he frowned when he saw the pure sadness in her eyes.  "You guys are really the only friends I have, rather than Hans… And now everyone knows that!  I, we didn't do anything Chibodee!  What are they going to think of me now?  I already know that Rain doesn't think too highly of me, and… What would Domon think?  What if he just thinks I'm some little slut?…"  

"I don't think that," Chibodee stated.  Allenby blinked in shock and looked back to him.

"Huh?"

"I said he won't think that," Chibodee corrected.  "We all know that you're a nice girl; he knows you wouldn't do that.  Don't worry about it!  The guys won't think anything of it!"

She faintly smiled at him.  "Thanks Chibodee."

He smirked.  "Any time."

She picked up her bags, still smiling at him, and began to walk up the stairs to their room.  Chibodee watched her walk off with a faint smile on his face.  Suddenly, he stopped smiling and almost frowned slightly in confusion as he thought over what he told her.  

_"Why did I tell her I wouldn't think that?…"_ he thought.  He mentally shrugged and walked up the stairs as well.  

He watched her walk into their room, and he smirked at the thought.  *Their* room, ne?  Well, he was sure going to have fun with this…  

_"What the hell?"_ he thought, snapping out of his lurid thoughts of the Neo-Swedish Gundam fighter.  _"She's just a girl, only seventeen years old, I shouldn't be thinking of her like that!  Then again, with that nice ass and… No!  No, Chibodee!  That's bad!  What would Jessie do if she found you like this?  She'd beat you upside the head with a frying pan!"_

He sighed as he mentally shook the thoughts from his head and was about to walk into his room after her when he was suddenly pulled back.  Chibodee spun around to punch out whoever-had-grabbed-him's lights, but stopped when he saw he was now in a bedroom where Domon, Sai Saici, and Argo were all standing before him, staring at him intently.  

"Hey guys, what's up?" Chibodee asked, breaking the silence.  

"…Hello Chibodee Crocket…" Argo spoke, his deep voice almost echoing throughout the room.        

Sai Saici and Domon continued to stare at him.  Chibodee sighed loudly, getting annoyed and slightly worried.  "Alright…what I do *this* time!?" he demanded tiredly.

"Well, Chibodee we don't really want to pry into your personal stuff, but did you…?" Sai began.  Chibodee motioned him to continue.  Sai Saici tossed him a rolled up piece of paper, and even though he couldn't read Chinese to save his life, he knew the picture by heart.

"Wait a minute, you think me and Allenby…?…"

"Well, did you?" Domon's voice snapped, as he looked to Chibodee coldly, his arms folded over his chest.

"No!  Of course not!" he yelled back at the Gundam of Gundams.

"Good," Domon commented.

"What's that supposed to mean Neo-Japan!?" Chibodee snapped, getting angry with him, thinking that his last statement was meant as a insult.  

"Chibodee, don't screw around with Allenby," Domon warned.  "She's just a kid, I don't want to see her get hurt.  Understand?"

Chibodee smirked slyly, "My aren't we defensive today?  I thought you loved Rain, Neo-Japan."  Domon glared at him murderously.

"Allenby is a little sister to me Chibodee," Domon answered coolly.  

_"But she thinks of you as much more…"_ Chibodee thought sadly.

"She's had a hard life Chibodee…Don't hurt her."

"I'm not planning on it.  We're just friends Neo-Japan, so chill.  And even *if* I wanted something more, what are *you* going to do about it?  It's my business who I go out with," Chibodee responded gruffly, the conversation making him grouchy.  He began to walk off back to his room, slamming the guys' door on his way out.

"I think you overdid it Bro…" Sai replied.

"As do I," Argo agreed.  

Domon shrugged.  "Chibodee's a stubborn guy; the only way to get to him without beating him is to nag him."  

"I suppose…" Sai commented softly.

Allenby stepped into her room and shut the door and leaned against it, her eyes closed as she let out a deep sigh.  She slowly opened her eyes and looked over her room.  _"But it's not *my* room,_ she thought,_ "It's mine *and* Chibodee's room…"_  She wish she could explain the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach that she got when the thought hit her, but she couldn't.  Suddenly, she caught a very important detail about the room: There was only ONE bed…

Her mouth dropped in shock.  "Only *one*!?" she thought aloud.  _"It could be worse I guess…" she thought.  She walked over to the bed and plopped her suitcase on top of it and began to neatly put her clothes into the dresser nearby.  She had just put her last jumpsuit into the drawer and shut it, when she heard the door open and close.  She turned around and slightly smiled at him._

"Hello Chibodee," she replied.

A faint smirk crossed his lips as he stood just in front of the door, looking at her.

"Yo Allenby," he responded. 

~*~

Allenby Beardsley: Sorry that this one didn't have any action in it.  I have a couple of random scenes planned for this fic and a couple more ideas.

Chibodee: Hopefully involving both of us and a bed… *smirks*

Allenby Beardsley: CHIBODEE CROCKET!

Chibodee: Hey, it was a joke!  To quote Rose Boy!

Domon and Sai Saici: That didn't sound like a joke…

Argo: Indeed.

George: *sighs heavily*  How disgraceful Monsieur Chibodee….

Rain: Allenby, calm down!  You can't keep beating up Chibodee!

Chibodee: I agree with Rain!

Allenby Beardsley: *pauses for a moment, then thinks, and finally sighs*  Ok, ok… I promise not to hit Chibodee anymore.

Chibodee: Yay!  *glomps Allenby, smiling*

Allenby Beardsley: *stands there while Chibodee holds her and faintly smirks*  Don't make me regret it.

Chibodee: ^___^  I won't!


	11. Chapter Ten

Allenby Beardsley: Hi everyone!  I hope everyone (that celebrates it) had a good Thanksgiving!

Chibodee and Domon: Until you and Rain tried to serve that slop you two called food… 

Allenby Beardsley: HEY!  I NEVER claimed I could cook!  *sniffles*  You're so mean!  And I can't even hit you anymore!

Rain: But I didn't promise…. *takes out a frying pan and hits Domon and Chibodee in the head with it*

Allenby Beardsley: *blinks*  Wow Rain…I didn't know  you could be that….

Sai Saici: Violent?

Allenby Beardsley: *nods* 

Domon: *rubs head*  Ow….

Chibodee: @_@  Man…look at all the pretty stars…. *goofy grin*

Allenby Beardsley: *sighs*  You deserved it…. Anyway, I was at the mall with my mom Christmas shopping and decided to write this while I was waiting for her to get out of that one shop…that line was ridiculous.  It's short, but hopefully not TOO badly written.  Onto the reviews!  *smiles and shuffles papers*

SSA, a FY/GG story?  Hm, that would be interesting… I'm glad you liked the last chappie, and I'm going to update my other fic soon!  Don't worry!

Alimoe, wow!  I got another review from you!  *is happy*  Lol, see?  I'm just good like that!  I can read people's minds!  That reminds me…when are YOU going to update?  Lol.  I hope soon.  "Interesting scenes"?  Oh no!  Have you been talking to Chib about that?  Hm….maybe….Lol.  You'll see!

Dreaming Wolf, hey!  I read your new fic, and I like it!  ^.^  I'm glad you like this fic so much!  That really makes me feel good!  Hope you like this one too!

Assassin Gundam, wow!  This is a surprise!  Thank you for the nice comments!  I think this is the best thing I have out as well.  Lol.  I hope you update your fics soon, I love reading them!

Ken no Kakera, hey again!  Lol, glad to see you're still reading this.  I've been lazy about updating too, don't worry.  I hope you'll finish the next chappie on yours soon!  Can't wait to read it!

KireiNaKitty, Lol.  Yeah, I THINK I remember you….Nah.  J/K.  Glad you like it.  Yay!  I have done to you what Alimoe did for me!  Another fan of the couple!  *cheers*

Shuffle Queen, thank you!  That's very kind of you to say!  I was trying to accomplish that, and from what you said, I have.  That's great!  Hm…I'm pretty sure I read chappie three.  I might not have reviewed for I haven't had much time for typing up that stuff, but I'll go back and do so.  I hope that's not the end of it… *hint, hint*  ^_^  It's really good!

And of course….Chibodee.  Lol, about damn time you gave it to me.  Yeah, you need to email me back.  *pokes*  Hey, they're just concern about lil' innocent me!  They don't want some wolf gulping me down!  *smiles innocently*  You're still a pervert for that!  I'd hit you, except I can't.  Lucky you.  Lol.  As if YOU can beat me in a video game!  I'm the champ at that!  Lol.  

When Chibodee Met Allenby Chapter Ten 

The silence filled the room between these two once again as they did nothing but look at each other, wondering what to say or if they should say something at all.  Allenby was the first to break away as she went back to her empty suitcase and closed it and took it off the bed.  "Hello Chibodee…" she muttered.

"Hey Allenby," he replied.  Silence again.  This time Allenby cleared her throat and looked up to him quickly after putting her suitcase with her duffel bag into the closet.  

"Um, I took about half the drawer, but there's still the wardrobe and closet for you to pack away your stuff," she said.  He nodded.  

"Is that all?" he asked.

"Huh?"

He pointed behind her to the bed.  She turned to look and nodded a mumbled a "yeah."  He smirked and walked over to it, standing beside her and plopped his arm around her shoulders.  "So, there's only one, huh?" he sneered, a cocky tone to his voice.  "Well, I'm sure, *we'll* take advantage of it, won't we my dear?…"  A bright red blush formed on her cheeks for a seconds, before fury was etched upon her young face.

"CHIBODEE CROCKET!" she screamed and promptly slapped him across the face.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his cheek.  A red handprint of her palm was painted upon his left cheek.  "What was that for!??"  Allenby rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't know!" she huffed.

"Geez, it was a joke!" he grumbled, still rubbing his cheek.

She folded her arms and looked the other way.  "Hm!  Some joke!"

"You didn't mind it when Rose Boy made one like that!"

"That's because George didn't know how *I* felt about that, and he didn't mean it!"

Chibodee paused and almost gaped at her in shock.  "…Is that what you think?  That I did this for a sick joke?… To hurt your feelings?…"  She didn't answer him or even look his way, but flinched slightly at his question.  He walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder.  "Allenby…Allenby, I wouldn't do that to ya."  Silence.  "You believe me…don't you?"  

"…Yes…"

Chibodee still frowned though.  He sighed heavily and let his hand drop from her shoulder.  "Fine, I'll go stay with my girls…" he mumbled and turned to leave.

"No, wait!" she exclaimed and turned to face him.  Chibodee stopped and looked at her.

"Hm?"

"Chibodee, I…I'm sorry… It's just…I'm still nervous about this… This was the first time the media really attacked me like this…and I *don't* like it," she explained.  Chibodee smiled sympathetically at her gently.

"I know.  Look, don't pay attention to the media…they're just a bunch of wolves, okay?"  She nodded.  "Good.  Now, let's go down stairs and see the others!"

"Race ya!" she chimed and ran out the room.  

"Hey!  No fair!"

Rain nervously smiled as everyone was seated in the parlor with a tense silence in the air.  "Well, at least everything has calmed down now," she replied cheerfully, trying to lift their spirits.

"Yeah, you're right," Domon agreed, throwing a faint smirk to her.  She smiled happily back at him.

Argo sat next to Natasha as his usual stoic self, watching everyone silently.  Natasha looked as fierce and scary as ever.  "Yes…especially now that *certain* children are put back in their place!"  Sai Saici turned to look at her shocked and opened his mouth to speak, but kept it shut, fearing what the Neo-Russian warden might to do to him and rubbed the rather large bruise on his cheek.  

Once again, the consuming silence took over the gang, and this time, not even Rain knew how to end it.  Suddenly, a loud sound of stomping feet was heard over by the stairs, catching everyone's attention.

"HA!  I beat you!" a masculine voice sneered.

"No, you didn't Chibodee!" a higher, younger voice protested.

The group turned around to see Chibodee and Allenby standing at the base of the stairs, both of them smiling and trying their best to hold back their laughter and look serious.  Though it was a battle, they were slowly, but surely, losing.  

"I'm telling you, *I* won Allenby!" he scoffed with a laugh.

Allenby giggled, trying desperately to keep her face straight but finding it difficult to do so while looking at him with his goofy grin.  "No, you *lost* Chibodee, I won!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"  That's when the two burst out laughing, not being able to keep it in any longer.  Rain, Sai Saici, and Chibodee girls looked on puzzled, wondering what the two were arguing about.  Natasha and Argo really didn't care, finding the two Gundam fighters rather immature.  Domon faintly smiled; he loved seeing Allenby happy, after all, she helped him and Rain get together.  He got up and walked over to the two.

"Hey guys," he replied.

"Huh?" Chibodee and Allenby asked, dropping their fight.  Domon faintly smiled at them.

"Glad you two made it," Domon continued.  Allenby blushed slightly and glanced nervously at the floor before looking to Domon again.

"H-Hi Domon," she said cheerfully.  "What's up?"

"Hm?"  Chibodee and Domon looked to her curiously, wondering why she was acting strangely.  When Chibodee saw her blush, he knew automatically what it was.  Domon, however…

"I'm doin' great Allenby!  How about you?" he answered.  Her smile grew slightly.

"I'm fine…"  He threw his head back and saw Rain sit down on a couch and smiled happily.  He turned his attention back to the two Gundam fighters.

"Well, hey, I'm goin' back to Rain and the others.  See you two later!"

"Ciao Neo-Japan."  Domon nodded and left.

"Bye Domon…" Allenby whispered, staring after him lovingly.  Chibodee shot her a knowing look.  Feeling the Neo-American's eyes on her, she snapped out of her daze and looked back to him.  "What?"  He only smirked slyly, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Nothing."  She glared at him, getting annoyed with his little smirk.

"Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell…especially not to little girls!"

"WHAT??!  'Little'?!  I'll show *you* little!"

And so, the two fought until dinner.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Allenby Beardsley: Hey everyone!  I'm sorry it's taken so long for a update and all you get is this short chappie!  I really am!  You know what?  I couldn't have said it better than Chib.  11th grade is a bitch.  Anyway, hopefully I got it under control…um…I think so…  You know what I mean!  So, let's get on with the reviews!

Alimoe, how can I ever thank you for the nice reviews?  And from such a great writer too!  I'm so sorry though about the comment!  Now, I feel bad!  Ouie.  I'm sorry!  Please forgive.  I hope I'm worthy of receiving another review from you though, and I promise to email you soon!

Chibodee Crocket: Yeah right…

Allenby Beardsley: *glares*  Chibodee!

Chibodee: OK, OK!

Allenby: *clears throat*  Anyway…

Dreaming Wolf, wow!  Lol.  Funny review, it made me laugh.  Oh, and no prob for reviewing your fic.  I hope you do update soon.  It's really good! ^_^

Chibodee: Hey!!

Allenby Beardsley: What now?

Chibodee: I thought you liked me!

Allenby Beardsley: *sighs*  I do…I just like reading the fic…  Anyway…

SSA, hi again!  Yay!  One of my most loyal reviewers! ^_^  I'm so glad you still like this fic!  It makes me happy!  I hope you can get over your writer's block soon and update!

Queen of the Faeries1, hey!  Wow!  Lol.  My updates make people that happy?  Wow.  Hope you like this one.

SuzakoGirl, wow!  A new reviewer!  Awesome! ^_^   Aren't they a cute one though?  Lol.  Sure hope you continue liking this fic!

Shuffle Queen, thanks for the compliments!  It means a lot.  Yeah, I want to build the relationship so, it's going to take awhile.  Enjoy the rest!

Ken no Kakera, hey!  You updated too!  Lol, another great fic!  Oh well, hope you update again soon!

And of course…my dear Chibodee… Wow!  You used vexing!  That's one of my favorite words!  I'm so proud of you!  *gives him a peck on the cheek*

Chibodee: Heh, got to build my vocabulary more often. ^_^

Allenby Beardsley: Lol.  You sure do.  I'm glad you like this fic though and that I inspired you.  I hope you still continue to like it.  Well, I got to go people!  Enjoy!  Oh yeah, I don't own G Gundam still!  Ja ne!

When Chibodee Met Allenby 

Chapter Twelve 

"I did!"

"Didn't!"

The hissing went back and forth.  Now, George was too polite to say anything of course, no matter how vexing it was.  Argo didn't care.  Sai Saici was amused by this and watched with great interest.  Rain was getting annoyed but didn't want to add to the commotion, so she kept quiet.  Chibodee's girls sighed in expiration, embarrassed by how immature Chibodee was acting.  Domon simply rolled his eyes at them, finding it to start getting on his nerves.  Natasha was well…getting pissed.

"CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!!!" Natasha finally bellowed, making Chibodee and Allenby stop instantly and gaped at the Neo-Russian warden.  Scared by what she might do to them if they provoked her anger even further, they kept quiet and finished their dinner in dead silence.  In fact, everyone was quiet, for fear of what the deadly Neo-Russian was capable of doing. 

Finally, dinner came to a close, and George smiled at his guests.  "Wasn't that lovely?" he replied, smiling over sweetly.  "Now, if you don't mind, Princess Marie-Louise kindly requests your presence at a ball tonight.  It shall begin within a couple of hours, I hope to see you all there."  With that said, he left for his quarters to go get ready himself.  Argo and Natasha simply went to their rooms, not saying a word to get dressed.  Sai Saici chased down George and after finding out that an invitation was accepted by a certain Gundam fighter and his sister in Neo-Norway, he cheered for joy and dashed off to the room.  Rain grabbed Domon's arm and began swooning over the idea of dancing with him.  Domon smiled back at her and led her back to her room.  Chibodee's girls began to chat excitedly about the ball and went up to their room to prepare as well.  That only left two more Gundam fighters with green eyes…

"A ball?" Allenby asked.  

"Huh?" Chibodee asked, turning to her.

"Oh!  I wish George told me that they were going to *have* a ball!"

"Why?  What's wrong with a ball?  I agree it's a little old-fashion but –"

"No, that's not it…"

"Then what?"  
  


"Well…"  She looked down to the ground, embarrassed.  "I don't have a dress with me."

"Is that all?"

"Huh?" she questioned, looking up at him.  Chibodee smiled, an idea forming.

"You can borrow a dress from one of my girls!  Don't worry!  They always pack too much anyway.  They won't mind!"  

She smiled back.  "Thanks Chibodee.  But…"

"But what?"

"I…I…"  She looked down.  "I don't know how to dance," she admitted in a soft voice.

"You don't know how to dance?" Chibodee laughed unintentionally too loud.  Allenby glared at him.  "Oh, right.  Sorry.  Well…"

"Well, what?"

"I can teach ya if you want?"

Allenby blinked.  "You'd do that for me?"  He nodded.  "And you wouldn't tell anyone, not even your girls?"  Another nod.  She smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Thanks Chibodee!"  He smiled back as he shook her hand.

"No prob."

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What are you waiting for?!  The ball starts in two hours!  Let's learn this thing!" she chimed and grabbed his hand and dragged him back to their room.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Allenby Beardsley: Hey folks!  It's that time again!

Chibodee Crocket: Really?  It's Dec. 25th already?

Allenby: …

Chibodee: *laughs* C'mon, I was just kidding!

Allenby: Oi.  Anyway, sorry for the delay!  Onto the reviews!

Alimoe, yay!  I finally emailed you back! ^_^  Glad you liked it!  I loved writing that part!  And wow!  Look at how much you're updating!  That's so cool!  Talk to ya later!

Dreaming Wolf, I PROMISE to email you back!!!  Really!  *clear throat*  Anyway, glad to know you're still a fan!  I hope to read more of your stories soon!

Xinderella, hey!  Wow!  You REALLY like this fic!  I'm glad!  Makes me happy!

Shuffle Queen, well hey!  Haven't heard from you in awhile!  Sup?  Oi.  I know, it's short, but better a little than none, eh?  Lol.  Glad it was good though.

Ken no Kakera, hey!  Chib told me you updated your fics!  I'd better go read them then!  Lol, yes, I know.  It was short.  Oh well.  Cya later!

KireiNaKitty, hi again!  Oi, I hear ya on those tests!  It's alright about not reviewing.  I forget to review fics a lot!  Oi.  I'm a baka.  Lol.  But glad you liked it.  Hope you like this chappie.

And of course, Chib.

Chibodee: Yeah?

Allenby: Well, since I talk to you almost everyday on IM, I'm going to make this short.

Chibodee: Aw…

Allenby: Do you want me to update this or not?

Chibodee: Ok!

Allenby: Better.  Anyway, you may not be able to dance irl, but for the purposes of this fic, you can.  End of story.  So, now enjoy the chpt.  If you want a disclaimer, read a previous chappie.  Ja ne!

When Chibodee Met Allenby

"Okay, now, again.  One, two, thr—OW!"

"Sorry!"

"Allenby!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"That's the fourth time in a row!" Chibodee whined, sitting down on a chair, rubbing his sore foot.  Allenby glowered at him and folded her arms.

"I'm new at this, okay??" she snapped at him.  He glared back in defense.

"We've been practicing for over 45 minutes, kid!  It's not *that* hard!"  She stomped her foot.

"Yes, it *is*!"

They both sighed and looked at each other, tired and confused.  Finally, Chibodee stood up and looked down at her.  

"Do you want to give it another go?" he asked.  She smiled and nodded.

"Yup!" she chimed and got into position.  Chibodee smirked and placed one hand on her shoulder and held her hand with his other.

"Ready?"  She nodded, and he did after her.  "Okay, now, remember to wait.  One, two, three."  With that said, they began to move in a slow pace in circles around the room.  Thankfully for them, the bed, the desk, and the dresser had been moved to against the wall.  Otherwise, the two would have surely fell over and/or on top of each other right now.  

Allenby smiled and looked up at him.  "I'm doing it!  I'm actually doing it!  Look, Chibodee!  I'm dancing!" she chimed excitedly and happily.  He chuckled softly, glad to see her smile.  

"But of course you did…You had the best teacher of all," he joked.  She looked at him, an eyebrow cock in skepticism and stifled a laugh.  He smiled back and slowly brought them to a stop.

"Hey!  I was doin' good!  Why'd you stop?" she whined.

"Because, the ball starts in little under an hour, and *you* need to get ready!" he explained, taking her hand and leading her to his girls' room.  "Now, don't worry.  Just explain it to them, and everything will be fine!" he continued, opening the door.  Allenby looked at him warily.    
  
"But Chib…"

He merely smiled.  "Trust me."  With that said, he pushed her into the room and made his way back to theirs to get ready himself.


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Allenby: Well, I'm back!  And guess what?  This chapter is 3 pages!!!

Chibodee: Alright!  Henshin a go-go baby!  Yeah!

Allenby: *laughs* We'll be 80, and you'll be STILL saying that.

Chibodee: What?

Allenby: Nevermind, onto the reviews!

Xinderella, eep!  Don't hurt me!  I can't help it if they're short…err…well, I can but…. Isn't it better that if I write good short chappies, then none at all?  Oh well.  Glad you liked them though!

Shuffle Queen, Lol.  Yeah, yeah, I know they're short… The next is going to be much longer!  I promise!  Really!  Now…when ARE you going to update your fic??  You can't leave us hanging like that!!  *Clears throat*  Anyway….

Alimoe, hey girl!  Got your email, and I'll try to email you back this week, but…I have…grrr….stupid research paper.  If I don't pass this, I DON'T pass Junior English.  It's a state law… *grumbles*  And my stupid teacher ISN'T helping us AT ALL!!!  *stops and clears throat again* I'm sorry.  She just REALLY gets me mad.  Anyway, the last review….

Chibodee: Oh!  Oh!  Mine, mine, mine!

Allenby: o.O  Ok, STOP with the Finding Nemo impressions!

Chibodee: ^___^

Allenby: Anyway, thanks again for the help, and it's good to talk to you too.  Lol, do you even KNOW what glower means?  Lol, it was a vocabulary word, and I couldn't resist using it… In fact, that reminds me.  I think I did a Chibodee/Allenby fic for my vocabulary quiz awhile back.  Anyway, back on track.  I'm glad you liked the card.  

  
Chibodee: Of course I did.

Allenby: Oh yeah, Chib?

Chibodee: Yeah, Alley?

Allenby: DON'T MESS WITH MY HAIR!!!!!

Chibodee: *gulps* Um, don't you think you'd better do the disclaimer?

Allenby: Hm?  Oh yeah!  I don't own G Gundam.  Enjoy!

**When Chibodee Met Allenby**

Bunny blinked, seeing Allenby come into their room suddenly.  "Oh, hi Allenby," she replied, her confused look still on her face, "What are you doing here?"

Allenby laughed nervously.  "Um, well…"

At that time, the rest of Chibodee's group turned to her, noticing the Gundam fighter just now as well.  Janet smiled.  "Hey girl!  Whatcha doin'?"  

"Well…" Allenby began nervously, "I…I don't have a dress…."

Cath's face lit up in horror.  "Oh, you poor thing!  Come here, we'll fix ya right up!" she chimed, taking Allenby's hand and leading her deeper into their room.  

"What are you all ranting about?" came another voice from one of the closets.

"Huh?" Allenby asked, looking for the source of the sound.  

And out she stepped.  Her womanly figure was covered in a gorgeous red silk dress with a white trim that had a Spanish flair to it.  She wore black high heels and had the ends of her hair curled.  Upon her neck was a simple yet elegant strand of white pearls, and she also wore a simple gold bracelet that had a ruby rose on it on her right wrist.  Her make-up was perfect, absolutely flawless.  

"Allenby needs a dress, Shirley," Bunny answered, walking up, her navy blue skirt making a swishing sound as she moved.  "And my guess is that Chibodee sent her to us."

"He did, huh?" she only commented, looking to Allenby, a almost cold tint to her eyes.  Allenby nearly cowered back in fear.  Boy, she was almost as scary as Rain was when she kicked her out of Burning Gundam.  Heck, she might even be SCARIER than her!  

"Heh, yeah…" Allenby replied and gulped.  She didn't know why, but she was more than a tad bit nervous around Shirley.  "Listen, if it's too much trouble, I can just—"

"Hey, what do you girls think of this?" Janet asked, cutting Allenby off, holding up a lovely pink dress.  Cath's eyes lit up with glee.

"Ohhh!  That would look beautiful on her, don't ya think?" she squealed with delight.  Bunny nodded.

"Yeah!  That color goes great with her!  Perfect contrast to her hair.  Hm, now where did I put that pink lipstick?…" her voice trailed off as she went off to look for the mentioned make-up supply.  

"…I might have a pair of shoes you can borrow," Shirley said, her voice sounding dull, like she was being forced into helping, and went back into the closet.  Cath giggled and grabbed Allenby's arm.

"Come on, let's go fix your hair!" she chimed and walked her over to the chair in front one of the vanities.  

"M-My hair?" 

"Yup!"

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing!… We're just going to…spice it up a little, that's all!"  

A knock came on the door later, and Chibodee stood in the hall, trying to keep his patience, rocking back and forth on his heels.  He was wearing black dress slacks, a white dress shirt, a black leather blazer, and black loafers, but what REALLY made his outfit was that he his tie was styled after the American flag.

It was Shirley that opened the door.  She smiled in surprise.  "Hi Chibodee!…You look nice!"

He chuckled lightly and smiled back.  "Right back at ya babe…. Hey, how did you girls do with Allenby?"  He laughed some more.  "Is she begging for mercy for you to stop the make over?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" she only replied and moved to the side.

Chibodee's eyes widen until they were almost the size of saucers.  He felt his jaw almost drop to the floor as he looked at her, and he could feel his cheeks warming up.

Allenby stood in front of him, smiling shyly at him.  Her turquoise-blue hair was curled, and Bunny had been kind enough to place some hair jewelry that was pink and silver starts at certain spots in her hair.  She wore pink ice lipstick, a faint rosy blush, and some kind of shimmering eye shadow that seemed to make her eyes glow, but the weirdest thing was that it all looked natural on her, as if it was her normal face.  But then, anybody who knew Allenby knew that she NEVER wore make-up, unless forced to, just like now.  She wore a full-length carnation pink strapless dress with a silk skirt that swished around like petal, and it had a magenta ribbon design on the top, and the girls were right: it looked stunning on her.

"A…Allenby?…" he asked in a whisper, in disbelief.

She laughed softly.  "Yes, Chibodee?"

He couldn't believe it.  What happened to the little kid he send to Shirley and the others to fix up?  She had transformed.  She was…beautiful.  No, it wasn't that, she was…  He couldn't describe it.  It was just…just something about the way she looked now that made him feel warm inside.  Oh course, he couldn't say that.  He couldn't even think of the words, much less say them.  Instead, he smiled brightly at her.

"You look great Allenby," he responded.

"Thanks, you do too," she answered, smiling and almost blushed.  _"Wow, that's the first time anyone *ever* complimented on my looks!"_ she thought.  

Laughing, Chibodee walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders and wrapped his other arm around Shirley.  "Well, ladies, let's go show them how to party!" he exclaimed, and they walked out.

Allenby: *evil laughter* That's right!  I'm going to make you wait until the next chapter to find out about the ball!!!!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Allenby Beardsley: Hiya!  How's it going?  Here's the next chappie, and now it's time for…*looks around* Aw, darn it!  I left the reviews in the other room!

Domon: What are you going to do now?

Allenby: Hm… I know!  I'll call my dog to get them!

Shuffle Alliance: Your…dog?… o.O

Allenby: Yup! *whistles* Here, boy!

Chibodee: *comes running in* Yeah?

Sai Saici: Wait a sec, I thought you said you were going to get your dog!  This is Chib!

Allenby: Your point?  He IS my dog!  He even has a collar! *points to him*  ((he seriously does, look at his picture. it's a black one. ^_^))

Sai: *snickers* Can he do any tricks?

Chibodee: Hey!

Allenby: *laughs* Yeah!  Roll over boy!

Chibodee: Do I HAVE to?….

Allenby: If you want a bone….

Chibodee: BONE!  OKAY! *rolls over*

Sai: *takes a picture and laughs*

Allenby: *laughs and tosses him a bone* Here ya go!  Anyway, go fetch the reviews boy!

Chibodee: *runs and brings them back* Here ya go!

Allenby: *laughs and pats his head* Good boy.  Now…

Dreaming Wolf, hey!  Hey, wait a sec… Bad doggy!  Bad Chib!

Chibodee: What?

Allenby: You can't go in her room!  No bones for you!  

Chibodee: NUUUU!!!!!

Allenby: Anyway, thanks for liking the chappie!  And don't worry, lol, I LOVE your reviews!  They make me laugh!  Also, I understand the dress TOTALLY.  Update your fic soon, please???

Shuffle Queen, don't worry about being a bother; you're not.  All you reviewers make my day; don't EVER think you're a bother.  Without you, this fic would not be possible.  YOU all make it happen!  Remember that.  Also, don't worry about doing the different ideas; I mean, you read my descriptions for people's outfits in this, you can find some of them in SSA's detention fic (which is VERY funny), and as long as it's not word-for-word, I don't care.  But that is a nice thing for you to say though about liking my fic.  It pleases me to know that people like them.  I PROMISE to go review your fic this weekend!  Seriously!

Ken no Kakera, lol.  Yes!  Damn the person!  (pardon my language)  Damn the person into hell!  Glad you liked it though, and I need to review your fics as well.  Don't worry, if I can email back Dreaming Wolf, (after she had emailed me in JANUARY!) I can review your fics!  Lol.  

SSA, don't worry!  Hey!…What do you mean "not worthy"?!  Dude!  If it wasn't for YOU, I'd STILL be stuck five chapters ago!  It is ME who is not worthy to read/review YOUR fics!  After all, it WAS your Detention, Shooting Stars, and Eternal Life fics that got me STARTED on reading G Gundam fanfics!  You're da man!…err…woman…ah, you know what I mean!  Sorry for getting this out later than I originally planned!  (Chib also told me you're feeling down, and I hope you feel better soon; you can always talk to me if you want to rant.)

Loss of Innocence, yay!  I have a new reviewer!  Cool!  And you like it?  Wow!  Thanks!  Um….Hm… Heh.  *laughs nervously*  Guess I just did the opposite of what you said, huh?  I can't help it!  Seriously, I think my favorite part of writing this fic is this, responding to y'all's reviews!  It's so much fun getting to communicate with you guys like this!  Sorry if I rant too much though!  I hope you continue to like this!

Alimoe =OD, hey!  Wow, can you believe we're almost DONE with our junior year?!  Lol.  About time!  Yeah, those tests are bloody vexing; I finished my about…3wks ago?  Somewhere around then.  Thanks for checking for spelling and grammar errors for me in the chappies though.  Chib can tell ya, I'm bad when it comes to that!

Chibodee: Ain't that the truth…

Allenby: HEY!

Chibodee: EEP!

Allenby: Anyway…. Thanks again though for all your compliments!  They mean a LOT!  And about yours, great job too! *coughupdatesooncough*

And now, Chib.

Chibodee: Yes?

Allenby: Okay, well, I know; I just thought it would be cool though, and I want to see a picture of that!  Lol, don't worry though!  I know what you mean!  Aww, thanks!  That's nice!  Yeah, we are good friends, aren't we?  Lol.  *sighs, then laughs* Yeah, I KNEW you'd say that!  Talk to ya later!

And now…the fun part: the disclaimer.  I do not own G Gundam nor do I own "My Cherie Amour," by Stevie Wonder.  Also, please see my bio for an important message.   

**When Chibodee Met Allenby**

It was like a grand ball from a fairy tale.  Yes, everyone was dressed up beautifully, and even Allenby had to admit she looked beautiful as well.  She felt as though she was Cinderella today, and tonight was her night to shine.  Now, all she needed was to dance with her Prince Charming in order to make this fairy tale dream come true.

She sadly sighed.  _"Yeah right, fat chance of *that* happening…"_ she thought depressingly.  She shifted her weight on her chair to get more comfortable as she watched everyone dancing with lazy, sad, longing eyes.  

Princess Marie-Louise looked every bit her part, wearing a deep violet silk dress that had a gold trim with stones sewn into it in an intricate design and looked like it was from Medieval Europe.  Allenby could have sworn that those gems on her dress were real diamonds.  She wore a shimmering gold crown on her head, but of course since she was a princess after all, and her hair came down in a cascade of sunshine-blond curls.  

Natasha was wearing a sleeveless black dress that had a black beaded top and a black satin skirt, and she wore a pair black-gem dangle earrings.  It was modestly cut, which made sense, given Natasha's character, but nonetheless, it looked great on her.  Her long, wavy green hair was pulled back into a tight bun.  

Cecil had on a simple spaghetti-string dress in the shade of a bright green.  The dress had a flowery skirt, almost giving the impression she was a mermaid with a green tail.  There were swirls of forest green sequins on it, giving the look of either ripples on her skirt or in a way, scales.  Her hair was in a high ponytail, tied there by a green ribbon the same color as the dress.  She wore a simple strand of white pearls around her neck and right wrist, as well as donning on a pair of pear earrings, and she looked absolutely adorable.

As usual, Chibodee's girls all looked fabulous.  Shirley, of course, was in her red dress.  Bunny wore a sleeveless blue dress; the top was an ice blue, covered in sliver glitter, and the skirt was full-length and made of navy blue silk.  Her glasses even matched her dress; she wore a pair that a thin blue frame, and she wore sliver bangles on her wrists, a sapphire ring, and small sliver hoop earrings.  Cath donned on an orange dress that looked similar to Marilyn Monroe's famous white dress, except the skirt came to her ankles, and she wore a gold bracelet on her left wrist and large golden hoop earrings.  Janet wore a strapless golden yellow dress, having the skirt full-length and was almost completely back less, the top of the back just a tiny bit above her waist, and she had a shawl that was sheer except for the gold sparkles on it.  She wore a gold bracelet that wrapped around her arm, almost reaching up to her elbow and a simple thick gold-chained necklace.  

Finally, there was Rain.  To make it short, she looked perfect.  One hundred percent perfect.  She wore a wavy, long-sleeved white silk kimono that had the pattern of roses sew beautifully into it.  The dress had slits on the sides that came up almost all the way up to her hip and highlighted her nice figure, but it still was covered her decently.  She wore a white headband in her chestnut-brown hair, white high heels, and even wore pearl earrings instead of her traditional gold ones.  She seemed to be glowing; she looked like an angel.  

Allenby turned her attention away from Rain, not wanting to feel bad about herself, and looked over at the guys.  

George was the perfect compliment to Marie-Louise.  He did look fantastic in his formal uniform for his ranking as a knight.  It was navy blue with red cuffs, a gold trim, and gold buttons and fastens on the top.  His black leather boots were polished to a bright shine, and he also wore all his medals and a long, flowing red cape.  To Allenby, he looked like he was dressed for the role of a prince…a prince for Marie-Louise, that is.

Argo still looked as every bit as his usual stoic self.  He wore black suit pants and jacket as well as a black tie.  But what shocked Allenby was his dress shirt: it was pink!  She had to stifle a laugh when she saw it, finding it to be quite surprising to see that on Argo of all things.  However, she supposed he looked nice in it, not really one to judge the Neo-Russian on his looks.       

Sai Saici shocked her by looked mature and almost grown-up in his black Chinese-style suit with gold trim.  The suit fitted him perfectly, and his hair was tied back with a gold ribbon, and he lost his brown leather wristbands.  Of course, the only thing clashing with this classy, mature look was the childish grin he wore on his face as he danced with Cecil.

Having already seen Chibodee, she didn't even bother looking for him as her eyes suddenly fell on the last member of the Shuffle Alliance.  Domon.  When she caught sight of him, she didn't know whether to stare at him lovingly and longingly or to laugh.  While he was wearing a suit, and she wondered how Rain talked him into that one, he still wore his biker gloves and his red cloak.  He seemed to always be wearing that cloak; she wondered if he ever took it off long enough to be washed.  However, she still couldn't help but want to dance with him.

Sighing sadly, her eyes fell upon her fingers as she tapped them on the table.  Everyone else was either talking or dancing with someone else.

Chibodee was telling a joke to a couple of fellow Gundam fighters, when his eyes suddenly fell on Allenby.  He didn't know why, but he wanted to see how she was doing, and when he saw her sitting there by herself, looking miserable, he almost felt sad.  "Look guys…" he began, his eyes still on her, "I'll catch up with ya later."  With that said, he walked off, over to the DJ, talked to him for a moment, and began walking over to Allenby.

She didn't notice Chibodee coming towards her until he sat down next to her.  "Hi Chibodee," she said, still looking down at her nails.

"Hey… Why aren't you smiling?" he asked, concerned.  She merely shrugged in response.  Chibodee quickly caught a glance at Domon and Rain dancing, and the answer hit him.  
    
    _~ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la ~_
    
    "Allenby, look at me," he said, his voice gentle yet stern at the same time; she did as he said.  "Okay, there's not going to be any chance for that wish to come true; there won't be any romance between you and him tonight; there might not even a good drink for you…"  She laughed at that part.  "But by God," he said, standing up and pulling her up to him, "there *will* be dancing!"  With that said, and before she could have a chance to object, he led her out onto the dance floor and began to dance with her.  
    
    _~ My cherie amour, lovely as a summer day_
    
    _My cherie amour, distant as the milky way_
    
    _My cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore_
    
    _You're the only girl my heart beats for_
    
    _How I wish that you were mine ~ _
    
    He spun her around, pulling away from her, then pulling her back close.  Allenby couldn't help but laugh and smile as she danced with him, remembering the time they spent together as he taught her and just from the crazy grin he was wearing.  They were dancing to the moderately slow song, smiling and trying their best not to laugh.
    
    "You know, I can sing this song!" Chibodee declared proudly.
    
    "No, you can't!" she argued, laughing.
    
    "Yeah, I can!" he scoffed, laughing as well.  "Just listen!"
    
    _~ In a cafe or sometimes on a crowded street_
    
    _I've been near you, but you never noticed me_
    
    _My cherie amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore_
    
    _That behind that little smile I wore_
    
    _How I wish that you were mine ~_  
    
    Surely, he did sing the words in the same timing as the singer, but he was, well…flat.  She laughed harder, and he pretended to be hurt.  He spun her out quickly, getting his revenge as a joke only.  However, Allenby, haven't really fully gotten the hand of wearing high heels, stumbled back, and would have fallen, had it not been for Chibodee catching her.
    
    The contact shocked them both.  Oh sure, Chibodee wasn't about to drop Allenby; he'd never drop a girl for one thing, and another, she might kill him if he did.  She was almost positive that he wouldn't let her fall like this, but she didn't quite expect him to catch her either.  For a moment, they just stared into each other's eyes, confused by the new feeling.
    
    _~ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_
    
    _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_
    
    _Maybe someday, you'll see my face among the crowd_
    
    _Maybe someday, I'll share your little distant cloud_
    
    _Oh, cherie amour, pretty little one that I adore_
    
    _You're the only girl my heart beats for_
    
    _How I wish that you were mine ~_
    
    The music snapped them out of their thoughts, and Allenby looked up at him, a somewhat nervous and shy glint to her eye.  "Um…Chibodee?…." she asked.
    
    "Yeah?" he whispered, wondering why he felt like his feet were made of stone as he held her there in his arms.
    
    "Can you help me up?" she asked, raising her eyebrows as she smiled to him hopefully.  He smirked, then laughed as he pulled her back up, careful not to go too fast.
    
    "What?  You didn't like falling into my arms?" he kid.  She rolled her eyes, laughed good-naturedly, and took his hands again, the two got ready to dance again, when…
    
    _~ La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_
    
    _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la ~_  
    
    And the song died.  She almost frowned as she looked in the direction of where the DJ was.  "Oh…the song's over…" she said, a sad tone evident in her voice, no matter how much she tried to conceal it or would deny it if questioned about it.  He nodded in agreement as he, too, looked over to the music entertainment section.  She looked back to him, trying to think of a way to thank him, when Sai Saici came over.
    
    "Wow!  Great dancing you two!" he replied loudly, a wide grin to his face.  Allenby sheepishly smiled and nodded.
    
    "Thanks Sai, that's ni—"
    
    "Aw, of course we did!  I'm the best!" Chibodee joked, wrapping his arm around Allenby, who glared at him momentarily for interrupting her, before rolling her eyes, trying not to laugh, as so did Sai.
    
    "Is there anything you *can't* do, Chibodee?" she asked sarcastically.  He only smirked and looked at her.
    
    "Nope!  I'm the master, remember?  There is nothing I can't do!" he boasted proudly.  Allenby and Sai only laughed.
    
    "Except beat Domon!" they chanted in a loud voice at the same time.
    
    "Hey!  As I recall, you *two* couldn't beat him *either*!"
    
    "Hey!  I came close!" Allenby snapped back.
    
    "And I damaged part of his Gundam!" Sai remarked.
    
    "Minor details," Chibodee sneered.  Allenby play hit his arm as he released her, freeing herself to hold her sides as she laughed.  Sai Saici was about to comment about that when Cecil called for him.  Not wanting to keep her waiting, he ran off to her.  
    
    Allenby let out a slight yawn as she felt fatigue slowly crawl upon her.  Chibodee looked down at her, a playful smirk to his face.  "Aw, is it time for the little girl's bed time, already?"  She glared.
    
    "I'm not a little kid, and for your information, I'm not t—"  She stopped as another yawn escaped her lips.  Chibodee only laughed.
    
    "I rest my case," he managed to get out, before he too yawned.  It was Allenby's turn to smirk.  
    
    "Hm…looks like it's time for a *little* boy's bed time, too."  He merely grumbled and let out another one, this time really loud.  
    
    "I guess it's time for both of us to hit the sack," he responded sleepily.  She nodded.

"Good idea," she mumbled in a yawn, and with that said, the two began to walk up to their room, not even realizing or remembering the bed issue.


	16. Chapter Fifteen

Allenby: Woot!  Hey, I'm back!

Chibodee: Yay!  She's back!  hugs

Allenby: Lol, yes, I'm back Chib.  Yeah, sorry for taking so long.  School was a killer, and then after it got over, I had Driver's Ed. to go to. 

Chibodee: But Driver's Ed. was only a week long…

Allenby: XP  Shut up doggy!  Anyways, yeah, I'm sorry again.  Man, I can't believe I've been working on this for almost a WHOLE year!  I really can't.  This is incredible!  We should do something special for the first year anniversary!  Any one got any ideas? .;;  Well, just tell me in those reviews okay!    Now, it's that time again.  Responding time!!

Assassin-G, thanks man!  It always pleases me to know that I'm making the reviewers happy with my work!    Just…update yours soon, k?  Lol, then, we'll call it even!

Shuffle Queen, wow!  So many compliments!  How nice of you to say!  Yeah, the ball scene was a fun one to write!  It's one of my favorite in the whole fic, and I loved doing the descriptions!  Thanks again, and hope too see you update also!  XD

Ken no Kakera, hm…well, you're just going to have to read and find out!  =P  Aw, thanks, but you're fics are great too!  I enjoy reading them!

Little Demon 51, well hiya!  Lol, I don't recall seeing you before, so it's good to meet you!  Yeah, Allenby and Chibodee are my favorites too.  I'm glad you like this fic so much.  Hm…where I get my ideas from?… Well, I get inspiration from a lot of things, mostly things that I see, hear, or just random dreams that I have (like the ball scene, especially with the dresses)!  .;;  Mostly, the idea for this fic came while I was listening to the song "Yesterday" by the Beatles and reading some fic, a FF7 one if I'm not mistaken.  But most of the chappies here are just random ideas I pulled out of my head.  Also, talking with Dreaming Wolf, Chibodee, Alimoe, and SSA irl helps too!  Never underestimate the power of talented authors in a group! 

Phoenix, your words flatter me to no end.  If you want to read some good C/A fics here, definitely Alimoe's is up there (The Man with Blue and Pink Hair), Ken no Kakera, and SSA, or Baka Tulip as she's now known, has a couple of good ones too!  But yeah, there's a storage.  Oh well.  Heh, yeah, sorry the chappies are short; I'm trying to make them longer, but I don't want to force it, because then, I don't think they're good then.  Well, HOPEFULLY, I'll update this at least 3 more times before the summer is up.  Hang with me though, I'll finish it!  I promise!  .

Darkangel219 (Jessica), yeah, I've seen that pic, and it IS cute!  =D  I have it saved onto my computer.  Well, if you like my fic, go read the others I mentioned in Phoenix's response, because you'll LOVE them!  Lol, yeah, it was great when Chib sang off-key!  It was funny!  I got to find a way to make Chib sing irl when he comes down this summer.  =3  I'll find a way to record it and put it on the Internet!  Hee, hee, hee…

Loss of Innocence, ehh….Heh.  Well, I just can't help it!!!  =C  I'm sorry!  It's just, since this is the last thing I type before posting, I just have it on the top so it makes it easier on my lazy arse.  Also, and I speak from my experience, some times when you're reading a chappie, you want to hurry and finish if you only have a couple of minutes left, and putting the author notes at the bottom some times is a bother.  Oh well.  At least it's shorter than some of my other author notes! .;;

Alimoe, floaty mode, huh?  Lol, I'm in…deprived-of-sleep-but-on-a-caffeine-high-so-I'm still-awake mode!    Heh.  Gomen, couldn't resist!  Anyway, I got your email, and I PROMISE to email you back before the end of June!  I promise!  Wow, a SUPER DUPER chappie, thanks!  Lol, and it was in all caps too!  Must've been better than I thought! .;  Yeah, Chib's my dog.  Lol.  Hm, you'll have to get Chibodee to explain that one!  Lol.  Man, whoo-hoo!  We're going to be seniors!  Party time!

And, of course, Chib. 

Chibodee: Ruff!

Allenby: Lol.  Well, Chibodee, this is coming from the girl who once you visit me this summer is going to make you color you hair blue and pink and wear a dog collar that will either say Chibodee or Scooby on it and make you act like a dog and even go for a walk on a leash, what else do you expect?  Lol.  And above all that, I'm going to make you sing.  Lol, yes, I know I'm evil.  Hey, if I can get Adam to dress in drag, I can make you sing! XD  Ha-ha!  Lol.  Can't wait for DragonCon though!  It'll be great to see ya there. 

Chibodee: Heh, we'll see about that one…  Anyway, we better end this.

Allenby: sighs Yeah, you're right… Oh well, I still don't own G Gundam, no matter how much I may torture Chib, I still can't own it.  Now, review and enjoy!

When Chibodee Met Allenby

It was eleven in Neo-France, and most people were preparing to go to bed, being that they were tired from dancing and partying the night but also from traveling over there from their respective countries.  And up the stairs, leading to the Gundam fighters' rooms, a loud groan came out from one of the doors.

"Noo!" Allenby whimpered.  "Why does there only have to be one?!!…"

Indeed this was a problem.  Both Gundam fighters were exhausted, and there was only one bed placed in their room.  For a moment, they both just stood at the foot of the bed, staring at it in dismay. 

Chibodee sighed softly.  "Don't worry kid, I'll let ya have the bed.  I'll take the floor," he offered, sounding like a little puppy dog that was unwillingly going to sleep on the floor instead of the bed.  Allenby shook her head. 

"No, no…you take the bed Chibodee, I'll take the chair," she countered.  "You've already helped me out, so now it's my turn."

"But I can't let you do that!" he protested.  "You're the girl, and I'm the guy!  I'm supposed to give up the bed for you!"

Allenby twitched, slightly annoyed.  Not only was she tired, but now she was slightly upset for it seemed that the only reason he wanted to be nice to her was because she was a woman, not because she was herself.  However, she knew how stubborn he was; he wasn't going to take no for an answer.  Finally, she thought up of an idea.  "Well…we're both mature adults…or close to it… I guess we can both…share it, as long as nothing happens."

Chibodee stood there in thought, then finally nodded.  Surely this shouldn't be a problem…hopefully…  "Okay, that works," he replied before heading for the door.  "I'm gonna go say night to the girls.  I'll be back."  And with that said, he left. 

Once he was gone, she sighed in relief and got out a pair of blue pajamas to change into.  She took off Shirley's shoes, making a note to give them back to her tomorrow morning, and took out all the little bit of jewelry she was wearing.  It took awhile to get all the stars out, but she finally did and placed them on top of the dresser with her necklace.  She reached in the back and undid the zipper and let the pink dress fall to the floor, and she let out another sigh of relief.

"Finally, I'll get to wear some real clothes," she muttered and picked up her button-down, baby blue cotton pajama top when suddenly, the door opened.  Shocked, she turned and looked at the door and gaped in horror before letting out a terrified shriek and covering herself with her top.

"ACK!  Allenby, I'm sorry!" Chibodee exclaimed, closing his eyes.  The young Gundam fighter, however, was in no forgiving mood.

"Chibodee Crocket!" she snapped.  "You pervert!"  With that said and with one arm, picked up his suitcase that was conveniently beside the dresser, and threw it at him. 

Since his eyes were closed and since he wasn't expecting that, Chibodee felt the wind get knocked out of him by a hard blow to his chest, and he fell back onto the floor.  Before Chibodee could even explain that it was all just a accident, Allenby slammed the door shut and locked the door.  He looked down to see that his suitcase had come open from the hit…and several porno magazines were in it!?!?! 

A loud cough from his right caught his attention, and he looked over to see the rest of the Shuffle Alliance standing there.  Argo stood in the back, looking every bit of his usual stoic self; Sai Saici stood off to the left, snickering under his breath; George sighed disappointedly, holding his head up with his right hand, shaking his head slowly; and Domon stood there, glaring at him, tapping the fingers on his left hand on his right arm as his arms were folded across his chest. 

"What?" Chibodee asked.  "What, you think I tried to peep on her or something?"  The four Gundam fighters nodded.  "Now, what in the Stars and Stripes makes you think that?!"  None of them spoke a word, but gestured their eyes over the to the magazines sprawled all over his lap.  Chibodee looked down, then looked up to his comrades. 

"These aren't mine!  I swear it!"  Domon raised an eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously.  "Look, they're not!  I had clothes, video games, and car magazines in here, I don't know what-" he stopped when he noticed Sai Saici was laughing his head off.  He gritted his teeth and stared coldly at the boy.  "Sai Saici, you little!…"

"Uh oh!" Sai Saici said quickly and took off running down the stairs.  Chibodee jumped to his feet and pushed through Domon and George, Argo having stepped out of the way.

"Get back here, you punk!" Chibodee yelled, chasing after him.

A few minutes later, a knock came on the door, and Allenby looked up.  "Who is it?" she asked.

"Allenby, it's me," the person answered, and she rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Chibodee?" she asked, looking back down at her book. 

"Look, Allenby, I'm sorry.  I should have knocked first; that was rude of me," he apologized.  "Forgive?"

She sighed, confused and mad at herself.  She just could never stay mad at him.  "Alright," she answered, and after putting her bookmark in and closing the book and setting it on the nightstand beside her, she got up and opened the door.

He smiled and walked in.  "Thanks toots," he said, his cocky grin still on his face.  Allenby glared at him, growling softly as Chibodee could've sworn that her eyes flashed red there for a moment.  "Kidding!  Kidding!" he chimed defensively, waving his hands in front of his face. 

"Okay," she muttered, and she walked over to the bed, and so did he, once he realized she wasn't going to knee him in the groin.  The two Gundam fighters climbed into the bed, and Allenby turned off the lamp.

"Good night, Chibodee," she said as a yawn hit her, and she fell asleep.

"Night, Allenby," he responded, succumbing to sleep as well.  And two got some much needed rest.


	17. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Well, I'm going to make this quick so I can post it.  Think of this as my b-day gift to y'all.  Oh, this chappie is dedicated to Chibodee for helping me a lot with the fic.  Heh, yeah, it's that one.

Slugger1, well, here's your update!  Lol.  Glad you liked it though!

Wolfgurl006, well, I get my ideas from many things.  I think I answered a question like this in the last author notes.  Since I'm pressed for time, give me your email, and I'll tell you, okay?  And I'll read  your fics, ASAP!  Promise!

Assassin-G, lol, that's okay.  I like your summer camp fic though.  You write good comedy.  Just work on them when you can.

Alimoe, yeah, sighs too bad we couldn't have that party.  I was too lazy to post this earlier.  I finally emailed you too!  Woot!  Heh.  Thanks for liking it though!  Lol, yup!  We're seniors!  XD

And my dear doggy…

Chibodee: Yes?

Allenby: I don't have time to answer yours.

Chibodee: pouts

Allenby: Don't give me that look please!  hands him a bone

Chibodee: Arf! takes it  She doesn't own G Gundam.

Allenby: Thanks doggy.

**When Chibodee Met Allenby**

It started out as a normal day, but Chibodee sensed that something was wrong, or at least weird, going on.  He couldn't place his finger on it, but something seemed…well, different.  No one else seemed to notice, so he just thought it was just him.  That is, until… 

"Hey Chibodee!" a voice cheerfully chimed, and he looked to his right to fine a smiling face staring at him.

"Eh…hi Allenby…" he responded, somewhat shocked at her cheerfulness.  She seemed so mad at him the night before, and even when she was in a good mood, she wasn't that nice to him.  Oh, don't get him wrong, she was nice, just not…perky, he guessed the word for it was.

She promptly sat down close next to him on the couch, still grinning like a Chester cat.  "Wasn't that a great dinner we just had?…" she asked, as Chibodee tried to scoot away, but there was no room left on the couch from where he was sitting to do so. 

"Yeah, it was good…" he answered.  Suddenly, she smirked and leaned over to him.

"Meet me up in our room," she said, her playful smirk still upon her lips, and she left to go up there.

Chibodee shook his head.  What was with her today?  Then again, he supposed he should go up and see what it was.  Most likely, that was going to be the only way he'd find out.  He sighed and shook his head as he made the trip up the stairs.  He opened the door and walked in, not bothering to close the door behind him, and his eyes scanned the dimmed room, but he didn't see her and stopped at the foot of the bed.  Suddenly, the door was closed, and he turned around to see…

"ALLENBY?!" he demanded. 

Indeed, it was the young Gundam fighter, but not in the way he normally saw her.  Instead of her traditional jumpsuit and vest, she was now wearing a skimpy, two-piece, black leather outfit that barely covered her body.  "Hello Chibodee…" she purred, a sly expression on her face. 

His eyes were wide with shock as he gaped at her.  He couldn't believe what he was seeing here.  A weird feeling formed in the pit of his stomach as he just stared at her.  He didn't know what to say; he couldn't form any words with his mouth.  He just stood there, gawking at her, not knowing what to do.  It seemed as though she knew what to do though…

She walked up to him and pushed him back on the bed before climbing on top of him.  He inhaled sharply, confused beyond belief, not only by her actions but by his body's reactions to them.  "A-Allenby, wh…what are you doing?!" he exclaimed.  However, she didn't answer him; she slowly crawled up his body and looked down at him, smirking.

"You know you want this…" she whispered before leaning down and kissing him passionately. 

Chibodee's eyes shot up as he just froze.  He could feel his cheeks burning red as he just laid there, utterly surprised and shocked.  Then again, she was beautiful, and heck, he was a guy after all.  He finally closed his eyes and kissed her back, putting as much passion into it as she did, and he cupped her bottom, fondling her gently.

Allenby awoke suddenly and gasped in shock.  It felt like someone was…groping her?!  No, it couldn't be, but then…  She looked over her shoulder and looked down.  "ACK!!" she shrieked.

Her shriek was enough to rouse Chibodee from his slumber slightly, and he weakly lifted up his head, his eyes still almost closed from sleep.  "Huh?" he mumbled, yawning softly.

"CHIBODEE!!!" she screamed, absolutely livid at the still groggy, half-asleep Neo-American.

"Wha?…" he said a little louder, opening an eye.

BAM! 

Though fully awake now, Chibodee barely could gather himself before Allenby threw him out the door.  Instantly, he tried opening the door, but it appeared as though she had locked the door.  This was utterly embarrassing.  If someone caught him out here, like Sai Saici or his girls, they would never let it down.  "Allenby!" he hissed quietly, his hand still gripping the door handle.  "Let me in!"

"No," she promptly answered.

"Heh, come on Allenby… How am I supposed to sleep?" he asked, started to get aggravated. 

The door opened, and Chibodee prepared to walk into the room again…until she threw the blanket and pillow at him.  Not expecting it, he caught them and got the door shut in his face again.  "Okay…that does it!" he growled and grabbed the handle, twisting it madly.  "Allenby…open this door…"

"You groped me!  I'm not letting you back in!" she protested.

"What?!  I would never--"  He stopped himself when he remembered his dream.  Oops.  Heh, his bad.  But he wasn't going to apologize to her.  If he told her what he had dreamt about, she would surely go into Berserker Mode and kill him.  It was a fate the Neo-American rather avoid.  "Look, Allenby, I'm tired, and it's late…" he began.  "Now just let back in the damn room!"

"I'll hand over Nobel Gundam before I let you back in!" she snapped.

Okay, he may have been annoyed before, but now, he was mad.  "Allenby, you open this door up now, you hear me?…" he demanded in his normal voice.

No response. 

Now, he was livid.  "Allenby!" he yelled.  "I know you're in there!…"  He began to pound loudly and hard on the door, but not hard enough to break it; hey, the last thing he wanted to do on this trip was pay for property damage.  However, the said Neo-Sweden Gundam fighter did not comply.  He knocked even louder.  "ALLENBY, OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!!!"

"A-HEM!" a voice coughed.

Puzzled, Chibodee turned around to not only see the rest of the Shuffle Alliance, but his crew, Natasha, and Rain too.  All of them looked tired and vexed with him for having woken them up, although Sai was smirking and Bunny's eyes were wide in shock.  Chibodee nervously smiled at them; this was exactly what he was afraid of.

"Heh, she locked me out," he sheepishly explained.  Unamused, they all turned around and left for their rooms.  Seeing that they were leaving, he turned back and turned the doorknob hopefully…

It was still locked.

"Just my luck…" he hissed.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Wow. Lol, this thing is 65 pages long now (minus the author notes). Amazing. What's even more amazing was that I actually FINISHED this chappie! Woot! Man, this has been fun writing this.

Chibodee: You bet!

Allenby: Oh yeah! grabs hold of his hand, smiling Guess what everyone? Well….

Chibodee: We're going out!

Allenby: Lol, yup, we are! Actually, we've going out now for almost a week and a half now. But yeah, so life is good!

Chibodee: Which means I get all rights to grope her now! laughs loudly

Allenby: . ;; whacks him upside the head Bad doggy…

Chibodee: Ow….I'm sorry…

Allenby: You better be, which reminds me, about the last chappie. .;; Heh, yeah, I was very, very, VERY nervous about posting that. Everything up until now has been innocent, and to post that, well, I was worried it might go over the rating. That basically came back when Chib used to joke to me about writing a lemon in there. Sorry if I scared anyone too badly! .;; Lol, it looks as though as our Neo-American friend is having conflicted feelings about the young Neo-Swedish Gundam fighter. Well, now that I have that all said, onto the reviews!

Loss of Innocence, wow! Thanks! Heh, hopefully this will satisfy your craving for a bit until I get the next one done! .;

Assassin-G, yay! You finally updated! Sorry I haven't had a chance to review your other fic, school's been busy! Lol. Oh yeah, we get to find out about my bro's football tomorrow. Lol, yeah, I do torture my doggy a bit, but oh well. Heh. He should be used to it now. Thanks for the compliments though! Although, that idea isn't totally original; I stole part of the idea from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves and part from what Chib suggested. .;; Heh. I think most of my guy friends in general would hate to be in his position, lol. Thanks again for the talk, it helped.

Wolfegurl006, hey again! Yeah, I thought it might scare some people. Sorry! .;; I don't mean to scare people!…Really!….That often… shifty eyes Lol. Just kidding. I'll go check out your fics then and review and prove to you that they ARE good!

Alimoe, lol. Yes, yes he did. Indirectly. Lol. Ah, but it's so much fun to tease and torture my doggy… Maybe I should go easy on him for awhile, or at least give him some bones, lol! Yay! I'm funny…or at least I am in writing! Too bad I can't do this for my stand-up act in Drama! XD I'm glad you liked it though. Yeah, we should do that! Just tell my personal assistant about it, and Chib will be happy to help you! Lol, and that's another story for another time! Lol.

And finally, my dear Chibodee, who made me promise not to tell anyone online that I updated so he could be the first to update. Lol, hmmm….I might just keep you out a little longer! laughs evilly Nah, I'm just kidding. I've been messin' with ya a lot, but you know I love you and that I'm just playing, so it's all good. True, you're not that perverted….. You're MORE perverted than that! Lol. Couldn't resist. You left yourself open for that one, Chib. I love you! smiles innocently Yeah, update already! You said you finished the chappie! Oh well, talk to you later!

Now, I'm going to cut it now, since I made this long enough already. I do not own G Gundam, but I have dibs on Chibodee! Lol. XP

**When Chibodee Met Allenby**

Sai Saici smirked seeing Chibodee laying outside the door asleep on his side. It was too funny. He was about to go over and poke at him with a pen, but George pulled him back. "Let him be," he told him, "He's had a rough night." Sulking, the Neo-Chinese turned and left down the stairs for breakfast. Chibodee, having no clue how "Rose Boy" just saved him, remained asleep, mumbling something incoherently as he pulled the blanket over his head in an attempt to keep away the hallway lights.

Inside the room, on the other hand, Allenby awoke with a soft yawn. She smiled, feeling well rested and got out of bed. Quickly, she changed into her usual jumpsuit, vest, and boots. She opened the door and not noticing the slumbering Gundam fighter, stepped right onto his stomach.

Chibodee yelled in pain, waking up due to the sudden pain in his stomach, and held it. Allenby looked down and gasped in horror and jumped back. "Oh my! Chibodee, I'm so sorry!" she replied and bent down to help him onto his feet. He groaned and looked down at her.

"Hello to you too Allenby," he replied. Allenby smiled apologetically at him.

"I didn't know you were out here," she explained.

"Well, you should have…You were the one who kicked me out," he grumbled.

"Hey! You made a pass at me!" she countered.

"I was asleep!" he exclaimed, waving his arms about. She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I don't even want to know…" she mumbled. Chibodee sighed, and Allenby looked at him, her right eyebrow raised.

"What now?" he asked.

"Aren't you going to get dressed for breakfast?" she asked, pointing to his attire. "You're a mess." Chibodee looked down, and indeed, he was a mess. He had slept in his suit, and his shirt and pants were now wrinkled, and his tie was now loose, almost completely undone, his hair was even wilder than usual.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," he replied and went into their room as she turned and walked down the stairs to join the others for breakfast.

"Oh damn," he muttered and went back into the room to change. Seeing no reason to stay, Allenby left and walked down the stairs.

A few minutes later, Chibodee came and joined them for breakfast, wearing his usual outfit. Sai Saici went into a fit of laughs as soon as Chibodee joined them, almost choking from laughing so hard. Everyone stared at him in shock; what was wrong with this boy?

"You…You looked just like a little dog this morning, all curled up in front of the door asleep!" he managed to say while still laughing. The rest of the Gundam fighters and the crew remembered this as well, and most of them bit their tongue to keep from snickering about it. "All you were missing was a bone!" Sai added.

Janet started laughing aloud. "When he gets drunk, he does howl like a dog!" she giggled, and at that, the rest of his girls laughed hard, and Allenby finally couldn't hold it in any longer and began laughing at the mental picture of Chibodee howling at the moon. Rain shook her head, her eyes shut, silently giggling at that. Argo sat there as his usual stoic self, and Natasha sat next to him, not saying a word, being that she hadn't finished her first cup of coffee yet. Domon snickered at the Neo-American's teasing from his crew. George sighed, shaking his head, thinking that Chibodee was every bit the uncivilized buffoon he thought him to be. Chibodee just sat there, an annoyed glare to his eyes, looking as though he wanted to punch the next person that made a joke.

"Now come on," George said, "cease and desist." Not wanting to anger their host, everyone quiet down, but Allenby kept staring at Chibodee curiously. Chibodee looked over at her, confused and still vexed that everyone was laughing at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You are a dog!" she exclaimed, bringing everyone's attention to them.

"I am not!" he snapped.

"Yes, you are!"

"How am I a dog?" Sai Saici opened his mouth, ready to answer, when Chibodee saw him and pointed at him, glaring at the young Neo-Chinese. "Shut up!"

"You have a collar," Allenby answered.

"Huh?" Chibodee asked, looking back at her confused.

"You have a collar," she repeated.

"What?" She pointed to him.

"You're wearing a black collar." Chibodee looked down and saw it was true, as well as everyone else.

"Hey, she's right," Domon commented.

Allenby laughed, smiling. "You're a doggy!"

Chibodee's eyes shot up in shock and embarrassment. "Don't call me that!!" Chibodee ordered.

Allenby smirked. "Sure thing……..Doggy."


	19. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Yay! I'm back! Anyways, hope everyone is doing well. Well, here's the latest chappie, and I hope you all enjoy it. This may be a short chapter, but I worked hard on it, and I'm proud of it. sighs I think I'm losing my touch though; I can't think up of anything for the author notes! pouts Oh well. Anyway, there's a tiny allusion in here to Miss Congeniality, near the end. That's a great movie! Hmmm…Maybe I'll do a G Gundam spin on it, who knows? Now, onto the reviews!

xBakaTulipx, yay! You're back! hugs I'm so happy you're back! Whee! .; Yes, I'm still weird. Thanks for reviewing though, it means a lot. And it's great to see you again!

Alimoe, lol. Yes, I know! I couldn't resist! I hope Chib doesn't mind too much! .; Oh well, he can get over it, lol. blushes slightly and laughs Yeah, I can't believe I've only been going out with him since August. It just seems so much…I don't know, longer. Thanks again though!

Dark E-Ko Gundam, thanks for the compliment. And don't diss your fic! whacks I can't stand it when authors do that! Have some faith in yourself! I am glad you liked the fic though.

Ken no Kakera, yay! You're back too! hugs her as well Everyone's coming back again! Lol, yeah, that's our Chib for ya! And speaking of updating…WHEN are you going to update yours????? waits for answer

And finally, of course, Chib. Lol, yeah, you told me about that. I miss you…and your fic! Lol. Seriously though, I hope I get to talk to you before MLK Day. Love you too. kisses and hugs

Disclaimer: Why do I STILL have to do this?! Don't you stupid lawyers know by now that I DON'T own G Gundam, yet????

**When Chibodee Met Allenby**

**Chapter Eighteen**

After everybody had calmed down from laughing and Chibodee had stopped whining about his new nickname, it was suggested that should all play a game. Sai Saici jokingly made the offer to play frisbee with the "doggy", but was quick to change his mind when the said "canine" almost lunged at him, being only held back by Allenby.

"Just chill!" she exclaimed, still having a tight hold onto the back of his long demin jacket.

"Calm down?!" he demanded. "Calm down? It's your fault all of this started! You're the one that starting calling me that!"

"Me?! It's not my fault!" she snapped back, which only fueled the argument.

"Monsieur!…Mademoiselle!…I—" George tried but to no avail. Finally, Natasha lost her patience.

"SILENCE!!!" Natasha bellowed, and the two stopped immediately, staring at the Neo-Russian warden in a mixture of shock and fear.

"Thank you Mademoiselle Natasha," George replied. "Now, how about a round of fencing?" he suggested, throwing out an idea to them, and no one seemed to have a problem with it so they left for the gym.

The Shuffle Alliance and Allenby suited up and received their training rapiers. Rain and the rest of their crews had decided to sit this one out and instead opt to watch them spar; Natasha replied that it would be good to see how much stronger Argo had gotten since before the trip. Though Allenby had wanted to duel against Domon, he paired himself up with George, telling her that he promised a duel later. Somehow Sai Saici had talked Argo into actually willingly participate in this with him, leaving once again Allenby and Chibodee with themselves.

"Why am I always stuck with you?" she groaned in frustration. Chibodee smirked.

"Because you're just that lucky," he replied smugly.

"More like unlucky…" she mumbled. Her green eyes shot up in surprise though as she saw the cocky Neo-American get down into a perfect stance. "You know how to fence?" she asked.

"Sure I do!" he answered. "…I saw enough movies with knights."

Allenby sweatdropped at this and sighed. It figured. Then, she reluctantly got into a stance. "Well, prepare to lose then," she said with a smirk.

He laughed, making her twitch in annoyance. "Why? Have you been training or something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes I have!" she declared angrily. "I practiced fencing for seven years!"

"Oh, really?" he responded, raising a brow in surprise.

"Yes!" she snapped. She remembered all those years she did practice. As part of her training as a Gundam fighter, she practiced handling different weapons, seeing which one they would have to add with the Gundam. However, she wasn't too great with a sword, but she was a pro in handling the whip, so they decided to equip the Nobel Gundam with one.

However, Chibodee somehow didn't seem too impress. He merely smirked, keeping his stance. "Well, it's your move, Toots."

She twitched. "'Toots'?! I'll show you Toots!" Without warning, she charged at him, but Chibodee managed to dodge it at the last second, stepping over to the right. She spun around and glared at him venomously while he just laughed.

"Not too bad for a broad!"

"Why you…sexist pig!!"

"OK, that does it!"

With the new snaps exchanged, they began sparring quite passionately, both of them doing surprisingly well. However, it was clear that Allenby was the better of the two; while she parried Chibodee's attacks, he ended up getting hit by most of hers. Their match wasn't as friendly though; the entire time, they were still barking insults at one another. And they weren't exactly being quiet about it either. Soon the others stopped their duels to watch Allenby and Chibodee's. Allenby finally slapped Chibodee's wrist, and on reflex, he dropped his rapier. The Neo-American, however, was not ready to give up yet; Chibodee lunged at her, and after a few moments of struggle, he wrenched the rapier away from Allenby's hands and threw it aside. It now became a all out melee, but due to his brute strength, he eventually overpowered her and knocked her to the ground. He smirked as he stood, looking down at her glaring eyes.

"So, how was that?" he asked, enjoying the opportunity to tease her.

She glared up at him, gritting her teeth. "You want the truth?" she inquired, and he nodded. Suddenly, a smirk appeared on her face. "Okay," she replied, and before Chibodee could do anything beside blink in confusion, she did a swiping kick with her right leg that connected with Chibodee's ankle and sent him falling on his arse. "It was average," she answered and sat up before slowly walking off.

Chibodee laid there on the floor and sighed heavily as he shut his eyes. "This is going to be a long trip…" he grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

Off to the side, Sai Saici laughed at the scene. "Allenby Beardsley: two… 'Doggy': …zero," he joked to himself.


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Sorry this it's been such a long break! Truth be told, this was the hardest chapter for me to write…and it's not even three pages long. For those who don't know Chib and I broke up, and well…I kinda saw this fic as ours. Mine and his. I mean, this fic is the reason him and I meant, and he had spent a lot of time helping me work on it, so it was very hard to look at it again. However, I think I have conquered that now, as I have finished writing this fic, and hopefully, it won't take me as long to update again! Sadly, since I am short on time (it is past 11:30 PM here), I will not be able to do any comments on the reviews, but I will the next chapter. For anyone interested, I have created a fic schedule which will help me hopefully to update faster: http/ There's the site. On a special note, this chappie is dedicated to the author Alimoe, as she has just graduated, and this is my gift to her! Congrats!

Review at the end please!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own G Gundam at all.

When Chibodee Met Allenby 

**Chapter Nineteen**

It had been a little over a week in Neo-France, and the Shuffle Alliance had decided that they had spent enough time as George's guests. Mainly they felt that way, because they didn't want to be a burden to George and had other matters to attend to.

As Allenby finished packing, a soft sigh left her lips. She was both relieved and yet…sad it had all come to an end. While there were some…difficulties to staying here, not that she would mention any names, but it was still all fun, and to leave that was hard. Especially since she knew what had awaited her once she returned to Neo-Sweden. Oh well. At least Hans would be there to pick her up.

"That's it!" a voice next to her chimed, snapping her out of her train-of-thought, and she looked to see the Neo-American dusting his hands off after finally managing to close his suitcase, which looked as though it was ready to burst open. Allenby bit back a laugh as she zipped up her duffel bag.

"Did you pack everything into that suitcase?" she asked, her voice teasing. Chibodee scoffed.

"Yes, I did!" he nearly snapped. "I don't see how you women can lug around five bags and suitcases and whine about not having everything!" he declared, folding his arms across his chest, turning his face over to the side, his eyes shut.

Allenby's green eyes were wide with confusion. "Um…Chibodee?…" she responded, and the Neo-American opened his eyes and followed her finger….which was pointing to her two bags on her half of the bed.

"Oh," was all he could say. It was then that Allenby started laughing, and Chibodee smirked, stuffing his hands into his pockets, chuckling. "My apologies then, kid."

"I'm not a kid!" she corrected him, weakly punching his arm. However, Chibodee kept laughing.

"Well, I guess this is it then," he replied after his laughing fit had died down, looking down at the floor.

She nodded slightly. "Yeah, it's time," she agreed. She looked at him and smiled. "I had fun, Chibodee."

He brought his eyes away from the floor and looked into her eyes and smirked. "I did too," he replied. "Well, if you're ever in America…look me up, okay?"

Her smile grew, and she nodded. "You bet!" she chimed. "And the same goes to you if you're ever in Neo-Sweden!"

A small smile formed on his face as he looked at her, and he nearly chuckled before answering. "Will do," he promised. "Take care, Allenby." With that said, he turned from her and grabbed his suitcase.

"You too," she said to his back, and he turned, looking at her curiously for a split-second before smirking. She smiled faintly back, and he nodded and turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him.

Allenby looked down and rubbed her right arm. How weird… Now that he was gone…she felt lonely. She shook her head and zipped up her duffel bag, letting out a deep sigh now that she was ready to go.

Chibodee leaned back against the door for a moment, frowning. How weird… Now that he had left the room, he felt like he was missing something. He shook his head and sighed before walking down the hall to his girls' room and rapped loudly upon the door.

"Hey!" he yelled. "Let's get this show on the road!" After a couple of minutes, the girls came out, their luggage in their hands, and with much chattering and bickering, the Neo-American team left.

Allenby stepped off the spaceship and walked out into the spaceport, her green eyes looking left and right until she found Hans waving her over. She forced a smile on her face and jogged over to him. Quickly and almost silently, they put her things into his sliver SUV, and they began their trip back to the base.

"So…" Hans began, deciding to break the awkward silence that had formed between them. "Did you have a good time?"

She paused for a moment as she looked out the window, thinking back over the trip, frowning slightly as she watched the rain pour down from the gray sky. Finally, she looked over at him, the faintest traces of a smile on her face, and she nodded. "Yes, I did," she answered.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**A/N:** Hi everyone. Long time, no see, I know. Well, sadly, Chibodee ended up finishing his fic before mine, so I have some work to do. I think I'm developing more of an idea of what I want to do with this fic, so hopefully, sometime near the end of this month, I'll have the next chapter out. I can't guarantee, and I'm not promising anything, but I'm going to try for it. Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I hope you all can forgive me. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Even after God-knows-how-many-years, I still don't own _G Gundam_. Back off.

**When Chibodee Met Allenby**

Chapter Twenty

Almost a year had gone by since the victory party in Neo-France.

Chibodee had won the boxing championship, Argo had actually appeared before a parole board and there was some discussion about his continuing incarnation after being a hero with the Dark Gundam incident, Sai Saici appeared briefly on a cooking show (how he managed to escape from the temple long enough to attend was a mystery to everyone), George had officially began his courtship to Princess Marie-Louise, and rumor had it that Domon and Rain were secretly engaged.

Allenby, on the other hand, seemed to drop from the radar of the public eye. No one knew what she was up to currently or where she was, as a matter of fact. She hadn't returned any of the calls or letters from the Shuffle Alliance. It was almost like she vanished.

…She wished she had, anyway.

No, Allenby was quite fine. She was rigorously training at a secret base the scientists over in Neo-Sweden had created, trying to make her the strongest warrior in order for her to win the next Gundam tournament.

And she was sick and tired of it.

While she knew she never could win against Domon (and she knew he **would** be competing in the next tournament), Allenby still wanted to enter, in order to see the Shuffle Alliance once more.

But she wasn't quite sure if she wanted it **this** much…

The Neo-Sweden Gundam fighter groaned as she dodged another laser as she jumped back, picking up a small ball by her feet and tossing it into the steel barrel of the gun shooting at her.

That was all she had been doing for the past two hours: dodging lasers and destroying the guns firing at her. Granted, the lasers weren't deadly (they hardly stun, in fact), but it was annoying and starting to bore and aggravate the young woman. Finally, ten minutes later, she destroyed the last one, and the training session ended.

Allenby wiped the sweat from her brow as she headed for the exit. What she needed now was a cold shower and a nap. However, it was now time for a briefing, which basically just consists of a general, some politician, the scientists, and herself discussing the results of her training.

The blue-haired soldier only rolled her eyes as she entered the conference room and sat down at her chair. She couldn't wait until this meeting was over. She just wanted to take a break and hopefully after this meeting, she could. Allenby could barely focus her attention to what the scientists were saying, but she did make out that they said her speed had increased and her agility was still great. Although, apparently her strength (measured by the force of her throws) hadn't increased much, and they stated that they needed to work more on it. About twenty-five minutes later, the meeting was over, and Allenby practically ran out of the room back to her private quarters.

"_About time!"_ she thought as she plopped back on her bed.

She laid back on her bed and sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. _"…I wonder what the Shuffle Alliance is up to…"_

_-( : )-_

Chibodee sighed heavily as he sat in front of his computer, placing his hands behind his head as he leaned back in his chair. "I don't see why the girls are so obsessed with surfing on the 'Net…" he grumbled.

"_Then again, all they seem to like to do on this thing is shop anyways…"_ he thought as he sighed again.

He kept staring at the computer screen though, which had his email opened up. Something had been bugging him the past couple of months, but he chalked it up to boredom. Still, there was a thin line between mild curiosity and subconscious obsession…

Deciding against his better judgment, however, he pulled up his sent folder and clicked to one of the random emails he had typed up three months ago. His green eyes lazily re-read the letter he had seen a dozen times, maybe more. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he pulled himself closer to the computer desk.

_-( : )-_

Allenby was fixing to fall asleep when she heard a faint 'ding' coming from her computer. She sat up and looked over at the screen, seeing a small window in the lower right corner blinking. Curious, she walked over to her computer desk and sat down.

"You've got mail!" the little, flashing window stated.

Then again, when she hadn't checked her email in a couple of months, she supposed that she would have a few new emails.

She clicked on the window, and it pulled up a new window, displaying her email. Not surprisingly, she only had ten new messages in her inbox. A couple were the usual spam mail, a couple more were update notices from the fanfic writers she liked, four were from Hans (no doubt they were mostly joke emails), but two were from Chibodee…

"What?..." she whispered softly. "Chibodee?"

It would have been surprisingly enough to have received **one** email from him, much less **two**.

Yet, she also noticed they both had the same subject heading. Could he have sent her the same email twice, figuring she had forgotten him or never got the first one? Then again, she guessed she couldn't blame him. She would have probably thought the same thing.

For a moment, she sat there, her hand poised over the mouse, debating whether or not to actually read the email. Finally, curiosity won out, and she clicked to open the newest email that had been sent today and started reading.

_Hiya Toots!_

She would kill him for that the next time she saw him.

_Just dropping a line to see how you're doing. Hope things have been okay on your end, kid. Only three more years, huh? You're going to be there right? Just don't cry too much when I kick your ass at the tournament! LOL!_

Allenby rolled her eyes, in a mixture of mild amusement and annoyance, laughing softly. "Same old Chib…" she chuckled, not yet realizing she had developed a nickname for him.

_Anyway, hope they're treating you well. See ya in three years!_

_--Chibodee Crocket_

She sat back in her chair, staring at his email for a few minutes, maybe even re-reading once or twice. Why did he send her that email? Was he really looking forward to seeing her again? Could he have been thinking about their time together as she had?... And why was she so excited that he had emailed her?

Whatever the reason, Allenby deemed it unimportant for the moment; she would have the next three years to think about why. She supposed she should respond, and she pulled up closer to her desk and began typing.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**A/N:** Hi everyone! Well, I **would** have had it up the day before Halloween, but I had to take my laptop in to get some work done on it... But hey, it's only the day after! Not **too** bad! –smiles- It is a bit on the shorter side, but I'm trying to start/build up some more drama…I've gotten some more ideas for the fic, some ones I think you all will enjoy! Hopefully, I might be able now to finish it by St. Patrick's Day! Now, again, **don't** hold me to that, but that's the goal! Sadly, I have a term paper now I have to work on, but hopefully, I'll have another chapter up before Thanksgiving break. So, show me your love and review!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own _Mobile Suit: G Gundam_… Now leave me alone lawyers…Unless you're Jack McCoy, then you can "bug" me! XD I swear, I love _Law and Order_… Oops! Sorry for ranting! Lol. Onto the fic!

**When Chibodee Met Allenby**

Chapter Twenty-One

Chibodee was going to check his bid on eBay for an autographed John Wayne movie poster (after all, Paul's birthday was coming up soon) when he received a notice saying he got mail. Curious, the Neo-American Gundam fighter pulled up his email to see the new message.

"Allenby?" he said aloud, shocked to see she had replied back…and that quickly for that matter. Now even more curious, he opened the email and sat back to read it.

_Dear Sexist Pig,_

He had to laugh at that. Seems like he could still get under her skin very easily.

_Ha! As if you could beat me, Chib!_

Chib huh? Well, that was a new one. No one but Paul ever called him Chib. Maybe he should think of an actual nickname for her then… He shook the thought from his mind and continued reading.

_It'll be __**me**__ kicking __**your**__ ass!_

Again, he started laughing. Hopefully, he would have a chance to face her at the next tournament.

_Sorry I didn't reply sooner though. I've been busy with training lately. I'm doing fine. How have you been since Neo-France? How are the girls doing?_

_See ya!_

_Allenby_

Hopefully she wasn't working **too** hard. Hopefully controlling scientists were giving her a break and allowing her a chance to relax and rest. He popped his knuckles and began typing his response. After a few minutes, with a faint smile, he clicked send.

"Now for the other…" he murmured as he logged onto eBay. He smirked as he pulled up the auction. Only an hour left, and he still had the winning bid. Victory was his.

_-( : )-_

Three days had gone by, and the training had nearly doubled in intensity. Allenby all but limped inside her room and collapsed on her bed, whimpering in pain. "Need…sleep…" she groaned, thoroughly exhausted. Every muscle seemed to be screaming out in pain. Desperately needing rest, she closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep when there was a knock at the door. She groaned louder, burying her face into her pillow. "Go away! I don't wanna do anymore tests!..."

"It's me—Hans!" he called.

Allenby grumbled in annoyance, truly just wanting to be left alone, and slowly sat up and dragged herself over to open the door. "Someone had better be dying…" she nearly growled, glaring. However, she did start walking back to her bed, leaving the door open.

Hans laughed as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. "Aw, come on. Lighten up, Alley," he teased, smiling.

"If I had any energy left, I'd kill you," she falsely threatened him as she sat down on the bed.

"No, you wouldn't," he argued. "Especially with the gift I got you."

"Gift?" Allenby asked, confused.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed, pulling out a box of…

"Pocky!" she nearly squealed with delight.

Knowing that she was too sore to move, Hans tossed the box of sweets to her. She caught it with a smile and looked down to see it was the chocolate mousse flavor—her favorite and one of the more expensive flavors too.

"I thought you might like that," he commented with a proud grin.

She smiled as she opened the box. "Thanks, Hans," she told him, reaching in to grab a piece.

"You're welcome," he replied, leaning back against the wall. "You know, I also got…" Hans stopped when he heard a soft chime from her computer. He looked over at the monitor and saw the "new mail" sign flashing. "How long has that been going off?" he asked, looking back at her.

"Huh?" she asked, half a stick of pocky sticking out of her mouth. She looked over at her computer and calmly finished eating the sweet before answering, "Oh, just the past couple of days."

"Shouldn't you go check it?"

"Eh, I'll do it later," she said, dismissing the idea. "So, what were you saying?" she asked, getting out another piece.

"Oh, well, I was saying I managed to get the doctors to agree to give you a week off," he finished his earlier statement.

Allenby nearly choked on her pocky. She swallowed it quickly and gaped at him. "Are…Are you serious?!" she demanded.

Hans smiled and nodded. "Yup, a week of vacation," he responded calmly. "You can go anywhere you like, but there is only one catch."

Her green eyes narrowed slightly as she stared at him suspiciously. "What's the catch?" she asked.

"I got them to agree to the vacation, so long as I'm your escort," he answered.

A loud laugh came from her when she heard his reply. "**That**'s all?... Don't scare me like that!"

He laughed as well. "So…is there anywhere you'd want to go?" he asked.

She grinned slyly. "Well…"


End file.
